


Una vez en un baile

by meryswanhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryswanhook/pseuds/meryswanhook
Summary: Cuando los padres de Emma Swan organizan un baile para que ella conozca algún príncipe con el que casarse, no se imaginaba que conocería a un apuesto capitán de la marina del que acabaría enamorándose perdidamente. Igual que el capitán Killian Jones no se esperaba enamorarse de la princesa.Este fic es más bien fluff por todas partes.





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió. Estaba guapísima. El vestido azul cielo se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura por la parte de arriba, mientras que la falda con sus miles de capas volaba a su alrededor. Cada vez que se movía, la luz se reflejaba en la pedrería que adornaba las mangas, los tirantes, el escote y la zona de la cadera. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, unos cuantos mechones estaban sueltos y tenía una pequeña tiara plateada adornando la cabeza. El maquillaje era escaso, sólo un pintalabios rojo pálido y los ojos delineados de negro para que resaltaran.

Aunque Emma prefiriera montar a caballo, sola o con su padre, dar paseos por los jardines del palacio o perderse por los bosques, practicar a manejar una espada o leer escondida en alguno de sus rincones del palacio, de vez en cuando le gustaban esos actos sociales en los que reyes y príncipes de los reinos vecinos, así como la alta nobleza, los cortesanos y gentes de alcurnia se reunían en bailes y eventos. Era una oportunidad para conocer gente nueva, distraerse y aprender sobre otros lugares más allá de las cuatro paredes del palacio y de las fronteras del reino. También era una oportunidad para vestirse de gala, usar esos vestidos detalladamente confeccionados para esas fiestas y que estaban en el fondo del armario, ponerse las joyas más bonitas y bailar hasta el amanecer. Emma se consideraba una chica sencilla, a pesar de ser la princesa, y encontraba una mayor satisfacción en los momentos tranquilos con las personas a las que quería, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaba divertirse.

-Está hermosa princesa. Nadie podrá apartar la vista de vos esta noche. Y ¿quién sabe? Puede que conozcáis a vuestro príncipe esta noche- dijo la doncella que estaba detrás de Emma, haciendo los últimos arreglos al vestido. Ella asintió distraída, sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras de la joven.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta de su habitación, y después de ordenar que entrase, se asomó otra doncella, más joven que la que estaba con ella, y tímidamente le informó -Alteza ya ha llegado todo el mundo y la están esperando en el Gran Salón. Sus majestades han dicho que ya puede bajar- Emma asintió y suspiró. Aunque no hubiera una razón aparente para hacer ese baile, simplemente era otro de los muchos que se organizaban en el palacio, sabía que sus padres esperaban que conociera a un príncipe con el que más tarde casarse, puesto que ya tenía la edad. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo y salió al pasillo, para bajar por las grandes escaleras que le llevarían al piso de abajo. 

Todo estaba desierto, a excepción de por los guardias colocados a lo largo del pasillo y ante alguna de las puertas, y de los criados, que se apresuraban de acá para allá. Aun así, se oían las voces que provenían del otro lado de la puerta cerrada que estaba delante de ella. Había demasiada gente como para que las gruesas puertas aislaran el sonido. Miró al maestro de ceremonias que estaba delante de ella, asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba lista, y los guardias, después de cuadrarse ante ella, abrieron las grandes puertas de roble, al mismo tiempo que sonaban unas trompetas. Al instante, todas las voces y murmullos se apagaron y todo el mundo se giró hacia donde ella estaba de pie.

-Su Alteza Real, la princesa Emma Swan de Misthaven- fue presentada por el maestro de ceremonias, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Cuando estuvo delante de la barandilla, todo el mundo se arrodilló ante ella, y Emma en respuesta inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a su derecha, donde agarró el brazo del maestro de ceremonias y con su ayuda bajó las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo hacia donde estaban sus padres sentados en sus tronos, sonriéndola admirados al ver lo mucho que había crecido su única hija, hasta convertirse en una mujer. Ella se inclinó ante ellos en señal de respeto y luego caminó hasta sentarse en el trono a la izquierda de su padre. Entonces todos los invitados fueron pasando delante de ellos, presentándose. Emma se revolvió en su asiento, inquieta. Sabía el motivo de ese baile, mejor dicho, lo que sus padres esperaban de ese baile y de repente, al ver a tantas caras desconocidas, a tantos hombres, muchos de ellos tan apuestos y con grandes títulos, se sintió nerviosa y abrumada. ¿Sería posible para ella encontrar a alguien que quisiera reinar a su lado, que la quisiera? ¿Podría ella encontrar a su amor verdadero, tal como habían hecho sus padres hacía tanto tiempo? Esas y muchas preguntas más se agolparon en su mente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir huyendo. Ella no era así, no era de las que corrían cuando se sentía inquieta, sino que afrontaba la situación. Controló su respiración hasta que volvió a calmarse y siguió prestando atención a los nombres y las caras. De hecho, se sintió más feliz al ver que muchas de esas caras la miraban con admiración y respeto, y en sus ojos había amor. Y no solo en los hombres, que sabía que muchos deseaban tenerla, sino también en las mujeres. Las más jóvenes la miraban como alguien inalcanzable y a quien imitar, mientras que las mayores la veían como una digna sucesora de sus padres y alguien que se convertiría en una figura poderosa. Le alivió ver el amor que tenían esas gentes en ella. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si les acabaría defraudando por esa confianza tan grande que depositaban en ella.

Una vez acabadas las presentaciones, como era tradición, sus padres abrieron el baile, mientras ella esperaba a que alguien le pidiera bailar. Se quedó contemplando a sus padres, moviéndose con tanta gracia y estilo al son de la música y sintió una punzada de celos al ver eso tan perfecto que ellos tenían.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se acercaba hacia ella, y cuando giró completamente la cabeza vio a August, su mejor amigo, hijo del maestro carpintero. Sonrió y dejó escapar el aliento.

\- ¿Queréis bailar conmigo princesa? - preguntó inclinándose al llegar al trono donde se sentaba. Se sonrojó y agarró la mano que estaba tendida ante ella. Juntos fueron al centro de la pista, se pusieron en posición y sus pies comenzaron a moverse -pensé que preferirías bailar primero con alguien conocido para irte acostumbrando.

-Qué bien me conoces- volvió a sonreír. Efectivamente, su amigo había vuelto a adivinar sus pensamientos. Se conocían desde niños y se habían criado juntos. Habían corrido por los pasillos, habían investigado el palacio y encontrado diferentes rincones secretos donde esconderse del aya de Emma, que siempre le pedía que se comportara. Habían aprendido a manejar las espadas y a montar a caballo. Y aunque una vez hubieron crecido y Emma tuvo que empezar a atender a sus obligaciones como princesa y August a ayudar a su padre en la carpintería, al final del día siempre encontraban un momento para verse. Él era el único amigo que Emma tenía dentro del palacio y necesitaba esas confidencias con él.

\- ¿Ya ha llamado alguien tu atención? - preguntó entonces August, provocando que las mejillas de Emma se ruborizaran violentamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

August la interrumpió -Todos en el palacio llevan semanas hablando de que se espera que elijas a alguien. Pero tranquila, en las invitaciones no ponía nada de eso- añadió al ver la mirada asustada de Emma –para los invitados este es un baile más, uno dedicado para honrar a la princesa que pronto se convertirá en reina -sonriendo, continuó en tono burlón -mira ¿qué te parece ese? - la giró violentamente, aunque sin romper el compás, y ella vio a un hombre caminando hacia un grupo de personas. Pensó que era guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza, un porte firme y apostaría que tenía unos ojos preciosos –vale, creo que ya está ocupado- se retractó al ver que se acercaba a una mujer elegantemente vestida y la besaba la mejilla. Ambos se rieron y August continuó buscando con la mirada. Ella le miró contenta, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por distraerla, y lo agradecía. Hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma para enseñarle a otro hombre, que estaba solo, y apoyado contra una columna y les miraba fijamente, o mejor dicho, la miraba embelesado a ella - ¿y ese? - Emma le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió complacida. Uniforme de la marina, alto y robusto. Pelo oscuro y revuelto y el asomo de una barba. Una sonrisa pícara y mandíbula firme. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos. Oh, qué ojos. Podría jurar que se podrían ver a kilómetros. Eran de un azul intenso, como el del mar en un día nublado y en ese momento tenían un brillo especial. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras que él levantó ligeramente su copa de champán hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta sobre los brazos de August y siguieron bailando los últimos acordes de la primera canción. Él la miró divertido mientras que ella sentía el calor en sus mejillas -ha venido gente importante a conocerte Emma, así que dales una oportunidad. Miraré quién hay por aquí y si hay alguien interesante te lo presentaré. Te dejo con tu próximo baile- entonces la agarró por la cintura y la giró para encontrarse con los brazos de un hombre que la pedía el próximo baile. Se agarró a él.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

En mitad del baile con ese hombre de pelo y ojos marrones sintió la presencia de otro hombre detrás suyo y cómo su acompañante se tensaba. Se separó ligeramente de ella e inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo bailar con mi preciosa hija?- habló entonces su padre, que era quien estaba a su espalda.

El joven se apartó serio -Claro majestad. Tiene una hija preciosa- Emma se sonrojó y se agarró a los brazos de su padre, intentando esconder la cabeza.

El rey sonrió orgulloso -Lo sé- dicho eso el joven se marchó.

-Estaba intentando halagarte para agradarte- susurró divertida.

-Es listo, sabe lo que le conviene. Aunque no mentía. Obviamente eres preciosa, como tu madre. Por cierto, me encanta ese vestido. ¿Lo has elegido tú o tu madre?

-Papá ya no soy una niña. Sé elegirme yo qué vestido ponerme para cada ocasión.

-Perdona. A veces se me olvida que ya no eres esa niñita que cabía en mis brazos y que siempre que me veía saltaba a ellos para que la abrazara y le diera vueltas- comentó nostálgico su padre, colocándole un mechón de pelo. Emma sonrió con cariño -bailas muy bien.

-Bueno, me ha enseñado el mejor.

-Cariño- dijo entonces él poniéndose más serio -sé que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar detenidamente de este baile. Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz Quiero que encuentres a tu amor verdadero, como tu madre y yo hicimos cuando nos encontramos. Pero eres nuestra única hija y la única que podrá continuar con nuestro linaje. Tú y tus hijos salvaguardareis el reino. Y esta corona es muy pesada para estar en la cabeza de una sola persona. Necesitarás a alguien que esté siempre a tu lado y te apoye. Por eso es por lo que tu madre y yo hemos organizado este baile y esperamos que conozcas a alguien. Nos gustaría que te casaras con alguno de ellos.

Emma suspiró. Comprendía perfectamente las palabras de su padre, ella también quería encontrar a su amor verdadero, aunque ya empezaba a pensar que quizá eso no existiera, o que no todo el mundo tenía uno. Ya tenía veinte años y no había conocido a nadie que le hiciera sentir especial. Si a su edad la mayoría de las mujeres ya estaban casadas y con varios hijos. Además, a su deseo de encontrar un hombre que la amara y quisiera ser su compañero, se le unía que estuviera dispuesto a ser rey junto a ella. No quería a alguien que simplemente deseara su título y su corona pero que en verdad no la amara, sino a alguien que, a causa de su amor por ella, aceptara la corona. Y tenía que ser un príncipe, conde, duque, o alguien de sangre noble, que aportara tierras y riquezas en su matrimonio. Pero ¿cómo saber si esos príncipes sólo querían su trono y no a ella por lo que era, una mujer esperando ser amada?

Su madre le había dicho que en cuanto le conociera lo sabría, que en cuanto le mirara a los ojos, intercambiase unas palabras y sus pieles se rozaran, sabría que él era el indicado, que la amaría sobre todas las cosas, sin importarle si fuera una princesa rica o una plebeya sin dinero. Pero llevaba toda su vida conociendo a hombres nobles, más durante los últimos años, siempre buscando al hombre adecuado y no había sentido eso por nadie. Y ya pensaba que quizás no lo sentiría nunca.

-No quiero presionarte y quiero que disfrutes esta noche ¿vale? Toda esta gente está aquí por ti. Y ahora creo que este joven quiere bailar contigo- dijo de repente, ofreciendo la mano de su hija a un hombre que se había colocado a su lado.

-Gracias majestad. Espero que no le importe- el rey negó con la cabeza y guiñó el ojo a su hija. En el momento en el que Emma puso una mano en el hombro de la persona delante de ella y su otra mano en la de él y sus ojos se encontraron sintió que se quedaba sin palabras y sus mejillas se enrojecían violentamente. Esos preciosos ojos azules pertenecían al hombre que anteriormente había levantado su copa saludándole cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado. Eran unos ojos penetrantes, que en ese momento parecía que estaban mirando directamente en su alma. Y no solo eran los ojos lo hermoso de ese hombre. Tenía el pelo oscuro, casi negro, más largo por delante de modo que caía sobre su frente. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una corta barba cuidada. A Emma le dieron ganas de pasar sus dedos por ella. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Marina y el azul que le hacía juego con los ojos hacía que estos brillaran más.

-Killian Jones, Alteza- dijo con una voz ronca que envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Se obligó a decir algo y así salir de su trance -Capitán, por lo que veo- dijo admirando el uniforme azul de la marina y las muchas insignias colgadas de su pecho.

-Veo que sabéis distinguir el rango de los oficiales. Sí, Capitán Killian Jones, de la Marina de Su Majestad- tenía cierto tono de orgullo al decir eso y Emma sonrió divertida -no he podido apartar los ojos de vos desde que habéis entrado por esas puertas. Sabéis cómo lucir un vestido. Y cuando me habéis sonreído antes… que puedo decir. Sois hermosa y me moría de ganas de bailar con vos, pero entre tantos príncipes y reyes como hay aquí no sabía si querríais bailar con un simple Capitán.

Emma se sonrojó aún más. Estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, pero había algo en la forma en la que él los decía y la miraba que la hizo tornarse como la grana -Bailaré con todo el que me lo pida esta noche. Y desde luego que sabéis hacer cumplidos. Vos no estáis nada mal tampoco.

-Bueno, sé que soy endemoniadamente atractivo. Pero que ese cumplido venga de la mismísima princesa del Bosque Encantado es todo un honor- dijo ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa y levantando la ceja de forma sarcástica. Eso le hizo gracia a Emma, igual que el modo en el que coqueteaba con ella.

\- ¿Os comportáis de manera tan arrogante con todas las damas que os ofrecen su atención, Capitán Jones? - le siguió ella el juego, claramente divertida por la arrogancia pretendida de aquel hombre.

-Solo con las que merecen la pena. Nunca hasta hoy había conocido a nadie tan atractiva como vos- murmuró sinceramente, poniéndose serio. Emma no pudo soportar la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando. Pensó que si la miraba más haría un agujero en su frente. Por suerte un hombre vestido con un elegante traje verde les interrumpió y le pidió ese baile, a lo que ella aceptó, aunque un poco a regañadientes. A pesar de su continuo flirteo, le había gustado ese oficial de la Marina -un placer Mi Señora- dijo Killian inclinándose ante ella y besándole los nudillos - ¿me concederíais el próximo baile? - ella asintió y vio cómo ese hombre se alejaba. Aunque intentó concentrarse en la conversación que el hombre con el que estaba bailando le daba no pudo hacerlo. En su mente se había grabado la sonrisa sarcástica y el movimiento de cejas de Killian Jones. Y a pesar de que apenas habían hablado mucho, esa conversación le parecía más interesante y apetecible que la que pudiera tener con cualquier otra persona.

En cuanto sus ojos se habían encontrado, él le había sonreído y la había estrechado entre sus brazos y había escuchado la primera palabra salir de sus labios ella lo sintió. Ese escalofrío, el pulso acelerado, el corazón latiendo con rapidez y el deseo de tener sus brazos rodeando su cintura por el resto de la noche. No quería poner etiquetas a ese sentimiento de seguridad que había sentido con él, apenas le acababa de conocer, pero una cosa sí tenía segura: tenía que conocer al Capitán Killian Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos a Killian, a nuestro capitán preferido. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de que a regañadientes tuviera que aceptar que otro hombre colocase sus brazos alrededor de la princesa, se apartó a un lado de la sala, agarró una copa y observó a la gente de su alrededor. Después de ese primer baile, habían compartido otros dos más antes de que les interrumpieran, y si por él fuera por el resto de la noche bailaría solo y únicamente con ella. Pero ella era la princesa, y no podía acapararla solo para él, menos aún después de que ella rechaza sutilmente a dos caballeros que se habían acercado a ellos. En un primer momento a Killian le había resultado extraño que hiciera eso, era de muy mala educación, y no le pasó inadvertido el revoloteo en el pecho al ver que ella quería seguir con él en sus brazos. Como no conocía a nadie, aparte de a un par de oficiales de la marina que habían venido con él, pero ya estaban ocupados, o bien bebiendo o bien disfrutando de la compañía de alguna de las mujeres que se encontraban en el palacio. Para no quedarse solo y hacer algo mientras esperaba a poder compartir otro baile con la princesa, se dirigió a un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban cerca suyo y le ofreció la mano a una mujer de pelo negro caoba. Aunque se divirtió con ella, sin duda era una chica amable, le pareció que bailar ya no era tan divertido. O por lo menos no con ella. La música paró y educadamente se inclinó ante su acompañante antes de separarse. Buscó a Emma con la mirada y con el rabillo del ojo vio que se escabullía por una de las ventanas abiertas.

Con paso rápido la siguió y la vio apoyada contra la barandilla del balcón mirando hacia el cielo. Los millones de luces iluminaban su delgada figura, reflejándose en su pelo dorado y en su vestido casi blanco, haciendo que los cristales del vestido relucieran dándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Meneó la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan impropios de él y tosió ligeramente para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Puedo?- preguntó cuando ella se giró hacia él. Emma asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a su lado -me habíais prometido el siguiente baile.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitaba un momento de respiro y aire antes de volver. Toda esa gente diciéndome lo mismo ya empezaba a abrumarme.

-Si os molesto me voy.

-No hace falta. Quédate- se sorprendió al haberle llamado de tú. Era algo que simplemente no se hacía, a no ser que fuese alguien de completa confianza y al que se le conociera de toda la vida. Pero como él no pareció notarlo ella prefirió no darle importancia. También se sorprendió que, aunque hubiera salido ahí fuera para estar sola durante unos minutos no le importara estar en compañía de él. Sonrió nerviosa -para ser Capitán y por tanto haber sido invitado a todos los eventos de palacio nunca os había visto.

-No llevo mucho tiempo siendo Capitán. Antes era teniente, y aunque también estuviera invitado nunca me han gustado estos actos sociales, así que le dejaba la tarea a mi hermano. Él era mi capitán, pero después de que muriera me ascendieron.

-Vaya lo siento- dijo Emma sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Está bien alteza. Ya lo tengo superado- se quedó callado mirando al horizonte, donde se veían las luces de la ciudad más cercana y añadió -decidí que ya era hora de acudir a uno de estos bailes y conocer personalmente a la princesa, de la que tanto había oído hablar y que me habían dicho que era el ser más hermoso de este y cualquier reino.

-Por favor, ya basta de cumplidos- levantó una mano para dar más fuerza a sus palabras y se río - ¿Cuál es vuestro barco y la flota que capitaneáis? - se interesó entonces la princesa.

-El Jolly Roger- respondió levantando la mirada hacia ella, orgulloso -desde él dirijo las misiones especiales y más peligrosas.

-He oído hablar del Jolly Roger y de vuestra flota. Dicen que es una de las mejores naves de la Marina y una de las más rápidas.

-La mejor, si me lo permitís. Algún día me gustaría llevaros a navegar en mi navío.

-Me encantaría- agradeció Emma. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la sala abarrotada a sus espaldas -debería volver. Más tarde venid y sacadme otra vez a bailar, Killian- casi sin pensar le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Killian se quedó ahí, aún apoyado contra la barandilla, pero con la cabeza girada mirando cómo se apartaba de su lado. Antes de volver a unirse al barullo, Emma se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos sonrieron.

Por fin pudo volver a respirar. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al pensar en ella. En cómo se había reído antes y ese sonido le había parecido el más bonito del mundo. La preocupación en su rostro cuando le había dicho que su hermano había muerto. Su preciosa sonrisa al haberle ofrecido navegar en su barco. Y lo mejor de todo, el beso tan inesperado que le había dado. Llevó los dedos a su mejilla y juraría que aún podía sentir sus suaves labios contra su piel. Pero ahí solo estaba el vello de su rostro. Suspiró ¿qué le pasaba? Dio un sorbo de su copa ya medio caliente y sintió que el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Decidió quedarse un rato más ahí, sintiendo al aire frío contra su rostro y contemplando el oscuro océano que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, en vez de volver dentro. En realidad, no le gustaba bailar, apenas sabía, pero parecía que Emma ni siquiera lo había notado. O a lo mejor era demasiado educada para decirle nada. De todas formas, una parte de él quería entrar otra vez para poder volver a bailar con ella.

La razón que le había dado por haber ido al baile era cierta. Aunque alguna vez había visto a la princesa, desde lejos siempre, casi ni sabía cómo era y había oído hablar de ella infinidad de veces. Todo el mundo proclamaba lo bella que era, una vez que la veías era imposible no quedarse prendado. También se decía que era amable y divertida, aunque fiera a la vez. No era la típica princesa dulce y modosa, sino que de ella emanaba una fuerza que hacía que la respetaras. Además, se decía que sabía manejar la espada mejor que cualquier hombre. Sin duda merecía la pena conocer a una mujer como aquella. Así que se planteó la posibilidad de ir a ese baile porque ella sería su futura reina y ya era hora de saber a quién le debía lealtad y bajo las órdenes de quien acabaría luchando y sobre a quién pertenecía la Marina en la que servía. También acudió al baile porque pensaba que era su obligación como Capitán. Era una muestra de respeto hacia su rey que los principales oficiales del Ejército de Su Majestad acudieran a los actos que se organizaban en palacio, y aunque llevaba años escaqueándose ya no debería hacerlo más. Y si era sincero, después de haberla conocido ya no entendía sus motivos para no haber ido nunca antes.

Pero nunca se imaginó que acabaría tan cautivado por ella, por todo. Su belleza, amabilidad, gracia y delicadeza. Sonrió otra vez, pensando que probablemente esa mujer era una bruja, o una sirena, porque en sus pensamientos parecía un tonto. Nunca se había sentido así con respecto a ninguna otra mujer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos tres primeros capítulos han sido muy cortos, más que nada porque en un principio esta historia iba a ser un one shot y duraba más o menos hasta aquí, pero después de que empezaran a ocurrírseme ideas decidí hacerlo más largo y por tanto tuve que separar lo que tenía escrito en capítulos. A partir del próximo, ya serán más largo.  
> Espero que os esté gustando.


	4. Capítulo 4

Se despertó por la intensa luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta y por el suave rumor de los pasos de las doncellas. Nada más abrir los ojos, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El baile había continuado por horas y horas hasta bien entrada la noche, y la mayoría de las veces había bailado con el mismo hombre, Killian Jones. Era su deber como princesa bailar con todos los hombres que acudiesen, pero por una vez se dejó llevar por lo que realmente quería hacer y eso era estar con él. Cada vez que pensaba en él sonreía, y todas y cada una de las veces en las que sus ojos se habían encontrado o la mano de él había rozado la suya había sentido un escalofrío y se había sentido muy ligera, como si volara.

Se quedó un rato más en la cama, rememorando esos ojos azules y todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Se lo pasó bien anoche, princesa? - esa era Nadia, la que fue su aya cuando era pequeña y ahora era la jefa de sus doncellas. Ella era la que siempre la despertaba por las mañanas y la que la mayoría de las veces la ayudaba a vestirse.

-Muy bien- respondió Emma a la vez que apartaba las pesadas mantas de encima de ella. Un suave temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando una ligera brisa entró por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, ya que apenas llevaba el ligero camisón de dormir. Se colocó delante del espejo y alargó la mano hasta una bandeja que había sobre una mesa a su lado, donde estaba su desayuno. Distraídamente, cogió una uva y se la llevó a la boca -conocí a alguien- dijo en un susurro.

Nadia se había colocado detrás de ella para empezar a vestirla. Mientras Emma alzaba los brazos para que la doncella pudiera ponerle el corsé esta respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Algún príncipe?

-No, era un Capitán.

\- ¿Y era apuesto?

-Mucho- Emma se agarró a una de las barras que sustentaban el dosel de su cama para que Nadia pudiera ajustarle el corsé -y también era amable y divertido- se sonrojó al hablar de él y decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Volveréis a verle? - Emma nunca llegó a contestar a esa pregunta porque en ese preciso momento entró su madre, después de golpear suavemente la puerta -buenos días, Majestad- rápidamente, Nadia se apartó de la princesa para inclinarse ante la reina.

-Buenos días y buenos días a ti también, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? - hizo la pregunta mientras que se sentaba en una cómoda butaca enfrente de Emma.

-Muy bien, mamá, gracias.

\- ¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer?

-Estupendamente. La música fue excelente y todos muy caballerosos- contestó distraídamente, mirando su reflejo en el espejo e inspeccionando, quizás un poco más minuciosamente de lo normal, su rostro.

-Vi cómo le mirabas- su madre como siempre directa al grano. Emma se sobresaltó.

\- ¿A quién? - decidió hacerse la tonta, pero sabía que eso no servía, no al ver la mirada que le lanzó su madre.

-A ese hombre de la marina. Muy guapo, por cierto- la reina se levantó y agarró las manos de Emma -bailaste casi toda la noche con él y tus ojos brillaban y tu sonrisa era más grande cuando estabais juntos. ¿Quién era?

-Killian Jones. Es el capitán del Jolly Roger- Emma volvió a sonreír, soñadora.

-Vaya, alguien importante- aunque el Jolly Roger y su flota no fuesen muy conocidos por el pueblo, al fin y al cabo, se dedicaban a misiones secretas, así que debían mantener el anonimato, sí era muy conocido por la Familia Real y sus consejeros. Eran los encargados de guardar la paz en el mar y acabar con cualquier ataque antes de que el reino lo supiera y sembrara el pánico - ¿podremos volver a verle? - Emma se encogió de hombros y caminó a su armario para elegir qué vestido se iba a poner ese día -me gustaría conocer al hombre que ha hecho sonreír así a mi hija.

-Mamá, ni siquiera sé si yo misma volveré a verle. Solo bailamos- escogió un vestido rosa pálido, no muy voluminoso, sino lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder realizar sus actividades y obligaciones diarias. Se lo entregó a la doncella y volvió a colocarse delante del espejo.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar para que quien fuera esperase un poco entró su padre.

\- ¡Papá! Espérate a que te de permiso ¿no ves que me estoy vistiendo? - gritó Emma corriendo detrás del biombo para que su padre no la viera medio desnuda.

-Lo siento, cariño, pensé que ya estarías visible- hizo con la mano un gesto ante las doncellas que se habían inclinado ante su presencia y ellas continuaron con sus tareas. Emma asomó la cabeza mientras seguían vistiéndola -me alegro de que estéis aquí las dos pues tengo noticias- ambas mujeres le miraron, prestándole atención - ¿te acuerdas del príncipe Neal? - preguntó mirando a Emma. Ella se quedó pensando unos instantes, pero luego se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza -bailaste con él ayer. Es el príncipe del Reino del Norte y su padre es un hombre muy poderoso. Se quedó prendando de ti y le gustaría casarse contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Emma asombrada saliendo de detrás del biombo con el vestido aún a medio abrochar y agarrándoselo por el pecho para que no se cayera.

-Sé que es de improviso y no te lo esperabas, pero es un buen partido.

-Papá, no me voy a casar con él. Ni siquiera le conozco. Pero qué digo, él no me conoce, no lo suficiente como para que se quiera casar conmigo. Por lo menos, no para que quiera hacerlo por quién soy realmente, sino porque soy guapa y tengo una corona y poder.

-Pero puedes llegar a conocerle. Emma, ya tienes cierta edad y debes empezar a tener responsabilidades. Sabes que el reino está pasando por una pequeña crisis y este príncipe nos promete ayuda y seguridad.

Emma hizo una señal con la mano hacia sus doncellas para que se marcharan. Todas hicieron una inclinación ante la Familia Real y se fueron. Ese era un tema de familia y no quería curiosos a su alrededor –Padre, me da igual- adoptó un tono serio y le habló de forma más educada, como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba con él -no le conozco. Además ¿qué hay de lo que me dijiste ayer? Todo eso de encontrar a mi amor verdadero ¿ya lo habas olvidado?

-Claro que no, hija, pero ¿cómo sabes que él no es tu amor verdadero?

\- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me case con él sin conocerle, y de repente me enamore de él? Sabes que eso no funciona así. Fíjate en ti, te obligaban a casarte con alguien a quien no querías y huiste porque querías estar con madre. No me puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto.

-Bueno, pero tú no estás en esa situación ¿o sí? - preguntó el rey esperando que ella le diera la razón. Lo que no esperaba era que su hija no le contestara y se quedara pensativa con la vista fija en el suelo. Pudo observar cómo un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Puede que haya conocido a alguien- dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Y por qué no he oído hablar de él? ¿Quién es? - preguntó bajando la voz.

-El Capitán del Jolly Roger, le conocí ayer en el baile- respondió aún sin mirar a su padre.

-No es un príncipe. Neal te conviene más, te traerá mayor estabilidad al igual que beneficio al reino. 

-Mira papá- calmó un poco su tono, sabía que discutiendo no iba a conseguir nada -no digo que Killian sea mi amor verdadero, ni tampoco que Neal no lo sea. Del príncipe ni siquiera me acuerdo y a Killian le conozco de una sola noche. Puede que me acabe casando con Neal, puede que no me acabe casando con ninguno de los dos. Pero tú siempre me has dicho que quieres que yo sea feliz y que me impongas casarme con ese príncipe del Norte no lo va a hacer. Por favor deja que yo escoja mi camino tal como tú hiciste. Ahora mismo, el solo hecho de pensar en Killian me hace feliz. Me gustó mucho, papá, es un hombre que me trató con respeto, no solo por ser la princesa, sino porque lo merezco. No me miraba porque tengo poder, sino porque quería conocerme. Ha visto mundo, y me cautivó con lo poco que hablamos. No me obligues a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, y deja que sea yo quien tome esa decisión.

David la miraba fijamente, muy serio, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Una parte de él quería consentir lo que ella le pedía, pero la parte de él que pensaba como rey del Bosque Encantado no podía, y necesitaba que su hija hiciera lo que le pedía. Entendía su postura y su frustración por imponerle algo a lo que él se había negado de joven, pero los tiempos en los que estaban en ese momento no eran los mismos que en su pasado. El reino estaba unido otra vez y solo tenían que velar por su bienestar. Emma no podría dejarse guiar solo por el amor, sino también por el deber, por lo tanto, casarse con el príncipe Neal era su mejor opción para mantener el reino estable y conseguir más alianzas.

Emma vio que su padre no daba su brazo a torcer, aunque también podía percibir la duda en sus ojos. Decidió jugar su última carta -Mamá, por favor, ayúdame. No sé si quiero a Killian, pero me gusta. Me has dicho que me viste feliz con él. Habla con papá.

Blancanieves, la reina, que hasta ese momento había estado sentada sobre la cama observando la discusión, aunque sin intervenir, se levantó y se colocó junto a su marido.

-Cariño, escucha a Emma. La hemos criado como a una mujer independiente para que pueda tomar sus decisiones, y le hemos hablado sobre el amor verdadero y lo poderoso que es, así que es normal que quiera seguir su propio camino. Ella te quiere, y si no hay más remedio, va a hacer lo que le pides. Pero también deja que sea ella quien escoja su destino. Puede que estemos pasando por un momento de crisis y nos vengan bien estas alianzas, pero se pueden hacer de otro modo, sin que sea nuestra hija el precio por ellas. No es la primera vez que hemos tenido problemas económicos o hemos necesitado nuevas alianzas, y siempre las hemos resuelto sin que sea ella el precio. Ambos pensamos igual sobre los matrimonios concertados, así que sería injusto meter a Emma en uno. Deja que encuentre ella su camino, y mientras nosotros arreglaremos esto. No le digas al príncipe Neal que rechazas su propuesta, pero tampoco le digas que la aceptas, sino simplemente que Emma lo va a pensar- se dirigió a Emma, quien la miraba esperanzada al ver que la expresión de su padre se había calmado y parecía entrar en razón -tu padre no te va a obligar a nada, pero tú tienes que prometernos que vas a pensar en lo que quieres. Sigue viendo a Killian si es lo que deseas y así descubrirás qué sientes por él, pero también deja que Neal te corteje. Conócelo, no hay nada malo en ello. ¿Aceptáis el trato? - padre e hija aceptaron mirándose directamente a los ojos. David resopló, derrotado.

-Pero primero me gustaría conocer a ese Killian. Será el capitán del Jolly Roger, pero quiero saber qué clase de hombre es. Podríamos invitarle al castillo esta tarde, puede que nosotros dos podamos ir a cazar y así descubrir sus intenciones hacia ti.

-Eso va a ser imposible- intervino Emma interrumpiendo a su padre. Los reyes la miraron interrogadoramente -ayer me contó que hoy salía con la flota a una misión. Los gigantes marinos están volviendo a atacar las costas del sur y hunden todos los barcos que se atreven a pasar por ahí.

-Es verdad. Probablemente estén fuera varias semanas. Bien Emma, hasta entonces puedes ir conociendo a Neal. Cuando regrese la flota quiero conocer al capitán, y no le verás hasta que yo le apruebe ¿está bien?

Emma miró a su padre hasta que finalmente asintió de mala gana -Podríamos organizar un baile para toda la Marina y el Ejército. Al fin y al cabo, son quienes nos protegen y merecen el reconocimiento. Sería la excusa perfecta para ver a Killian a su vuelta y así tú podrías conocerle y verás que es un verdadero caballero. Papá, te lo prometo, es perfecto. Fue muy respetuoso conmigo y siente admiración por el mar y por servir al reino.

-Eso ya lo veré. Ahora, Emma, haz el favor de vestirte y cuando estés lista ven al gabinete. Debes ayudarme con un par de cosas y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esta discusión- dirigiéndose a su mujer –vamos, cariño.

En cuanto sus padres salieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí, Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama, aun apretándose el vestido sobre el pecho y sonrió ligeramente. Aún podría acabar casándose con ese Neal, pero también existía la posibilidad de que a su padre le encantara Killian y lo suyo se acabase convirtiendo en una bonita historia de amor. Y algo en su interior le decía que así sucedería.

Poco después de que los reyes se hubieran marchado volvieron a entrar sus doncellas, que la terminaron de vestir y arreglar y ella pudo ir al gabinete de su padre.

Desde que pudo empezar a entender los asuntos del reino ayudaba todos los días a su padre con ellos, tales como guerras, impuestos, quejas o peticiones de los diferentes súbditos. Algún día ella sería la reina y tendría que hacer todo eso sola así que su padre le enseñaba a llevar sus obligaciones con justicia. Estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro ante una mesa ancha abarrotada de pergaminos y plumas y ambos estaban muy concentrados, aunque Emma podía observar que el entrecejo de su padre estaba fruncido, y sabía que era por su culpa al haberle desobedecido. No le dijo nada, aunque se sentía mal por haberle defraudado. Pero no iba a cambiar de opinión ni a disculparse por querer ser feliz. Ella quería a su padre, y quería hacerle feliz, pero no a expensas de su propia felicidad. Sus padres le habían contado desde pequeña su historia de amor, cómo él se había revelado contra su tiránico padre y ella había huido de la Reina Malvada, se habían conocido y habían luchado por estar juntos. Y siempre le habían prometido que ella tendría la última decisión respecto a su matrimonio y que nunca le impondrían uno. Pero también eran conscientes de que esa era una promesa peligrosa de hacer porque su vida no era solo de ella y se debía a su reino, de modo que siempre la habían instado a que conociera a reyes y príncipes con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se convirtiera en su marido. Pero ¿por qué tanta prisa ahora? Era cierto que después de la guerra que había ocurrido hacía dos años y después de las malas cosechas de esa primavera, la economía del reino tenía un agujero y habían estado negociando con otros nobles o reinos vecinos. Si incluso había sido ella misma la que se había reunido con alguno de esos embajadores con el fin de realizar algún pacto. Pero nunca se había hablado de la palabra matrimonio, ni de que ella fuera la moneda de cambio, siempre se habían llegado a acuerdos de otro tipo. No, si había una cosa de la que Emma estaba segura, era de que no se casaría con alguien que ella no quisiera.

Esa misma tarde, uno de sus guardias se acercó a ella mientras estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la enorme biblioteca del palacio. El príncipe Neal estaba en el vestíbulo y quería verla. En un principio rechazó verle, si era sincera, no le apetecía conocerle y prefería continuar el resto de la tarde aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol desde la biblioteca sumergida en un buen libro, a solas, pero había hecho una promesa con su padre, así que lentamente se levantó del cómodo diván y fue a recibirle. Quisiera o no debía saber quién era y contra quien acabaría compitiendo Killian. Aunque realmente no había competición, ya que Emma sabía que quería estar con el apuesto capitán y descubrir qué sentía por él antes que estar con cualquier príncipe, por muy rico, poderoso o guapo que fuera.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Emma vigilaba atentamente a los criados yendo y viniendo, cargados con flores, jarrones, mesas y pequeños divanes, que iban colocando alrededor del Gran Salón. Esa noche vendrían los oficiales del Ejército y la Marina, junto con algunos de los nobles del reino, a un baile en honor de aquellos que les protegían. En realidad, ese baile era una excusa para que Emma pudiera volver a ver a Killian. 

Una vez al año los reyes organizaban un baile para el Ejército, de modo que todos los que estuvieran en él pudieran asistir, fueran oficiales de alto rango o soldados rasos, como muestra de agradecimiento por sus hazañas. Además, el rey condecoraba con medallas a aquellos que habían probado su valentía durante ese último año, llevando a éxito numerosas misiones. Pero ese baile se hacía a finales de verano, y aún quedaban unos meses para ese momento, ni siquiera había comenzado la época estival, pero Emma había querido adelantarlo, y de hecho era ella quien lo iba a organizar esa vez.

De la organización de los bailes se encargaba siempre su madre, era la reina, y por tanto la anfitriona, pero esa vez su progenitora le había cedido a ella el puesto, porque como futura reina tendría que encargarse de ello. Por eso estaba tan centrada en su tarea, comprobando que todo quedase organizado del mejor modo posible y que todos cumpliesen su misión.

   


Emma llevaba casi dos meses sin ver a Killian, porque después de ese baile en el que se habían conocido, él había salido con su flota en una misión, y desde entonces no había vuelto porque su misión estaba siendo más larga de lo previsto y le echaba de menos, muchísimo, y llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando ansiosa la noticia del regreso triunfante del Jolly Roger.

Durante ese tiempo, Emma no lo había podido apartar de su cabeza, y cada vez estaba más segura de que le gustaba ese Capitán. Daban igual todas las veces que había visto al príncipe Neal, los regalos o cumplidos que le hubiese dedicado, los paseos o las visitas; simplemente no estaba interesada. El príncipe la trataba bien, era respetuoso con ella y se habían convertido en amigos cercanos, y aunque ella veía cada día que él estaba enamorado de ella, ella no podía corresponderle. Cada vez que estaba con él no sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando conoció a Killian. El brillo en sus ojos, la electricidad en su piel cuando sus manos se unían, ni el calor en sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Solo quería volver a ver a aquel apuesto lobo de mar, y esperaba que él se acordara de ella, que quisiera verla tanto como ella lo deseaba, y que también hubiese sentido aquella noche la conexión que ella percibió entre ambos. Y, sobre todo, esperaba que sus esperanzas no acabaran frustradas y que hubiera ya una mujer esperándole en el puerto cuando llegara.

   


Desde que había embarcado hacía dos meses, Killian no había dejado de pensar día tras día en su princesa. La tenía completamente grabada en su memoria, y la echaba de menos. A pesar de haber estado solo una noche juntos quería volver a verla, conocerla más, porque sí, se había enamorado de la princesa. Era tan perfecta en todos los aspectos que era imposible no hacerlo. No solo era preciosa, también era amable y simpática. Era sensata y con los pies en el suelo. No estaba rodeada de un aura de grandeza como otras personas de la realeza que había conocido.

Pocos días después de llegar a puerto, recibió una invitación del palacio, a un baile, donde además le entregarían una medalla por haber librado a las tierras del sur de los gigantes. Sonrió, tendría otra oportunidad de verla. Se preguntó si ella se acordaría de él, ya que ella había bailado con muchos más hombres aparte de él aquella noche, y después de ese habría asistido a otros eventos. Además, Killian solo era un marino, cuando la princesa seguramente aspiraría a hombres de más alto rango, y tendría una gran cantidad de conocidos y pretendientes entre la realeza de otros reinos, todos más adecuados para ella. De todas formas, se acordase o no de él, estaría encantado de asistir, poder estar cerca de la princesa una vez más, e incluso bailar con ella. Volver a oler su aroma, rodear su cintura con su brazo, conversar con ella, disfrutar de su risa y volver a ver su hermoso rostro. Podía conformarse con algo platónico, con ser simplemente uno más a su servicio. Con protegerla y defender su reino.

   


Los invitados fueron llegando, todos los miembros del ejército pulcramente vestidos con sus uniformes, rojos si eran soldados o azules si eran de la Marina. Muchos de ellos acompañados por hermosas mujeres, otros iban solos.

Poco a poco el Gran Salón se fue llenando y las conversaciones ocupaban cada rincón de esa gran estancia, entremezclándose unas con otras. Los hombres y mujeres iban de un lado a otro, saludando a conocidos, comiendo los exquisitos manjares que la Familia Real ofrecía en las grandes mesas que rodeaban la sala, e incluso algunos ya habían empezado a bailar en el centro de la pista de baile, siguiendo el compás marcado por la orquesta.

Solo había una persona que no estaba completamente integrada. Killian se encontraba en un grupo formado por cuatro de sus compañeros y las mujeres de dos de ellos, pero, aunque se encontraba allí, su mente estaba en otro lugar, y sus ojos no paraban de mirar hacia las puertas de roble, esperando el momento en las que se abrieran.

Estaba nervioso. Durante las dos semanas en las que había esperado impaciente a ese momento había tratado de calmarse, y casi lo había conseguido, pero la expectación de volver a verla podía con él.

El torbellino de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el estridente sonido de las trompetas, que tocaron una fanfarria y después el maestro de ceremonias anunció la llegada de la familia real. Todos se quedaron en silencio y se volvieron hacia las puertas, esperando la entrada de los reyes para mostrarles su respeto.

Killian murmuró una disculpa y se apartó de sus compañeros con la intención de acercarse más a los tronos al otro extremo de la sala, desde donde poder ver más de cerca a la princesa una vez pasara por su lado.

Las puertas se abrieron, y con actitud solemne y regia el rey y la reina y su hija se asomaron por la balaustrada antes de bajar por las escaleras. El rey David iba en el centro, con su mujer a la izquierda, y su hija a la derecha, las dos agarradas de sus brazos. Y aunque la reina Blancanieves era muy hermosa con su pelo caoba y su pequeña figura, la que acaparaba la mirada de todos y la que hacía que los presentes contuvieran el aliento era la princesa Emma, que sin duda heredaba su aspecto de su padre. Tenía una mirada serena y una pequeña sonrisa amable curvaba sus labios. Sus preciosos ojos verdes resplandecían bajo la luz de tantas velas y recorrían la concurrencia a su alrededor. Cada vez que estos se posaban sobre alguien que se inclinaba a su paso, ella hacía un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza en agradecimiento. Su pelo dorado, recogido en un moño bajo y con unos mechones sueltos, enmarcaba su rostro y la convertía en una criatura mágica. Un bonito vestido rojo arropaba su cuerpo. El corsé se ajustaba a su figura y ensalzaba sus curvas, mientras que la falda volaba a su alrededor. Sin duda, la visión de la princesa era algo que no se podía ignorar.

Una vez hicieron el camino hacia los tronos mientras toda la sala se mantenía en perfecto silencio, el Ejército se colocó ante los asientos, mostrando la disciplina de los que luchaban a favor del reino, al ponerse rápidamente y en silencio en filas, ordenados según los rangos, y en las primeras filas aquellos que esa tarde iban a ser condecorados.

El rey dijo unas palabras en agradecimiento a todos los hombres, presentes o no, del Ejército y la Marina que velaban día a día por su seguridad. Dio las gracias a todos esos valientes que habían luchado a su lado en numerosas batallas, y que seguirían haciéndolo siempre que él lo pidiese. Ofreció unas palabras por los que ya no estaban ahí, los caídos en la batalla. Killian agachó la cabeza rememorando la reciente muerte de su hermano y Emma llevó la mirada apenada hacia él para ofrecerle su compasión, pero él no la vio. Y también dio las gracias a las futuras guerras en las que participarían en el nombre de su hija. Después, todos los uniformados se inclinaron ante él y tanto David como Emma se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron delante de todos ellos. El maestro de ceremonias, con un largo pergamino, fue llamando de uno en uno al frente a los hombres, y ellos daban un paso para recibir en privado el agradecimiento de su rey. La ceremonia continuó en riguroso silencio, y siguiendo siempre la misma secuencia. Se nombraban a tres hombres, quienes se colocaban delante del rey, este les daba la mano, intercambiaba unas palabras con ellos y después se volvía hacia a su hija, que estaba quieta a su lado sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja de plata con una gran cantidad de medallas; el rey cogía una y se la ponía en el pecho a sus soldados; a continuación, los tres volvían a su sitio, y el proceso se repetía con los tres siguientes. 

Esos hombres, a pesar de haber afrontado innumerables peligros, se sentían sobrecogidos cuando el rey se dirigía sólo a ellos, y luego la princesa los miraba y les sonreía, educada. Muchos de ellos estaban casados, o estaban a punto de hacerlo, o tenían pareja; aun así, la admiración que sentían por Emma era imborrable.

   


Por fin llamaron a Killian. Como era costumbre, los primeros habían sido los componentes del Ejército, que recibían sus condecoraciones según su rango, para dejar paso a la Marina. Killian, al ser capitán de uno de los barcos más importantes, fue de los primeros en ser llamados, junto con dos compañeros. En el momento en el que oyó su nombre, una gran sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en el rostro de Emma. 

Esta había estado de pie al lado de su padre pacientemente, repartiendo sonrisas y entregándole las medallas, pero había comenzado a cansarse. No debía haber elegido estos zapatos, son demasiado ajustados; no debía haberme puesto este vestido, me da mucho calor; debí haberme puesto otra tiara, está pesa demasiado; debí haber mandado que pusieran menos luces, el resplandor me está cegando. Un montón de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, tratando de distraerse y de no hacer caso al desfile de soldados que iban pasando ante ella, y la miraban embelesados, tratando de captar su atención. Pero en el momento en el que oyó el nombre de esa persona que había estado presente día y noche en sus pensamientos, su mente volvió súbitamente al Gran Salón del palacio, y volvió a prestar completa atención.

El marino se acercó al rey con paso seguro y firme, el rostro serio y la mirada al frente, y se inclinó respetuoso cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Pero su mirada se desvió para mirar a la princesa y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, a la que ella respondió con una propia. Ese gesto inesperado fue captado por el rey, quien miró a su hija dulcemente. Miró al capitán con más atención y su cerebro se puso a trabajar, acordándose por fin del nombre que su hija le había dicho la mañana después del baile en el que había conocido a alguien especial… Al instante adivino que el hombre que tenía ante él era esa persona.

Emma contempló su rostro con libertad durante unos pocos segundos. Los ojos color mar que tanto le habían cautivado brillaban oscuros bajo el resplandor de los miles de luces. Su pelo negro estaba bien peinado, aunque un mechón rebelde se escapaba hacia su frente. Tenía la incipiente barba apenas recortada, tal como era la moda esos días y Emma debía confesar que el vello facial le hacía parecer mil veces más apuesto. Además, de vez en cuando apretaba la mandíbula y no podía evitar encontrar ese gesto irresistible. Estaba serio y atento, aunque tenía una mirada suave y amable y las comisuras de sus labios de vez en cuando se levantaban y Emma estaba segura de que era por ella. Su escultural cuerpo estaba escondido bajo telas de uniforme, que no evitaban que sus músculos se marcasen. Sin duda era atractivo, y cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara querría conocer a ese hombre. Dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar en sus brazos rodeado su cuerpo igual que la otra vez, aunque en esa ocasión de una forma más íntima. Se preguntó cómo encajarían sus labios carnosos en los suyos delgados. Una corriente de calor pasó por cada célula de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara.

   


Después del largo acto el ambiente se relajó, y tanta formalidad se rompió. Los invitados volvieron a hablar unos con otros, y un murmullo elevado como el de miles de insectos ocupó toda la sala. La orquesta volvió a hacer sonar los instrumentos, y las primeras parejas ocuparon el centro de la sala y se sumergieron en un lento baile.

Emma, por el contrario, seguía sentada en su trono, entablando una conversación superficial con su padre, el rey, que aún seguía sentado a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había comenzado a relacionarse con sus invitados, queriendo disfrutar de unos segundos tranquilos.

Killian, mientras tanto, miraba a la princesa desde un lado de la sala, debatiéndose entre acercarse a ella a pedirle un baile, o dejar que continuara con su padre. Finalmente se decidió a acercarse, temeroso de que otro se le adelantara, que fue lo que pasó, porque otro hombre, que claramente no era un soldado, con aspecto regio, el pelo castaño y vestido con un precioso traje verde, extendió su mano hacia la princesa, quien la cogió y juntos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás bailarines. Killian volvió a retirarse hacia donde había estado segundos antes, y pacientemente esperó a que sonaran los últimos acordes de esa melodía, viendo a la princesa y su acompañante bailar alegremente, despreocupados, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y soltando alguna que otra carcajada de vez en cuando de una manera íntima y amistosa. Era obvio que se conocían y Killian no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos ante la conversación tan fluida que mantenían, además de percatarse de la forma en la que él la miraba; con adoración, pero también con cierta posesividad. No sabía quién era ese hombre, aunque decidió que no le caía bien, no si sus intenciones con la princesa eran cortejarla y apartarla de su camino. Tuvo que recordarse que él nunca la tendría y que ella acabaría casándose con un príncipe, aun así, nada le impedía odiar a ese caballero.

Cuando por fin terminaron y se inclinaron ante el otro, Killian aprovechó su oportunidad, y esquivando ágilmente a los que le separaban de Emma, pronto se encontró a su lado, pidiéndole que bailara con él la próxima pieza, a lo que ella aceptó encantada, y ambos empezaron a moverse al son de los alegres y movidos compases de una nueva melodía. Los dos se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, hasta que al final ella rompió la mirada apartando los ojos.

-Me alegro de veros otra vez- inició Emma la conversación, cohibida -y enhorabuena- señaló su pecho, donde descansaba la medalla, y con dedos tímidos la tocó. 

-Yo también me alegro de volver a veros, la verdad, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y muchas gracias - le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, enseñándole sus perfectos dientes y levantó una ceja, de esa forma tan característica suya que a Emma tanto le había encantado la primera vez que se conocieron -Quería haberos pedido el primer baile, pero se me han adelantado.

Emma rio al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta alrededor de Killian, siguiendo los pasos que el resto de las mujeres en la sala -Ese era el príncipe Neal- respondió sin más, no queriendo contarle que había estado a punto de prometerse a él, pero no lo estaba porque ella así lo había querido, con el fin de poder seguir conociendo a Killian Jones.

Él asintió, intrigado por el cambio de expresión en la princesa, pero no la presionó. Continuaron bailando, sin apenas intercambiar más palabras, y simplemente moviéndose y girando alrededor de la sala agarrados a los brazos del otro. Un escalofrío recorrió a Emma al notar los largos dedos de Killian agarrando fuerte su cintura, hundiendo la mano en los pliegues de ropa. Juraría que casi podría notarlos en su piel. Cuando la canción llegó a sus últimas notas, Emma, en vez de inclinarse para agradecer el baile, agarró a Killian de la mano.

-Venid conmigo. Tengo que presentaros ante alguien- y con eso tiró de Killian, quien obediente la siguió, y los dos esquivaron ágilmente a todos los que se acercaban a saludar a la princesa. Emma era consciente de que era una falta de educación hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Había encontrado con la mirada a aquellas personas hacia las que se dirigían, e iba con convicción en esa dirección.

-Padre, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo llamando la atención del rey. Killian tragó saliva, nervioso. No se había imaginado que a quien Emma quería presentarle era a sus padres, los reyes, de forma privada. Tanto David como Blancanieves se giraron para quedar completamente de frente a su hija, y en el rostro de la reina apareció una sonrisa, que no intentó disimular, al ver a su acompañante. Emma titubeó un poco, de repente nerviosa y después de mirar a Killian, y a sus manos entrelazadas, la soltó, al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor campaba en sus mejillas -Él es Killian Jones. El capitán Killian Jones- se corrigió, señalando con una mano al hombre que estaba apenas un paso por detrás de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón ya que ayer no puede actualizar. Apenas estuve en casa. Pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y si es así dadle un poco de amor jaja :))


	6. Capítulo 6

Killian Jones intentó controlar su nerviosismo mientras daba un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ante del rey David de Misthaven. A pesar de haber estado delante de él en otras ocasiones, pocas, pero lo había estado, no podía evitar sentirse acongojado e intimidado. Nunca había estado a solas con la Familia Real, ni había tenido la completa atención del rey, así que era natural su estado. 

-Majestad- murmuró respetuoso. El rey, sonriendo de manera pícara le tocó el hombro, instándole a erguirse, y luego le ofreció la mano, la cual Killian estrechó en un apretón firme.

-Así que tú eres el hombre del que me ha hablado mi hija. No puedo negar que he visto las sonrisas que os habéis dedicado cuando os he colocado la medalla. Me alegro de conoceros.

Después de las palabras de su padre, en ese momento Emma deseó haber tenido magia que le permitiera desaparecer. Miró a su padre avergonzada porque este le hubiera mencionado a Killian que ella le había hablado de él, y rehusó la mirada de Killian. Él, por el contrario, se sintió halagado, e hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Halagado de que su nombre hubiese salido en alguna conversación entre la princesa y su padre el rey. Halagado porque eso podría significar que la princesa sentía lo mismo que él.

-Gracias Majestad, es un honor. Y es un honor también poder saludaros a vos- se dirigió a la reina, a quien cogió la mano y dio un ligero beso en los nudillos. La sonrisa de Blancanieves aumentó aún más -Vuestra hija es una auténtica bailarina, y ya veo de dónde ha sacado su belleza.

Emma estaba segurísima de que su cara debía de ser en ese momento del mismo color de su vestido; de un rojo intenso. David sonrió y miró con amor primero a su hija y luego a su esposa antes de responder.

-Ya lo creo. Tengo la suerte de poder tener a las dos mujeres más hermosas de este reino. Pero bueno, dejémonos de cumplidos, no quiero entreteneros. ¿Por qué no le pedís a mi hija otro baile? - sugirió el rey. Killian miró a Emma radiante, y le ofreció el brazo. Ella, con una sonrisa, colocó su enguantada mano en este y los dos se apartaron de los reyes.

-Me gusta ese Capitán Jones. Parece un hombre sensato. Y es educado- murmuró el rey a su esposa, inclinándose hacia ella.

\- ¿Y has visto cómo la mira? Parece que solo tiene ojos para ella. Y Emma también parece prendada de él. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír tanto. Quizá no necesitemos a ese príncipe Neal, ni que sean presentados más príncipes. Con tal de que sea feliz, me da igual con quien lo haga.

El rey se encogió de hombros, indeciso aún. Como padre pensaba igual que su mujer, contento de ver a su hija con una sonrisa tan grande después de tanto tiempo -Podemos buscar otro medio de crear alianzas- murmuró más bien para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la reina lo oyera y una sonrisa triunfal asomara a sus labios. En esa ocasión, ella estaba del lado de su hija.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cansada de tanto dar vueltas por la sala, pasando de los brazos de un hombre a otro, Emma aprovechó que nadie se acercaba a ella para huir sigilosamente. Se escabulló por una de las puertas laterales que comunicaba con dos pequeñas salas contiguas, en las que algunos de los invitados se habían reunido sentados en los cómodos sillones y charlaban alegremente de los últimos cotilleos del reino. Pasó tan rápido a su lado, que sólo vieron el revuelo de una falda roja. Una vez en el desierto pasillo, Emma se encaramó por una pequeña escalera, apenas eran unos pocos escalones, que llevaban a una salita apenas utilizada por ninguno de los miembros del castillo. Allí había un balcón que estaba situado un poco más arriba y a la izquierda del Gran Salón desde donde Emma esperaba ver la reunión sin ser vista y espiar así a sus invitados, viendo cómo interactuaban unos con otros. Pero lo que no esperaba era ver que ya había allí alguien.

-Se supone que no deberíais estar aquí- dijo con voz imperiosa a la figura fuerte y de cabello oscuro que estaba apoyada sobre la balaustrada. El reprendido se asustó y se dio la vuelta avergonzado, mirando a la princesa con aire asustado.

-Perdonad Alteza, ya me voy- murmuró inclinándose ante ella, pero cuando fue a pasar por su lado ella le retuvo colocando con delicadeza su mano en su muñeca. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes y expectantes.

-No importa, si estáis conmigo podéis quedaros- los hombros de él se destensaron al ver que a los labios de Emma llegaba una radiante sonrisa y asintió agradecido - ¿qué es eso? ¿Ron? - preguntó señalado la petaca que él portaba en la mano, la cual había intentado esconder a su espalda. Killian asintió - ¿no se supone que hay normas en la que se os prohíbe beber?

-Sí, pero es una vieja costumbre que tengo desde que era un simple marino en un barco mercante. Además, la prohibición es solo para cuando estamos de servicio- aclaró él queriendo excusarse. Emma se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la balaustrada, apoyándose como él había estado antes y Killian la siguió, colocándose a su lado.

-En cierto modo, ahora estáis de servicio. Pero bueno, con tal de que no estéis borracho cuando estéis en el barco, supongo que no me importa- comentó ella con una pequeña risa -de todas formas ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Necesitaba respirar. No me gusta especialmente bailar, por eso he venido a buscar un sitio tranquilo, y no me he parado a pensar que no debería estar aquí. Lo siento- se disculpó mirándola.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada -Aunque no os guste bailar lo hacéis bastante bien, y lo habéis hecho conmigo varias veces.

-Me gusta estar con vos- después de eso los dos se sonrojaron y Killian se rascó la oreja, gesto que indicaba su nerviosismo.

Emma miró hacia abajo en dirección a la terraza del Gran Salón en donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus invitados y del que se podían escuchar las notas que emitían los violines y los diferentes instrumentos -Me gustan mucho estos acontecimientos y me encanta bailar, pero eso no quita que prefiera estar leyendo en la biblioteca o en el bosque, o montando a caballo con mi padre. Siento cómo todos los ojos se clavan sobre mí y sé que mi vida no me pertenece sólo a mí- se interrumpió y le miró a los ojos avergonzada por esa confesión. Sus gustos no eran los más apropiados para una dama, para la princesa, y temía la reacción de él. Pero él tenía la mirada clavada en ella, escuchándole comprensivo con atención y con ningún signo de reproche. Esa fue señal suficiente para seguir hablando -no me malinterpretéis, me gusta ser la princesa y pensar que mi reino me quiere, pero sé que esperan mucho de mí y creo que no voy a poder estar a la altura de mis padres. Ellos lograron vencer a la Reina Malvada y romper el maleficio del sueño que echó sobre mi madre, y después la Maldición Oscura, salvándome así a mí. Derrotaron al tiránico rey Jorge. Mi madre consiguió sobrevivir a pesar de haberse convertido en la bandida Blancanieves. Se encontraron el uno al otro y se convirtieron en amor verdadero y lograron reconstruir el reino y llevarlo a la paz y prosperidad en la que ahora vivimos. Vivir bajo esa sombra y pensar si seré capaz de continuar con su legado me atormenta todos los días.

-Vos también seréis una gran reina, Alteza. Lo seréis a vuestro modo, igual que ellos lo fueron al suyo. Se han preocupado para que cuando llegase vuestro momento de reinar lo hagáis sin tener que enfrentaros a todo lo que ellos hicieron, porque quieren lo mejor para vos. Aunque no tengáis todos los problemas que ellos tuvieron y con los que demostraron ser unos buenos dirigentes, tendréis que resolver otros y estoy seguro de que conseguiréis salir adelante.

Emma sonrió agradecida por su confianza en ella -Tengo miedo. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero me aterra pensar en que un día todo dependerá de mí, y me da miedo defraudar a mis padres. Llevo aprendiendo con mi padre todo lo que una reina debe saber, pero no sé si sabré tomar las decisiones correctas.

-Eso es algo innato en vos. Llegado el momento los miedos desaparecerán, miraréis por el bien del pueblo y sabréis lo que hacer. Y solo el hecho de preocuparos por ello ya os convierte en una gran reina. Os preocupáis por vuestros súbditos y movida por ello sabréis cómo comportaros- Killian se tomó la libertad de agarrarle la mano, mostrándole su apoyo, y ese gesto tan osado no fue rechazado por Emma.

-Además mis padres quieren que me case, porque pronto seré reina y es un peso muy difícil para que recaiga sólo en los hombros de una persona.

El semblante del capitán se tornó serio, y le soltó la mano - ¿Tenéis…? - le tembló la voz, y carraspeó en un intento de ocultar su turbación ¿tenéis ya algún pretendiente, o compromiso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, e intentó por todos los medios reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba a los labios al ver el cambio en su acompañante -Aún no. Aunque mi vida no sea completamente mía, me gustaría poder ser yo quien elija a mi compañero de vida. Si hay algo que me han enseñado mis padres es la importancia del amor verdadero- Él volvió a sonreír, satisfecho con su respuesta - ¿y qué hay de vos capitán? ¿Qué es el ser capitán de un barco tan importante? -cambió ella de tema; no quería que la conversación se volviera incómoda.

-También tengo que vivir bajo la sombra de alguien, mi hermano. Era el mejor capitán y el mejor hombre que he conocido- ella le miró comprensiva, y esa vez fue ella quien hizo el primer movimiento y colocó la mano sobre la de él, como él había hecho antes -mi infancia fue dura, trabajábamos como esclavos en un barco mercante y fue gracias a mi hermano por lo que conseguí un puesto en la Marina al servicio de vuestro padre. Mi hermano era mejor marino que yo, y mejor persona, y se ganó el respeto de todos y le nombraron capitán. Me ayudó a ser mejor hombre, y ser alguien digno de llevar la enseña de la corona, del Bosque Encantado. En cuanto murió me nombraron Capitán y temí no estar a la altura. Y aunque nunca alcanzaré a mi hermano, gracias a él tengo lo que tengo ahora.

-Vuestro hermano parece alguien encomiable- halagó ella -siento vuestra pérdida.

-Gracias amor- se interrumpió en el acto al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado y mentalmente se pegó un puñetazo por haber ido tan lejos -p-perdonad alteza, tengo esa costumbre y no debería…-titubeó él, nervioso y avergonzado.

-Está bien, no os preocupéis- le interrumpió ella, antes de que el pobre hombre decidiese tirarse por el balcón por la vergüenza. Le miró de reojo y en su mente reprodujo esa palabra. ¡Qué bien sonaba salida de sus labios! Secretamente esperó que en un futuro volviese a llamarla así.

-Lo siento mucho -titubeó por unos segundos antes de continuar -Aunque me encanta ser el capitán del Jolly Roger, y tengo el respeto de todos los marineros, a veces pienso en lo que me gustaría dejar todo de lado y qué se yo, convertirme en un pirata- dijo él riendo.

\- ¿Un pirata? - preguntó ella entre extrañada y divertida -no creo que sea muy inteligente decirle a la princesa, y futura reina, que os gustaría ser un pirata, ya que tengo el poder de mandaros apresar y ejecutaros.

-Pero no creo que hagáis eso, ¿verdad Alteza? - dijo él bromeando.

-No os toméis demasiadas libertades Capitán Jones- respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego -decidme, ¿por qué querríais ser pirata?

-Porque por lo menos siendo pirata sería completamente libre. Nunca he sido un hombre de seguir las órdenes y tener que responder ante un superior. Mi pasión es el mar, y si por mi fuera apenas pisaría tierra para recoger provisiones, así sí sería completamente libre. Aunque lo de robar, saquear y matar no me parece muy bien.

-Menos mal los dos se rieron a carcajadas, pero luego, al calmarse, Emma continuó seriamente -Os entiendo. Ojalá ser una mujer normal, como cualquier otra, y poder hacer lo que me diera la gana- suspiró -pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.

Killian le sonrió afectuosamente y colocó una mano amable en su desnudo brazo -Podríamos los dos ser piratas. Estoy seguro de que haríamos un buen equipo -ese comentario consiguió que Emma soltara una sonora carcajada y su semblante volviera a iluminarse con una sonrisa.

Cambió de conversación y tímidamente le preguntó -Perdonad mi impertinencia, pero ¿hay alguna señora Jones? ¿O que lo vaya a ser dentro de poco? -le miró por el rabillo del ojo, los colores volviendo a subir a sus mejillas y sin el valor suficiente de mirarle directamente a los ojos, y pudo comprobar que una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Killian. ¿Estaría celosa la princesa? Se preguntó él burlón.

-No. Ni mujer ni pareja -Killian se acercó más a ella y con dedos inseguros le recogió un mechón de pelo que se había soltado y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, tardando más de lo necesario en hacerlo. Acarició lentamente esa pequeña cantidad de pelo, disfrutando de su suave tacto, y con el dorso de la mano rozó casi sin querer su mejilla. Ella contuvo el aliento -Si la tuviera no creo que ella me hubiera dejado bailar con vos, ni estar a solas -Emma intentó ocultar la reacción de felicidad que esas palabras le causaron. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se alegraba. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Killian, permitió que él siguiera jugueteando con su pelo mientras ella intentaba controlar su respiración. Se preguntaba qué le estaba haciendo ese hombre, y por qué sentía un cosquilleo en su interior, como si fuera a explotar. Y sabía por su expresión que por la mente de él pasaba ese mismo pensamiento.

Poco a poco él empezó a inclinarse sobre ella, lentamente, de modo casi imperceptible. Sus manos ya habían dejado su cabello, y con los nudillos le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, mientras su otra mano estaba apoyada en la barandilla, pegada a la suya, de manera que sus dedos casi se tocaban. Emma no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, esos labios recubiertos de barba, esos labios carnosos que se acercaban a los suyos. Sentía su mirada penetrante en ella, y cómo esta alternaba entre sus ojos y sus propios labios. Sus bocas estaban apenas a unos centímetros, pero de pronto el nerviosismo la invadió y se separó bruscamente de él. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la respiración y mantener la compostura.

-Deberíamos irnos- susurró con voz temblorosa -no es apropiado que estemos los dos aquí, solos, y prácticamente a oscuras. Además, vos ni siquiera deberíais estar aquí.

Él asintió apenado por haber perdido ese momento -Lo que mandéis, Alteza- se inclinó ante ella, besó suavemente su mano, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, y se dispuso a marcharse.

Emma pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos al haberse apartado de él tan bruscamente pero no podía, no debía, dejarse llevar así. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la princesa, y debía comportarse como tal. Y eso incluía no andar besando al primer hombre que se cruzaba en su camino, por muy apuesto y amable que fuera.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

El Capitán bajó los escalones y volvió a incorporarse a la fiesta. Se mezcló con la gente y se juntó a sus compañeros, pensativo. Se castigaba por su osadía al haber intentado besar a la princesa, haberla cogido de la mano, enfadándose consigo mismo porque era obvio que había malinterpretado las señales. ¿Cómo era tan tonto como para haberse creído que ella querría besarle? Ella era la futura reina de Misthaven y él no era más que un simple Capitán de barco. Poco después ella apareció por la puerta y en poco tiempo fue rodeada por los invitados.

   


Echó una ojeada al reloj y viendo que ya era un poco tarde y además ya estaba cansado, decidió irse. Como le dijera a la princesa en otra ocasión no le gustaban esos actos sociales, y la única razón por la que se había quedado más tiempo de lo estipuladamente correcto era por ella, por estar un poco más de tiempo a su lado y poder seguir observando su sonrisa.

Miró entre los bailarines y vio el intenso color rojo del vestido de Emma, que resaltaba frente al azul o beige de los hombres del Ejército, dependiendo de a qué rama pertenecieran, y a los colores pálidos de los vestidos de las damas. Con paso firme se acercó a ella. 

\- ¿Me permitís? - preguntó inclinándose y extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Emma sonrió abiertamente, y su compañero le ofreció su mano, inclinándose después y desapareció.

-Un placer volver a bailar con vos- dijo ella con voz rimbombante, haciendo que los dos se rieran. Emma se había sentido un poco culpable por haberle rechazado tan bruscamente cuando estuvieran solos en el balcón, así que estaba contenta de que se hubiera vuelto a acercar a ella.

-Quería despedirme, después de este baile me retiraré. Mañana debo madrugar, tengo que pasar revista a mis hombres, y va a ser una mañana larga- explicó él, soltándole la cintura y haciendo que ella girara sobre sus pies.

-Lamento que tengáis que marcharos- respondió ella, y realmente lo lamentaba.

Por unos cuantos acordes más no dijeron nada, perdidos en los ojos del otro, moviendo los pies lentamente, los cuerpos más pegados de lo que deberían. Emma podía sentir cada fuerte músculo debajo de esa pulcra casaca y estaba segura de que él podía sentir su palpitante corazón golpeando aceleradamente contra su pecho, y no precisamente por el movimiento de los bailes.

-Disculpadme por lo de antes, siento haberme sobrepasado. No creáis que voy besando a princesas nada más conocerlas. Ha sido un error- tenía una expresión culpable en el rostro y no pudo mantener su mirada. Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no lo hagáis. Soy yo la que se ha apartado bruscamente- él asintió, aún inseguro, pero ninguno de los dos quiso seguir con el tema, ambos nerviosos por lo que ese momento había significado para ellos, e imaginando qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera separado, cómo hubiera sido ese beso.

-Alteza- llamó él su atención, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Volvió a posar su mirada en sus ojos, y con ello le prestó atención -me gustaría…- empezó nervioso -querría volver a veros, y me preguntaba si la tarde de mañana podríamos pasarla juntos.

Emma sonrió, enternecida por el nerviosismo de él, que se reflejaba en su voz temblorosa -Me encantaría. Venid cuando queráis, yo me aseguraré de tener la tarde libre, y podemos dar un paseo por los jardines o el bosque.

Killian parpadeó unas cuantas veces, incrédulo. No pensaba que ella fuese aceptar su propuesta. Rápidamente se recompuso y le ofreció una sonrisa -Estaré esperando con ansias.

   


Agotada, Emma subió los dos tramos de escaleras que llevaban hacia su alcoba. Como anfitriona, había tenido que esperar a que los últimos invitados se fueran y luego dar instrucciones a los criados para que recogieran todo de forma correcta, dejando para el día siguiente o, mejor dicho, para unas horas más tarde, aquello que no fuera tan urgente, como mesas o divanes.

Entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se quitó el pesado vestido, dejándolo tirado detrás de ella en el suelo, sabiendo que al día siguiente se iba a ganar una reprimenda de su doncella Nadia, pero no le importaba. Se quitó el corsé, con un poco de dificultad, pues estaba acostumbrada a que se lo desataran, y se puso el suave camisón de lino. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló la larga melena y contenta se metió en la cama, dejando que las pesadas mantas le taparan el cuerpo, aunque no hiciera mucho frío.

A pesar de estar muerta de sueño no consiguió dormirse. Cerraba los ojos y solo veía unos preciosos ojos azules, unos gruesos y apetitosos labios y unas fuertes y callosas manos que acariciaban tiernamente su piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe, ‘¡No!’ gritaba su mente, deja de tener esos pensamientos.

Oía el reloj de péndulo del gabinete de su padre, que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, que daba las horas; y a los criados, que silenciosamente se retiraron a sus dormitorios, hasta que ella fue la única persona despierta en el castillo. Siguió dando vueltas, un lobo aulló en la lejanía; un cuerpo pegado al suyo, una mano ajena sobre la suya, unos labios contra su boca, sus dedos acariciando ese pelo oscuro. Soñó con él, y fue un sueño bonito, un sueño de futuro.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La luz del sol la sacó de esos bonitos sueños, y aunque estaba cansada, no le importó despertarse. Era una bonita mañana, el sol entraba a raudales, acariciando su piel con sus cálidos brazos y los pájaros cantaban. Además, le esperaba una buena y agradable tarde. 

Con una gran sonrisa se levantó de la cama y se lavó la cara en la jofaina, estaba de buen humor. Ni siquiera las quejas y enfados de Nadia por el vestido tirado en el suelo, tal como había previsto el día anterior, le hicieron mella. Alegremente escogió un sencillo vestido verde y lo dejó en la cama. Pidió perdón a la doncella por el vestido de la noche anterior y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su buen humor se contagió a las doncellas, que se miraron con complicidad, aunque sin decir nada.

Cuando horas después, a la hora de comer, bajó al comedor se encontró que los reyes ya estaban ahí. Se sentó como siempre a la derecha de su padre. Aparte de ellos tres, la mesa estaba vacía. El servicio comería más tarde en las cocinas, y el resto de los cortesanos que vivían en el castillo lo harían más tarde, puesto que los horarios de ese día habían sido trastocados debido al baile de la noche anterior.

-Cariño, te felicito por el fantástico baile de ayer. Supiste prepararlo todo para que fuese muy agradable- alabó su madre, como siempre con una gran sonrisa. Emma sonrió también, agradecida - ¿te lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, mamá. Aunque nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan pesado organizar yo sola algo así, pero valió la pena.

-Además volviste a ver a cierta persona- comentó su madre con picardía. Las mejillas de Emma se volvieron como la grana y bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Me gustó ese Killian Jones- intervino entonces su padre en la conversación, mirando cariñosamente a su hija - ¿cuándo volveremos a verle?

-Nos veremos esta tarde. Iremos a dar un paseo- respondió ella. Su madre sonrió orgullosa y contenta por su hija.

-Vaya, yo quería salir contigo a cabalgar esta tarde- intervino su padre -pero supongo que el amor es más importante.

Emma le miró disculpándose -David, déjala- advirtió Blancanieves, y su esposo levantó las manos en derrota.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Neal?

-Papá, Neal no me gusta, nunca me gustó. Recuerda que accedí a verle y le di una oportunidad por ti y a pesar de llevar unos meses conociéndole no siento nada por él -Emma ya estaba cansada de ese tema de conversación. Su padre no hacía más que volver a lo mismo, preguntándole siempre que podía si había reconsiderado su propuesta.

-Ayer se os veía bien juntos.

-Somos amigos. Hemos llegado a conocernos bien, y aunque sé que le gusto no le correspondo.

\- ¿Te gusta Killian? - intervino la reina, tratando de calmar la situación.

Emma respiró otra vez tranquila y sonrió -Si- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -me gusta, y creo que él siente lo mismo. Pero no quiero precipitarme.

David volvió a abrir la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero su mujer le interrumpió -Cariño, deja que sea ella quien elija. Ya tuvimos esta conversación. 

Dieron por zanjada la conversación y pasaron a temas más amenos. Emma apenas participó de esa conversación, estaba más metida en sus pensamientos, y en la expectativa de volver a verle esa tarde. De vez en cuando David le echaba una ojeada. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija y sabía qué significaban cada una de las expresiones de su cara, y la que tenía en ese momento era una nueva. Estaba enamorada. Se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de que no volvería a entrometerse en los sentimientos de su hija. Aunque quería que ella se casara con el príncipe y así tener más estabilidad, quería sobre todas las cosas que Emma fuera feliz, y si ello conllevaba estar con ese Capitán, él lo aceptaría contento por ella. Anotó en su mente que tenía que hablar con sus consejeros sobre cómo mejorar la economía, pero quedando Emma fuera de la ecuación. Suspiró volviendo a mirar a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, que en ese momento sonreía con ojos soñadores. Pasara lo que pasase, no quería perderla.


	8. Capítulo 8

El mayordomo la interrumpió mientras estaba en un pequeño despacho poniendo en orden los papeles de los últimos impuestos. Le informó de que el Capitán Jones estaba abajo y ella, sin perder tiempo, corrió a su habitación a coger una capa antes de bajar para reunirse con él. No hacía mucho frío, esa primavera estaba siendo más calurosa que otros años, pero nunca se sabía, además, ¿cuánto tiempo estarían fuera?

Lo encontró en una de las pequeñas salitas de la entrada principal del castillo, esperándola de pie y mirando a su alrededor, visiblemente nervioso por el hecho de estar allí y en aras de dar un paseo a solas con la princesa. Ella se quedó quieta en el umbral, mirándole mientras él, de espaldas a ella, miraba por la ventana, hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y se percató de su presencia. Emma le sonrió dulcemente, y él respondió a la sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ella delicadamente, casi con timidez. Él asintió y en dos pasos estuvo a su lado, los dos caminando hacia el exterior. Killian le ofreció su brazo graciosamente y ella deslizó su mano por el hueco del brazo y se enganchó ahí.

Anduvieron por unos minutos en silencio, caminando en dirección a los jardines, aunque sin rumbo fijado, ambos un poco más tímidos que de costumbre. Ellos nunca habían estado realmente solos, a pesar de haber compartido unos momentos únicamente ellos dos. Pero no era lo mismo intercambiar unas pocas palabras, por muy intensas que fueran, en una fiesta, que el estar paseando, teniendo la completa atención del otro y todo el tiempo que quisieran. Pero ninguno de los dos era tímido, y en otras circunstancias la conversación hubiera salido fluida, era solo que estaban nerviosos, la atracción que había entre ellos era demasiado intensa.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido vuestro día, Capitán? -preguntó ella, rompiendo por fin el silencio -¿habéis tenido una mañana muy ajetreada?

-La verdad es que sí- respondió él riendo -he tenido que madrugar para pasar revista a mis hombres. Además, han venido los nuevos reclutas y había que darles sus navíos de destino y sus puestos. A media mañana los altos mandos nos hemos reunido y ha sido eterno y he dado las órdenes de las nuevas misiones. En dos semanas me embarcaré de nuevo. Gobernar una flota no es fácil- comentó con humor -el día se me ha hecho muy largo y lento porque estaba deseando que llegara este momento y así veros -Emma, que le había estado mirando atentamente se sonrojó y cuando él bajó la mirada para observarla ella le sonrió - ¿y qué hay de vos, Mi Señora?

-Mi día sin duda ha sido mucho más tranquilo que el vuestro. He supervisado que todo lo que quedó ayer por recoger se hiciera bien y luego me he encerrado con mi padre y dos de sus consejeros en el despacho. Vamos a cambiar las leyes con respecto a los duendes. Pero como todos estábamos cansados por el baile no ha sido un día muy movido- Killian asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa -habéis dicho que en dos semanas volvéis a iros, ¿a dónde?

-A Mairena, una de las islas del sur. Hay revueltas entre sus habitantes, dicen que no pertenecen al reino de Misthaven y no están dispuestos a aceptar vuestras órdenes.

-Es verdad, mi padre me comentó sobre ello el otro día- intervino Emma pensativa. Después le miró a los ojos, con expresión preocupada - ¿tendréis cuidado? Son gente peligrosa, movidos por el odio, que además cuentan con la ayuda de brujas.

-No os preocupéis, Alteza, os prometo que tendré cuidado- le aseguró él, halagado al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Ella asintió, sonriendo complacida al mismo tiempo que él levantaba su mano a sus labios y le besaba los nudillos.

-Tendremos que aprovechar estas dos semanas antes de que os vayáis. Os echaré de menos- murmuró ella tímidamente, aunque quiso poner en alto sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia él. Killian la miró sonriendo con ternura y con su mano libre le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla. Ella se apoyó contra su mano. 

Siguieron caminando. Habían paseado por los jardines del palacio hasta llegar a la entrada sur, por donde habían salido, dejando atrás el castillo. Iban bajando despacio por la colina sobre la que estaba levantada la enorme vivienda. Los fuertes rayos del sol calentaban a la pareja e iban alargando sus sombras por delante de ellos. Al llegar al pie de dicha colina entraron al bosque y la suave brisa que movía las ramas y las hojas les alivió el calor de antes. Emma seguía agarrada del brazo de Killian, ambos caminando lentamente, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera entre ellos, y olvidándose de su ajetreada vida, al menos por una tarde.

-Ayer me disteis una pequeña visión de lo que era ser princesa, pero ¿podríais contarme más?

Emma se rio por esa pregunta, pero se dispuso a contestar -Todo el mundo cree que ser de la realeza es algo fácil. Que tienes muchos sirvientes que obedecen tus órdenes y que tú no haces nada. Que todo son fiestas, bailes, paseos al sol y viajar. Y aunque eso es cierto, no es tan bonito como se cree. Hay fiestas y bailes, pero en la mayoría de ellos se hacen pactos y se establecen alianzas, por eso su preparación debe ser perfecta y nuestro comportamiento en ellos, más perfecto aún. Los viajes no son por placer, son para asegurarse de que nuestras posesiones siguen bien, de que todos los súbditos se encuentren cómodos, para atender quejas, problemas o para tener reuniones con otros reyes. Tu vida no es solo tuya, eres el centro de atención, todo el mundo te mira, quiere saber de ti y vigila cada paso que des, siempre esperando que hagas algo mal para criticarte. Siempre hay algo que hacer, una guerra que preparar, una ley que cambiar, unos impuestos que redactar y una petición que atender, de modo que momentos libres hay pocos.

-Pero todo el mundo os quiere.

-Casi todo el mundo. Pero lo hace más que nada por ser la hija de quien soy. Como os dije ayer, vivo bajo la sombra de mis padres y con la presión de miles de expectativas- el gesto de su rostro cambió, y otra vez esa expresión de pesadumbre, de agobio, volvió a inundarla.

-Y como os dije ayer, lo sabréis hacer estupendamente. Confío en vos, al igual que la mayoría de la gente, y sabréis hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, a vuestro modo- Emma sonrió, aunque no respondió.

Mientras tanto habían cruzado el bosque por su parte estrecha, y habían llegado al valle. Desde allí, en medio del cauce del río, ensanchado en su desembocadura, que servía de protección al castillo, estaba el castillo en una pequeña isla, y se veía en toda su extensión. Se levantaba imponente sobre la colina, con sus miles de torreones siempre vigilados sobre los cuales ondeaban las banderas con el emblema real. Detrás de la colina, las montañas que bordeaban la costa y el mar. En el mismo lado de la orilla donde ellos estaban, hacia la izquierda, muy a la izquierda, el pueblo más cercano, un pueblo de pescadores y marineros donde atracaba la flota y Killian vivía.

Emma sonrió al ver esa visión del río, que, en ese momento, al no ser azotado por el viento, estaba en perfecta calma. Aunque esa calma era engañosa, ya que hacia el centro de aquel río de vez en cuando había remolinos, que habían hecho temblar de miedo a muchos pescadores cuando habían caído en sus aguas al salir en sus pequeñas embarcaciones. Un recuerdo asomó a su mente y apartándose de Killian se dirigió hacia la orilla. Killian la siguió despacio.

-Aquí solíamos venir August y yo. Cuando entramos en esa edad de la infancia en la que la curiosidad lo puede todo me ayudaba a escaparme de mi aya. Entonces, cubiertos con capas y corriendo sin detenernos llegábamos hasta aquí y pasábamos la tarde bañándonos. Volvíamos cuando ya empezaba a anochecer y siempre nos encontrábamos con ella esperándonos y nada más vernos empezaba a regañarnos. Además, más de una vez enfermamos por volver mojados y con viento. Pero ya hace mucho que no venimos.

Killian la miró divertido. Le agradaba descubrir una nueva faceta de la princesa, una que no fuera responsable y regia, tal y como se mostraba a todos, sino una que era traviesa y rebelde. Pero vio en su rostro una expresión de añoranza por esos juegos infantiles y esa despreocupación propia de los niños y se dio cuenta de que la princesa Emma de Misthaven había tenido que crecer antes que los demás de su edad para aceptar su posición. Amablemente le agarró de la mano y la guio hasta el borde del agua donde se sentaron sobre unas rocas.

-No es lo mismo que cuando erais pequeña, pero por lo menos podéis disfrutar de la sensación del agua- Emma sonrió dulcemente. Se desabrochó la capa para que no se mojase y se quitó los zapatos para meter los pies en el agua fría. Killian la imitó y se sentaron uno al lado del otro -Si no os importa que pregunte, ¿quién es August?

-Es mi mejor amigo. En realidad, su nombre es Pinocho, así le llamó su padre cuando era de madera y le talló con la madera de un pino. Su padre es Geppeto, el carpintero real. Es tres años mayor que yo y es de los pocos niños que había en el castillo cuando yo era pequeña. A los dos nos gustaba la aventura y meternos en líos, así que nos hicimos amigos.

-La vida en el castillo debe ser aburrida para un niño, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado- respondió ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra para darle más fuerzas, y los dos se rieron después de eso -como he dicho, no había muchos niños. Y los pocos que había eran aburridos. La hija de la cocinera, que tiene mi misma edad, hablaba siempre con un tono afectado porque se creía importante con solo vivir en el castillo, lo que la hacía insoportable. A pesar de que yo soy la princesa y que podría hacerla encerrar o lo que me diera la gana, siempre me miraba por encima del hombro porque me gustaba más correr o aprender el manejo de la espada que tomar té. Y los otros amigos que tenía eran los príncipes y princesas de otros reinos, a los que solo veía en ocasiones contadas. Y aún hoy apenas los veo. Mi mejor amiga es Elsa, la reina de Arendelle, a la que hace más de un año que no veo.

Emma suspiró resignada y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Ya estaba acostumbrada, y estaba de más quejarse porque con eso no conseguía nada. Por lo menos tenía allí a un amigo al que podía ver todos los días. Tenía a su padre, con quien tenía una estrecha relación y todos los días encontraban un momento para estar juntos, o cabalgando, o enfrentados con las espadas o jugando al ajedrez. Y ahora tenía una nueva persona a su lado que parecía mostrar interés por ella, y no sólo por su título y posición, por su corona y su riqueza, sino por ella misma, por su persona, que se preocupaba por conocerla, y eso le agradaba.

El capitán del Jolly Roger la miró compasivo y le agarró la mano, que en ese momento estaba en su regazo, y llevándola a sus labios le besó los nudillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada no pude subir capítulo. Ha sido una semana mala y la verdad he estado muy desparecida, pero aquí vuelvo, con más energía que nunca. En compensación, esta voy a intentar subir otro capítulo. Espero llegar pronto a casa después de clase, si no, mañana lo subo, I promise.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la siguiente parte

CAPÍTULO 9

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, antes de que  Killian  tuviera que marcharse, siguieron viéndose. No todos los días, pues ellos también tenían otras obligaciones y reunirse con otras personas, además de que Emma aún seguía viéndose con el príncipe  Neal . Emma no le había contado nada a  Killian  acerca de  Neal . Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero ni siquiera podía definir con una palabra concreta lo que tenían ella y  Killian . Podían hablar durante horas y horas y se sentía cómoda con él, pero no quería asustarle ni llevarle a tomar una decisión de la que no estuviera seguro, o en la que ambos no estuvieran preparados.

A pesar de que pasaba muy buenos momentos con  Neal  y habían llegado a establecer una relación de confianza, no era lo mismo que con  Killian . Los días que quedaba con el capitán estaba siempre nerviosa, aunque una gran sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, estaba de mejor humor y hacía todo con alegría; en cambio con el príncipe no, y muchas veces se arrepentía de haber hecho planes con él en vez de haberse quedado en el castillo distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa. Esperaba ansiosa las visitas de  Killian  e incluso se arreglaba un poco más para él. Deseaba su compañía, la conversación y quería conocer más sobre él. Pero como era mujer de palabra complacía a  Neal , y con ello a su padre.

Esas dos semanas disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y poco a poco fueron conociéndose; sus gustos, aficiones, sus miedos, aspiraciones. Eran capaces de reír a carcajadas y también de confiar en el otro sus preocupaciones. La compañía del otro era un descanso y cuando se separaban los dos lo hacían apenados, aunque expectantes por la siguiente vez.

Durante ese tiempo dieron más paseos por el bosque aprovechando el buen tiempo de la primavera, montaron a caballo, practicaron el manejo de la espada una vez que él llegó cuando ella estaba enfrentándose al maestro de armas. Otra vez comieron en un prado, bajo la sombra de un árbol; fue esa vez cuando se dieron su primer beso. Al mismo tiempo que el bosque florecía, lo hacía su amor.

Con la promesa de que esa tarde llegaría pronto para así ayudar a su padre; y como ese día  Killian  no tenía nada que hacer, fue por la mañana a verla y Emma y  Killian  salieron a medio día del castillo, llevando colgada en el brazo una cesta que les había preparado la cocinera. Se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un gran claro. Se sentaron en el borde de este, a la sombra de un pino y sobre la verde y mullida hierba, rodeados de pequeñas flores, margaritas. Extendieron una manta sobre la que colocaron la cesta.

Picotearon la comida casi con desgana, más centrados en hablar o relajarse al sol. Emma estaba tumbada con la cabeza en el regazo de él, mientras  Killian  le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, la frente, la mejilla. Con esa tranquilidad y esas caricias, además de los rayos del sol y la suave brisa, Emma se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa.  Killian  aprovechó para mirarla. Era hermosa. Muy hermosa. La persona más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Estaba seguro de que los ángeles tendrían el mismo aspecto que ella. 

Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en su frente, apenas fue un roce para no despertarla, y pensó que le gustaría poder hacer eso por el resto de su vida. Poder tenerla entre sus brazos, poder besarla siempre que quisiera, no solo en la frente o en los nudillos, sino también en esos perfectos labios. Pensó que le gustaría seguir compartiendo con ella esos pequeños momentos que habían tenido a lo largo de esos días, y poder crear más. Pensó en que le gustaría poder considerarla como suya, y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. 

Aprovechando que estaba dormida dejó volar su imaginación. Pensó que le gustaba hacerla reír y sonreír, pensó que le gustaba tenerla colgada de su brazo mientras caminaban, pensó en lo bien que encajaban sus manos cuando se las agarraban, pensó en lo dulce que era su olor, pensó en lo contento que le hacía. Se permitió también imaginar cómo se vería vestida de blanco, cómo sería colocar un anillo en su dedo, cómo sería estando embarazada de su hijo, cómo se vería cogiendo en brazos a ese bebé. Miró su cara relajada y su pequeña sonrisa y él también sonrió. Era increíble lo feliz que le hacía estar con ella.

De pronto se encontró mirando hacia unos ojos verdes. Emma se había despertado, y le pilló mirándola fijamente. Sostuvieron la mirada embelesados, ojos verdes clavados en ojos azules, ambos con sonrisas. Por fin fue Emma la que desvió la mirada y se incorporó, dejando una sensación de frío en aquel punto en el regazo de  Killian  donde había estado apoyada.

-Me he quedado dormida, deberíais haberme despertado- se quejó, aunque estaba aún sonriendo y agradecida por ese momento de descanso.

-Estabais relajada y en paz, no quería hacerlo- ella le respondió con una sonrisa agradecida. Entonces se puso de rodillas y comenzó a meter las cosas en la cesta.

-Deberíamos irnos. Sabéis que tengo que estar esta tarde en el castillo-  Killian  la ayudó, y una vez estuvo todo metido los dos se pusieron de pie sacudiéndose sus ropas.  Killian  alargó la mano para agarrar la cesta, y mientras las manos de los dos agarraban el asa, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, con una pregunta escrita en ellos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular.

Killian  no había intentado volver a besarla desde aquel intento fallido en el baile, temeroso de su reacción, pero en ese momento pensó que valía la pena volver a intentarlo, porque esa vez estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, de modo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban y no apartó la mirada. Se inclinó unos centímetros, despacio, no queriendo asustarla, y antes de darse cuenta ella ya había pegado sus labios con los de él. Ambos soltaron la cesta, que cayó y quedó olvidada en la hierba por el tiempo que duró ese instante. Con los ojos cerrados movían sus lenguas al compás, en una lucha de pasión que demostraba lo bien que se sentían junto al otro.  Killian  rodeó fuertemente su cintura con ambos brazos y ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y metió los dedos entre su pelo. Furiosamente movían sus bocas, dejándose llevar por ese impulso primario hasta que, faltos de aire, se separaron jadeantes, aunque mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, ambos respirando el mismo aire. Emma fue la primera en recuperarse y después de alternar su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios, volvió a echarse hacia delante, buscando otro beso, que él le dio encantado.

Volvieron caminando lentamente, cogidos de la mano, y con sendas sonrisas en sus labios. Iban andando en silencio, demasiado cohibidos por lo que acababa de pasar como para hablar, pero sin estar avergonzados; se había sentido bien. Al llegar a las puertas del palacio , Killian  le tendió la cesta a una de las criadas y se despidieron. Él, no queriendo sobrepasarse, se inclinó ante ella y le dio un beso en los nudillos, aunque a ella le hubiese gustado que el beso fuera en sus labios. De todas formas, el recuerdo de su boca en la de ella aún cosquilleaba en sus labios.

Después de cambiarse de ropa bajó a la sala donde se reunía el consejo para atender a una asamblea donde se habló de una posible solución a la crisis, volviendo a comerciar con el poderoso reino de  Dargrauth . Asamblea de la que ella apenas se enteró, y luego fue con su padre al despacho. A pesar de las tareas que tenía que hacer su mente estaba distraída y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Su padre la observaba detenidamente, sin poder ocultar él mismo una sonrisa, y dejó que la imaginación de su hija vagase. Sin duda, últimamente se la veía mucho más feliz.

Emma miraba la gran cantidad de pergaminos a su alrededor, pero sin ver lo que había en ellos. ¿Qué eran todos esos papeles, y que significaban esos garabatos escritos? Solo pensaba. Pensaba qué pasaría si se casara con un Capitán de la Marina, y no con un príncipe. ¿Qué dirían de ella? Sabía que sus padres la apoyarían, al fin y al cabo, ya se lo habían dejado claro, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado las repercusiones que eso pudiera tener, ni lo que pensarían los nobles. Más aún si se enteraban del ofrecimiento de  estabilidad y prosperidad que el Reino del Norte les había ofrecido en la forma de su príncipe heredero. Unir dos reinos poderosos no era una oferta que apareciese todos los días, y ella la había rechazado casi sin pensarlo, solo por buscar su propia conveniencia y felicidad. Pero esa parte de ella que seguía siendo rebelde le decía que eso daba igual, que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran siempre y cuando tuviera a  Killian .

Después de que su mente tomara esa resolución dedicó sus pensamientos a algo más agradable. A ese beso. Era la primera vez que la besaban y se alegraba que hubiera sido alguien que de verdad le gustaba. Había sido una sensación muy agradable y que se moría por repetir. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de  Killian  al estar tan juntos, sus manos en su cintura, estrechándola delicadamente, y la sensación de sus gruesos labios sobre los suyos, con su corta barba rozando sus labios, nariz y barbilla en un cosquilleo agradable. Su lengua dentro de su boca, luchando con su propia lengua, aunque no de forma posesiva. Y luego cómo la miraba al separarse. Ese mar que había en sus ojos y que reflejaba la admiración y el amor que sentía por ella le habían provocado la necesidad de volver a besarlo, de volver a probar su sabor.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dos días antes de que  Killian  tuviera que partir fue al castillo a ver a Emma. Ese día no se habían citado, pero como el día siguiente sería uno ajetreado con los últimos preparativos para su nueva misión, pensó que sería mejor despedirse de ella antes por si no tenía la oportunidad de verla.

Nada más llegar al castillo los guardias le cerraron el camino y el mayordomo se acercó a él preguntándole qué quería.

-Disculpadme por venir sin avisar, pero ¿está la princesa? Soy el Capitán  Killian  Jones, amigo de Su Alteza Real. ¿Podría verla? - preguntó con decisión. El mayordomo le miró de arriba abajo hasta que por fin le reconoció como el marino que llevaba varias semanas rondando a la princesa.

-Creo que ahora no está disponible. Pero si queréis acompañarme, esperad dentro y en seguida os informaré- el mayordomo guio el camino hacia el vestíbulo y le abrió una puerta. Entró en una salita, la cual ya se conocía de memoria porque era en la que había esperado a Emma la mayoría de los días. Como todas esas otras veces no se sentó, sino que se quedó mirando las paredes y el techo perfectamente decorados mientras con pasos grandes recorría la longitud de la habitación. No le agradaba la idea de irse y separarse de Emma, se había acostumbrado a verla casi todos los días, o por lo menos a saber que ella estaba cerca, pero  ahora tenía que echarse a la mar por no se sabía cuánto tiempo, y aunque eso nunca le había importado, al fin y al cabo, el mar era su amor, eso había cambiado y le angustiaba tener que dejarla atrás. Se quedó mirando un extraño jarrón que habían colocado en la sala recientemente, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Seguramente provenía de una tierra lejana y extraña. Ya se sabía de memoria esa decoración, y había visto cómo era el Gran Salón, pero no paraba de preguntarse cómo serían el resto de las habitaciones. Cómo sería el segundo piso, y el tercero, y los torreones. Y cómo sería la alcoba de Emma. Seguramente estaría perfectamente decorada, siguiendo el exquisito gusto de la princesa. Sería luminosa y acogedora, igual que ella. Se preguntó cómo sería compartir dicha habitación con ella. También se preguntó qué tipo de decoración escogería para la de sus hijos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose lentamente y el carraspeo de una mujer. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a una doncella joven con cara traviesa.

-Señor, la princesa Emma no se encuentra ahora mismo en el castillo- mirando detrás  de ella , como asegurándose de que no había nadie más ahí con ellos, se acercó más a él hasta quedar enfrente y susurrando le confesó -ha salido con el príncipe  Neal . Se rumorea que están comprometidos. Su Alteza aún no ha dicho nada para anunciarlo, y sus doncellas no me dicen nada, pero el príncipe le pidió su mano al rey hace ya más de tres meses y desde entonces se ven muy a menudo y a ella se la ve feliz y enamorada- el rostro de  Killian  quedó demudado ante esta nueva información. ¿La princesa estaba prometida? ¿Cómo era posible? Al ver la palidez en el rostro del hombre delante de ella, la joven abrió mucho los ojos, asustada -lo siento mucho, no debería haber hablado de esto, nunca consigo medir mis palabras- murmuró nerviosa -señor, ¿os  encuentráis  bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó  Killian  con el rostro serio y la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? No os recomiendo que esperéis, la princesa puede tardar horas en regresar, pero si lo deseáis puedo decirle que habéis venido.

-No hace falta, gracias. Me voy a ir ya, aquí estoy de más- pero no hizo ningún movimiento para indicar que iba a cumplir sus palabras. La doncella le miró, se retorció las manos, nerviosa, y titubeó unos momentos antes de inclinarse y salir -de hecho- la interrumpió  Killian  cuando estaba traspasando el umbral - ¿podríais traer pergamino y pluma para escribir una nota?

Ella respondió con un  ‘ Claro señor’ apenas audible y desapareció rápidamente para aparecer a los pocos minutos con tintero, pluma y dos piezas de pergamino, que le ofreció y luego volvió a retirarse.

Por primera vez , Killian  se sentó en el mullido sillón, aunque no sintió su delicado tacto porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sentía un dolor en su pecho que nunca había experimentado. Con cuidado, mojó de tinta la pluma.


	10. Capítulo 10

La princesa llegó al palacio acalorada y con el pelo revuelto, aunque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que más le gustaba de aquel príncipe que le rondaba era que a él, igual que a ella, le encantaba salir a cabalgar. Además, su conversación era siempre entretenida. Emma no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que ella se hubiera negado a salir a montar a caballo; desde que era muy pequeña y tenía uso de razón se recordaba a sí misma encima de un corcel. Había aprendido tan rápido a manejar bien su montura que ya con seis años no necesitaba ayuda de nadie en esa tarea. Por tanto, aunque el príncipe no le gustaba, le agradaban esas tardes en las que ponían sus caballos a galopar, ya que, aunque a Killian no le desagradaban los caballos y había salido a cabalgar más de una vez con él, era visible que prefería el mar.

Después de llevar su caballo alazán a las caballerizas y encargarse de su cuidado, cepillándole la crin para eliminar el sudor y la suciedad de la galopada y dándole un par de zanahorias, se internó en el castillo. Aunque tenían mozos que se encargaban de los caballos, su padre le había enseñado que cada jinete debe hacerse cargo de su propio caballo, para así establecer un lazo entre animal y jinete, por eso era ella la que siempre se encargaba de su higiene y siempre que podía limpiaba su cuadra, a pesar de las muchas protestas del jefe de caballerizas, que se escandalizaba porque ella hiciera ese trabajo, poco digno para una dama y menos aún, para la princesa.

Con una sonrisa cansada, aunque con el espíritu tranquilo por el paseo, subió a sus aposentos, donde se deshizo de su traje de montar y de su capa, dejándolas en el suelo tiradas, listas para ser lavadas y se metió en el baño, donde sus doncellas, nada más saber de la noticia de su vuelta, le habían preparado la bañera para que pudiera tomarse un baño tranquilamente. Se sumergió y su cuerpo quedó oculto por la tibia agua, apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de mármol de la bañera y cerró los ojos, en un intento de dejar en blanco su mente y así poder relajarse del todo. Sentía su pecho que aún ascendía y descendía violentamente, aun intentando recobrar del todo el aliento, y sus músculos cansados por estar en tensión, pero esa sensación le agradaba. Sin embargo, no pudo apartar todos los pensamientos de su mente, uno en concreto no se alejaba. Dos días atrás, el príncipe Neal la había invitado a almorzar con él en la residencia donde se alojaba, una bonita casa de campo en las montañas. Después, habían dado un paseo por los jardines y ahí fue cuando intentó besarla. Ya llevaban un tiempo conociéndose, y hasta ese momento él había sido respetuoso con ella. No había intentado sobrepasarse y la había tratado adecuadamente, pero movido por su afecto hacia ella, afecto no correspondido, esa tarde había pretendido besarla y dar un paso más en su relación, seguro de obtener una respuesta positiva por su parte. No se había esperado que ella le fuera a rechazar con sutileza, igual que ella no se esperaba que el príncipe se enfadara con ella y se marchara airado, dejándola sola. Esa misma tarde, Neal se había presentado en el palacio disculpándose por el modo en el que se había comportado, y le había rogado que le acompañara a cabalgar. A pesar de todo, a Emma no le disgustaba el príncipe y aunque su escena del día anterior le había desagradado, todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades. Aun así, Emma no podía evitar compararle con Killian. Él había intentado besarla poco después de conocerla y aunque ella se había apartado, más por miedo que por no querer corresponderle o por falta de deseo, él no se había enfadado con ella y la había respetado. Eso solo había servido para que la espera mereciera la pena para cuando por fin se besaron por primera vez. Una vez más, volvió a pensar en los pocos besos robados, algunos más largos, pasionales y llenos de deseo que otros, más castos y dulces. Pero todos ellos cumplían las expectativas que ella había esperado que cumplieran los besos con el hombre al que quería. Porque sí, le quería. Todos ellos le habían hecho sentir que estaba volando y que un centenar de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ella. Por días, eso era lo único que había invadido sus pensamientos.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, dejando que el agua se llevase la suciedad de esa tarde y solo cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse salió suspirando, envolviéndose el cuerpo en una suave toalla con sus iniciales en una esquina, y salió del baño a su habitación, donde ya estaban sus doncellas preparadas para ayudarla a vestirse, y peinarse, y prepararla para la cena. Deslizaron la camisa de lino por su cabeza y luego comenzaron a ponerle el corsé. Emma aguantó la respiración para que pudieran atárselo a la espalda sin ahogarla, preguntándose por millonésima vez quién había inventado esas prendas tan incómodas para las mujeres, y deseando poder vestir siempre con los pantalones de montar, dejando los vestidos ajustados para ocasiones que requirieran vestir de etiqueta. Pero claro, ella era princesa, de modo que siempre debía vestir así. No es que no le gustaran los vestidos, de hecho, le encantaba comprar nuevos, o incluso diseñarlos ella misma, lo que odiaba era esa única prenda cuyo único objetivo era realzar sus formas de mujer dejándola sin respiración.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en su alcoba. En el medio había un solitario sobre con su nombre escrito en una perfecta caligrafía. Se acercó extrañada, no recordaba haberlo visto antes de su salida, y no reconocía la letra. Lo cogió y lo alzó para que sus doncellas lo vieran.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó.

Una de ellas se adelantó nerviosa –Perdonadme, Alteza, se me olvidó avisaros, pero el Capitán Jones vino esta tarde a veros, y como no estabais os dejó esa carta.

Emma asintió pensativa, extrañada por el motivo por el que él le había dejado una carta en vez de esperar al día siguiente para verla.

\- ¿Le atendiste tú? - volvió a preguntar empezando a rasgar el sobre.

-Oh no, Alteza, a mí solo me dieron el sobre para que os lo diera a vuestro regreso.

Emma se compadeció del nerviosismo de la pobre chica. Era muy joven y estaba asustada por su posible reacción al haberse olvidado de notificarle sobre ese mensaje nada más llegar. Emma siempre era amable con sus doncellas, pero también tenía mucho carácter, cosa que había heredado de su madre, y cuando se enfadaba podía perder los papeles.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- dijo cariñosamente -salid mientras lo leo. Podéis venir dentro de un rato -las despidió. Estaba intrigada por el contenido de esa carta así que mientras las doncellas aún estaban saliendo la abrió con una pequeña sonrisa al saber de Killian aun cuando no lo esperaba. Pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al leer el contenido de esa carta.  


_Mi Señora:_

_No sé muy bien por dónde empezar, aunque supongo que debería hacerlo despidiéndome de vos._

_Estos últimos días juntos han sido impresionantes y los recordaré durante toda mi vida con cariño, pero entiendo que esto debe acabar. Me dijisteis que no estabais comprometida, ni que teníais pareja, pero esta tarde al ir a despedirme de vos hasta mi vuelta de la misión me han dicho que estabais con el príncipe y que os ibais a casar. Supongo que en su día no me lo dijisteis porque no era de mi incumbencia, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué un simple súbdito de La Corona debía estar al tanto de los planes de la Familia Real? No os voy a negar que me duele esta situación, y tampoco quiero pensar mal de vos, pensando que habéis estado jugando conmigo. Sé que tenéis vuestras responsabilidades y yo no quiero inmiscuirme, pues debéis hacer vuestro cometido. Como os dije, seréis una gran reina, y un compromiso con un príncipe es algo importante y un gran paso para ello._

_Como os comenté, dentro de dos días me marcho, pero no tenéis que preocuparos, a mi vuelta os prometo que no volveré a cruzarme por vuestro camino, seré otro más entre la multitud, otro que luchará a vuestro servicio y al de vuestro futuro marido._

_Siento si os he hecho perder el tiempo, os he incomodado y me he sobrepasado de alguna manera, siento los besos robados y las caricias y os prometo que vuestros secretos, al igual que estos momentos, estarán por siempre a salvo conmigo y que nunca lo revelaré a nadie, como supongo que ese será vuestro deseo. También siento haberme enamorado de vos. A pesar de ello y si me lo permitís, no me arrepiento de nada._

_Su Alteza, os guardaré siempre en mi corazón y espero que os vaya bien en un futuro. Por lo menos me sentiré feliz de haber compartido estos días con vos, esas palabras y esos bailes, aunque no sintáis lo mismo. Seréis una gran reina, confiad en mí, y confiad en vuestras habilidades. Habéis demostrado que seréis más que capaz._

_Siempre vuestro y a vuestras órdenes,_

_Killian Jones, Capitán de la Marina de Su Majestad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, la verdad es que cuando llego a casa por las tardes, se me olvida que toca subir capítulo. Estoy pensando que cambiar los días que actualizo a los fines de semana, que por líneas generales tengo más tiempo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Releyó la carta una, dos, tres veces más sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las lágrimas que había logrado contener en un principio por fin manaron de sus ojos, que al final se habían posado en unas palabras en concreto, 《 _Siento haberme enamorado de vos》_. ¿Se había enamorado de ella? ¿Sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía? Hacía unos días había descubierto que lo que sentía por el capitán era más que una simple atracción o un capricho, y desde entonces se había preguntado si él pensaba igual. Pues bien, ahí tenía su respuesta. Ella también estaba enamorada de él, y leer esas palabras, descubriendo que él también lo estaba de ella le llenaba de satisfacción, aunque después de esa carta le entristecía aún más. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía creer que había estado jugando con él y con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía creer que ella quería, o que podría, olvidar todos esos momentos compartidos? Desde hacía varios meses sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza, una persona, una cara, unos ojos, un nombre. Killian. Y él era más que un simple Capitán, que un simple súbdito. Él era su vida y tenía que asegurarse de que él lo supiera.

Se levantó bruscamente, tomando una resolución. Se limpió la cara con el agua de la jofaina en un intento de eliminar las lágrimas, aunque aún así los ojos seguían rojos e hinchados. Llamó a sus doncellas, a quienes apremió para que le pusieran rápido el vestido. Ellas la miraron detenidamente, preguntándose qué podría haber molestado tanto a la princesa como para hacerla llorar, ya que minutos antes estaba de buen humor, pero no dijeron nada. Agarró la primera capa que vio y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el pelo despeinado revoloteando a su alrededor, pero sin importarle.

Corrió por los largos pasillos hasta al salón donde la familia real pasaba sus ratos libres y donde sabía que encontraría a su padre.

-Padre- dijo respirando pesadamente, sin darse tiempo a recuperar el resuello. David, que estaba leyendo, levantó la mirada hacia ella, al igual que su madre -he tomado una decisión. No quiero seguir viendo a Neal. Es apuesto, encantador y brillante, es un príncipe, tiene posesiones y riquezas, pero no me gusta. Estoy enamorada de Killian. Dios, solo puedo pensar en él- hablaba de forma apresurada, dejando salir todo lo que había en su corazón -no será rico, ni tendrá títulos o tierras, pero me hace inmensamente feliz. Cuando le veo me siento a salvo, siento que nada malo puede ocurrir. Cada vez que me mira me derrito y cuando me toca una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo. Y cuando me besa, oh cuando me besa, es capaz de hacerme elevar el vuelo y llevarme a las nubes. Es un hombre que no es solo un regalo para los ojos, sino que es bueno conmigo, me trata como si fuera la mujer más especial del mundo, se preocupa por mí, me atiende, me consuela y confío plenamente en él. Cada vez que cierro los ojos solo le veo a él y cuando no estamos juntos las horas se me hacen eternas. Yo solo quiero estar con Killian, estoy locamente enamorada de él, y sé que él siente lo mismo. Siento decepcionarte, pero debo seguir mi corazón y no me voy a arrepentir por tomar esta decisión.

Su padre la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, casi impresionado por ese discurso, mientras que su madre la miraba con esa mirada tan característica suya, sonriendo ampliamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces- comenzó a hablar David -supongo que no tengo nada más que decir. Si es lo que de verdad deseas, yo no te voy a obligar a algo que no quieras.

Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente como no había hecho en bastante tiempo -Gracias- susurró.

-Pero tendrás que ser tú quien le comunique al príncipe tu decisión. Ya eres adulta, así que tienes que actuar como tal encarando tus decisiones- Emma asintió con ímpetu y se levantó y esta vez poniéndose la capa se despidió de ellos -ahora tengo que irme. Tengo que recuperarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decirle lo que siento. No me esperéis- sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal, donde ya le esperaba un carruaje que la llevaría a Helmtown, el pueblo marino a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, en donde estaban amarrados los barcos de la flota real.

Apremió al cochero para llegar cuanto antes y le pidió que se detuviera a la entrada del pueblo. No quería que nadie supiera que la princesa estaba allí, así que se colocó la capucha y continuó a pie, andando rápido e intentado pasar desapercibida, hasta que llegó a los muelles al otro extremo del pueblo. Andando a lo largo de estos echó un vistazo a los cascos de los barcos, hasta que por fin leyó el que estaba buscando, el Jolly Roger. Killian nunca la había llevado a ver el barco y ahora entendía por qué se sentía tan orgulloso de ser su capitán, era un navío hermoso y descomunal. Con sus dos cubiertas repletas de cañones pintadas de amarillo, azul y rojo y los mástiles que ascendían hacia el cielo como palmeras, era sin duda una visión imponente, digna de ser uno de los barcos más importantes de la Marina. Pero Emma no tenía tiempo para admirar cada uno de los detalles del barco. Con paso firme subió por la rampa habilitada con los marinos para subir el cargamento al navío y completar los últimos preparativos antes de su viaje. Un hombre vestido con uniforme y de aspecto rudo la detuvo, era el teniente de abordo.

-Señora, no puede estar aquí, debe marcharse- le ordenó impidiéndole el paso, cuando estaba ya subiendo a la cubierta. Claramente, no la había reconocido.

-Claro que puedo estar aquí- se apartó la capucha en un gesto firme, revelando a todos su identidad -soy la princesa Emma- dijo con voz fuerte. Aquellos hombres que estaban cerca de ella y se habían percatado de su presencia se irguieron al reconocerla y se miraron confusos y asustados por su presencia allí.

-Perdonadme, Mi Señora, no os había reconocido- esta vez el tono del teniente era más suave, sumiso - ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?

-Tengo que ver a vuestro Capitán- tomó la mano que el teniente le ofrecía como ayuda a pasar al otro lado de la cubierta. Una vez con los dos pies en el barco se dirigió a sus hombres.

\- ¡Atención! Su alteza real, la princesa Emma en cubierta- esta vez todos los soldados se enteraron de la visita y corriendo por la cubierta desde donde estaban, se colocaron a ambos lados de la princesa, haciendo un pasillo y se llevaron la mano a la sien, en un saludo militar. Emma asintió agradecida por los saludos, e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  


Killian estaba en su camarote mirando las rutas y haciendo cálculos, consultando cuál sería la ruta más correcta a tomar y marcando aquellos lugares donde podrían encontrar algún peligro para evitarlo. Fue entonces cuando encima suyo, en la cubierta, escuchó una voz diciendo algo a gritos, golpes y el sonido de mil pasos golpeando la madera rápidamente. Extrañado, dejó el compás y la brújula a un lado y se apresuró por las estrechas y oscuras escaleras. Al salir a cubierta se encontró con sus hombres en formación saludando a la princesa.

Se sorprendió y su corazón dio un vuelco al verla allí de pie, delante de él y en su barco, pero después recordó lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde y se recompuso. Con paso firme caminó hacia ella, y agarrando la mano que le ofrecía se inclinó ante ella, besando con delicadeza el dorso de su mano. Pero ese gesto que había repetido en otras muchas ocasiones ya no era como antes. Antes lo hacía como una muestra de cariño, ahora era una muestra de respeto, recordándose que estaba frente a la princesa, no frente a su amiga.

\- ¡Rompan filas! - gritó a continuación, y sus hombres volvieron a sus trabajos, obedeciéndole puntualmente. Aunque desconocía la visita de la princesa, era obvio que quería hablar con él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó ella delicadamente -¿en privado?- añadió señalando a su alrededor.

-Claro- empezó a guiarla adentrándose en la cubierta -vayamos al camarote del Capitán.

Ella entonces se paró y con las mejillas encendidas se negó -Esa no es una buena idea, no sería apropiado.

Él asintió y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. ¿Acaso no se fiaba ella de él? ¿Pensaba que se iba a sobrepasar con ella de alguna manera? Intentó apartar esa idea de su mente. En el fondo sabía que no era eso, no era apropiado que un hombre estuviera a solas en compañía de una dama que no fuera su hija, hermana o mujer, y menos aún si estaban en un lugar con una cama. En cambio, la guio hacia el castillo de popa, de donde expulsó a sus hombres para conseguir intimidad.

Emma caminó hacia el borde y se apoyó contra este, de espaldas a Killian y al resto de la tripulación y durante unos segundos se quedó callada mirando al mar. Killian se acercó a ella, pero se quedó detrás suyo, a unos pasos de distancia. Por fin la princesa se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en él.

-No sé quién os ha dicho lo de Neal y yo, pero no es cierto. Nos hemos estado viendo, sí, pero no estamos juntos ni estamos comprometidos- Emma suspiró y apartó la mirada durante un instante, en el que Killian aprovechó para dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Además, sintió que algo dentro de él se deshinchaba -La misma noche que os conocí el príncipe le pidió mi mano a mi padre. Él intentó convencerme para que aceptara. Neal, aparte de un buen matrimonio, me ofrecía estabilidad y riquezas que pudieran acabar con la pequeña crisis que estamos pasando, además de unir los reinos. Pero mis padres siempre me han hablado del amor verdadero, instándome a encontrarlo, y esa noche había sentido una conexión con vos que no podía negar, así que mi padre me ofreció un trato, permitiría que siguiera viéndome con vos y me cortejarais si yo permitía que Neal también lo hiciera, y que llegado el momento yo elegiría. Supongo que debería habéroslo contado antes, pero me daba miedo que pensarais que iba demasiado rápido, me daba miedo que vos no sintierais lo mismo, y no quería que os sintierais presionado por todo ello y porque en verdad estabais compitiendo por mi mano. Sé que pensáis que estáis siendo muy osado al querer ganaros el corazón de la princesa, que alguien como yo no podría querer a alguien como vos y que no os sentís digno de mí por ser solo un capitán, pero no miento cuando digo que quiero estar con vos, Killian, y que me gustaría llegar a conoceros del todo.

Killian cerró la distancia que les separaba y le agarró la mano -Emma, yo también sentí esa conexión entre nosotros. Si en el tiempo que os conozco he bailado más veces que en toda mi vida, solo por vos. Otras veces estaba ansioso por echarme a la mar, ahora me apena el pensar que estaré separado de vos. Me burlaba de las miradas y palabras de mis compañeros cuando estaban enamorados, y ahora es de mi de quien se burlan. Lo que os dije en la carta es cierto, he disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos compartido y estoy enamorado de vos- confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole la sinceridad de sus palabras. Ella sonrió.

-Esa carta me ha roto el corazón- comentó en un susurro.

-Y a mí me lo ha roto el creer que estabais comprometida, que me habíais mentido y que yo no era más que una distracción- confesó él poniéndose serio -supongo que no confié en vos.

-Yo habría actuado del mismo modo de haber estado en vuestro lugar- admitió ella. Sin importarle que no estaban solos y que cualquiera que mirase los vería, colocó con delicadeza una mano en su mejilla, acercándole a ella.

-Tengo que confesaros que yo también estoy enamorada de vos- él la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, lo que causó la risa de Emma -no me miréis así, es cierto. Y quiero que sepáis que le he dicho a mi padre que no quiero volver a ver al príncipe más. Solo lo hacía porque él me lo había pedido, pero ya desde el primer día sabía que no iba a sentir nada por él, porque mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona- ambos sonrieron y él se inclinó más hacia ella, apoyando su frente en la de Emma.

-No quiero que tengáis problemas con vuestro padre, sé que tenéis que hacer vuestro deber- dijo lo que era correcto, no lo que de verdad sentía y Emma sonrió por su amabilidad.

-Os aseguro que mi padre está de acuerdo. No sois un príncipe, y aunque sé que a él le gustaría más que lo fuerais, me respeta y respeta mi decisión. Además, os tiene aprecio y sabe que sois un buen hombre.

-Si tengo la aprobación del rey, qué más puedo pedir- bromeó. Los dos se rieron. Entonces volvió a ponerse serio y se apartó un poco de ella -entonces, ¿eso en qué nos convierte?

-Podemos seguir conociéndonos. Lo que mi padre quería era que encontrara un marido y por ello quería comprometerme con Neal. Ese era también el motivo por el que los dos debíais cortejarme, para que uno de los dos pidiera mi mano, pero no estoy preparada para casarme, no aún. Me encanta estar con vos, Killian, pero aún hay muchas cosas que conocer del otro. Lo que sí está claro es que sois más que un amigo.

-Esperaré todo lo que haga falta pues, hasta que estéis preparada, porque hay una cosa de la que estoy completamente seguro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos.

Emma sonrió ampliamente por su sinceridad y sintió un revuelo en su pecho. A pesar de que durante esas últimas semanas había sido feliz, una nube oscurecía esa felicidad, y era el pensamiento de que podía acabar casándose con el príncipe y no con Killian, pero una vez que esa amenaza había sido eliminada, su cabeza estaba otra vez libre de preocupaciones, o por lo menos de esa preocupación en concreto. Iba a contestar a sus palabras, pero recordando lo que una vez alguien dijo que una acción valía más que mil palabras volvió a acercarse a él y cerró sus labios alrededor de los suyos. En ese beso los dos volcaron sus sentimientos, el miedo que los dos habían sufrido esa tarde por perderse, la sinceridad de sus palabras, y el amor que sentían por el otro. Killian llevó sus manos al pelo dorado de Emma y con suavidad lo acarició, delicadamente, sin propasarse. Ella colocó las manos en sus caderas para mantener estabilidad y ladeó la cabeza para tener más accesibilidad. Su boca se abrió al sentir la lengua de él recorrer su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso y una vez tuvo paso se introdujo en su boca, danzando con su propia lengua. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente pegados, ni un solo centímetro de su piel se encontraba sin tocar al otro, encajando a la perfección. Killian ligeramente agachado para vencer la menor estatura de ella y Emma con la cabeza alzada recibiendo sus labios. Y así hubieran seguido por siempre, labio sobre labio, lengua sobre lengua, si no necesitasen respirar. Aún sin apartar sus frentes, sin despegar sus cuerpos, los labios aún rozándose y los ojos aún cerrados, en la memoria de Emma apareció un fragmento de una conversación.

-Me dijisteis que un día me llevarías a navegar. Sé que estáis ultimando preparativos, pero este podría ser un buen momento- Killian asintió sonriendo y antes de separarse de ella le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Asomándose por la barandilla del castillo de popa gritó a sus hombres, que se movían por debajo de él - ¡Muchachos! ¡Levad anclas! Preparaos para zarpar y mostrémosle a nuestra princesa de qué es capaz el Jolly Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Llevo unas dos semanas sin actualizar. Pero entre que se me olvidaba, tenía trabajos y encima estaba en una nube por ir a conocer a Jen, no he tenido mucho tiempo. De todas formas, quiero subir durante tres días seguidos otros tres capítulos (aunque me estoy dando cuenta de que probablemente ni mañana ni pasado pueda hacer, así que en cuanto pueda)


	12. Capítulo 12

Para salir de puerto el Capitán se quedó detrás del timón realizando unas perfectas maniobras. Sus hombres trabajaban en perfecta sintonía para que todo saliera bien, no era tan fácil manejar un barco de tal envergadura en un lugar tan estrecho. Emma se mantuvo en todo momento detrás de Killian observando su cara concentrada y el ceño fruncido, y cómo la espalda de su guerrera se tensaba junto con sus músculos. Le impresionó la delicadeza con la que manejaba el timón, como si en vez de estar navegando en un gran navío tuviera en sus manos una figura de porcelana. Salieron del puerto y aún continuó Killian al manejo del timón, aunque esta vez ya más relajado. Ya no había obstáculos. Emma se acercó a su lado y le felicitó.

-Con ese gran manejo no me extraña que todas vuestras misiones salgan tan perfectas- bromeó ella tocándole el brazo. Él se rió y se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Queréis probar?

-Oh no. Si lo hago probablemente acabemos en el fondo del océano- se negó ella separándose y riendo.

-Es imposible que hundáis un barco si no hay lugar donde estrellarlo. Venga amor, yo os ayudaré- Killian le agarró la mano tirando de ella, y Emma con un suspiro por fin accedió. Se colocó detrás del timón y delante de Killian. Él agarró sus manos y las colocó en las cañas del timón.

-Para manejar un barco hay que tener siempre en cuenta el viento, es uno de los elementos más importantes. La rueda del timón sirve para definir la dirección del barco, a babor- y movió el timón a la izquierda -y estribor - y cambió de dirección. Aunque Emma sabía eso, todo el mundo lo sabía, no le hizo callar. Le gustaba su cuerpo presionado contra su espalda, sus manos sobre las suyas frías y su cálido aliento en su cuello, mientras le susurraba las palabras en su oído -las velas están desplegadas y navegamos a favor del viento. Es mejor que el viento no venga directamente desde popa así que hagamos que venga desde babor. Girad dos nudos a la derecha. Debéis mover la rueda con delicadeza. Bien- Emma iba siguiendo las indicaciones, consciente de que en verdad era él quien estaba haciendo todo. Aparte de que seguía tensa por si hacía algo que no debía, su mente no podía concentrarse teniéndole tan pegado y no dejaba de pensar lo bien que sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda -poned rumbo a aquella isla- hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia un lejano islote. Emma giró un poco más el timón, mientras veía que abajo, en la cubierta, todos seguían trabajando para que las velas se adaptaran a la dirección que llevaban.

Ya estaban en la mar abierta, el puerto quedaba ya a unos pocos kilómetros a sus espaldas, no había embarcaciones a sus lados, y el rumbo estaba fijado, pero la princesa y el capitán no se movieron de sus puestos, ninguno queriendo romper ese extraño abrazo en el que estaban. La respiración de Killian seguía rozando su mejilla, enviándole escalofríos por su espina dorsal y sentía el pecho ascendente y descendente de él en su espalda. Una de las manos de Killian bajó hasta posarse en la cadera de Emma. Ella giró la cabeza y la nariz de Killian le rozó la mejilla. Aún sin decidirse a darse del todo la vuelta tensaba el cuello, acercándose por momentos a él e intercambiaba la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios anhelantes. Pero fue entonces cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que no estaban solos. En un extremo del castillo de popa había un oficial con la mirada al frente, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se movían hacia ellos. Incómoda, Emma se separó de él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Killian comprendió y se separó del todo.

\- ¡Timonel! - llamó. El hombre se puso rígido y se acercó a ellos, esperando órdenes -encárguese usted. Mantenga el rumbo y cuando hayamos recorrido tres millas de la vuelta siguiendo la línea de la bahía.

El timonel asintió con fuerza y se inclinó ante la princesa antes de poner las dos manos en el timón para estabilizarlo. Killian cogió de la mano a Emma y la guio hasta las escaleras que los llevarían a la cubierta.

En ningún sitio estarían realmente solos, así que la guio escaleras arriba otra vez, esta vez al mascarón de proa donde se apoyaron contra la barandilla y se asomaron al mar.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien- le cumplimentó él sonriendo. Ella se rio.

-Los dos sabemos que yo no he hecho nada. Y capitán, si somos pareja creo que ya es hora de que nos dejemos de formalidades y empecemos a tutearnos. Al fin y al cabo, yo lo he hecho más de una vez.

-Como desees- los dos sonrieron.

-Te desenvuelves muy bien. Sabes dar órdenes y que te obedezcan.

-Soy el capitán, deben hacerlo. Además, creo que tú también sabes mangonear muy bien a los hombres- ella sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Él le agarró la mano y riendo la besó, mientras que con el brazo libre le rodeaba la cintura, acercándola a él.

\- ¿Qué dirán tus hombres al ver a su capitán de forma tan tierna e íntima con su princesa? Abrazados, cogidos de la mano o besándonos.

-Aún no te he besado. O por lo menos no cuando ellos pudieran vernos- respondió él de forma pícara, inclinando su cara a la de ella.

-Habrá que remediarlo pues- siguió ella el juego, yendo a recibir sus labios. Estos se unieron en un tierno beso, que no duró demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que al apartarse echaran de menos al otro. Emma gimió -Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Entonces acostumbraos- volvió a inclinarse, pero apenas rozó sus labios ella se apartó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hemos dicho de tutearnos?

-Lo siento amor, aún no me acostumbro. Ya sabes, soy un caballero, y los caballeros siempre tratan con respeto a las damas- dijo él seriamente, aunque con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

-Debes saber que no soy una dama en apuros- él se rio, asintiendo con la cabeza- Aunque más bien deberías decir que eres un pirata, al fin y al cabo, es lo que me dijiste que a veces te gustaría ser.

\- ¿Querrías que yo fuera un pirata? - preguntó él divertido. Ella se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

-No sé. Puede que sintiera intriga por ese apuesto pirata de ojos de un azul tan intenso como el mar en una tormenta que conmigo, y solo conmigo, mostrase lo caballero que en realidad es. Aunque solo para que lo sepáis, pirata Jones: no pillo y saqueo en la primera cita.

-Su alteza, ¿estáis coqueteando conmigo? ¿Con este apuesto pirata? Aunque esperad que lo piense, esta no es nuestra primera cita - dijo acercándose a ella. Emma se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

-Claro que no- ronroneó ella alzando la cabeza acercándose a él. De forma rápida Killian terminó de inclinarse sobre ella y le robó un beso.

-Contestando a tu pregunta de antes, al diablo lo que piensen mis hombres de mí. Aunque verán a una pareja que se hacen felices el uno al otro y verán lo enamorado que está su capitán de la princesa.

-Me gusta como suena eso- le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar al frente y al mar. Con los dos brazos le rodeó la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él también la agarró por la cintura y colocó su mejilla en su pelo -el sol se está poniendo y aunque llegue tarde a cenar debería irme antes de que anochezca.

-Claro, iré a dar las órdenes- Killian se separó de ella y fue camino al timón. Emma le miró caminando con paso firme hasta el otro extremo del barco y sonrió. Se arrebujó en la capa cuando el navío viró y una ráfaga de viento le hizo temblar. Las noches de primavera en el Bosque Encantado eran más frías que en otros lugares. Volvió a mirar hacia el mar, aunque poco a poco su visión fue cambiando, al mismo tiempo que el barco cambiaba de dirección lentamente y en vez de un extenso océano, la línea de la costa salpicada de luces de las casas del pueblo apareció ante sus ojos. Desde esa distancia podía ver su castillo irguiéndose imponente en la desembocadura del río. Detrás suyo el inmenso bosque por el cual ese reino comúnmente recibía el nombre del Bosque Encantado. Se veían pequeñas aldeas y el río aparecía y desaparecía describiendo curvas hasta llegar a las montañas. Suspiró. Era una visión hermosa, pero imponente para la futura reina de todo ello.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y unas manos agarrando las suyas. El fuerte olor de Killian, una mezcla de sudor, cuero y mar invadió sus fosas nasales y volvió a suspirar, esta vez de contento. Le dio un beso en el cuello y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - interrumpió ella el silencio, y sin esperar respuesta continuó - ¿quién te dijo lo de Neal?

-Supongo que una de tus doncellas.

\- ¿Era joven, con el pelo naranja, de baja estatura, muy delgada y con ojos traviesos?

-Creo que sí. No lo sé, tampoco me fijé mucho.

-Es Judith, la ayudante de la lavandera. Es muy buena chica pero muy cotilla y le encanta contar chismes. Cuando mi padre me comunicó la propuesta del príncipe mis doncellas me estaban vistiendo y los criados hablan mucho- se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y entrelazó sus manos en su nuca -por su culpa casi te pierdo- susurró.

-Pero no lo has hecho- respondió él de la misma forma, acariciando su espalda.

-Me dijo que llevabais meses viéndoos y que se te veía feliz y enamorada.

-Porque si no sabe toda la historia y no sabía que había otro hombre cortejándome, no sabría que el que me hacía feliz y del que estaba enamorada no era el príncipe, sino el apuesto capitán. Así que solo podía contar los retazos de información que tenía, todos erróneos- él sonrió y acercó su cara a la de ella y besó sus labios, primero con delicadeza, luego con pasión, demostrándole que no le había perdido, y que estaría ahí a su lado para siempre. Ella intensificó el beso, agarrando más fuerte su nuca para que no se apartara de ella. Con delicadeza aprisionó su labio inferior y jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca. Se separó de sus labios y Killian la observó mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún entreabiertos.

Un carraspeo detrás suyo les interrumpió - ¿Capitán? - habló una voz insegura. Killian se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus hombres con la mirada en el suelo, avergonzado por haber sido testigo de ese momento entre su capitán y su princesa y nervioso por haberles interrumpido -estamos llegando al puerto, señor.

-Está bien, ahora voy- el soldado se marchó dejándolos solos otra vez -os acompañaré al castillo en cuanto atraquemos.

-No os preocupéis- hizo énfasis en la fórmula de cordialidad y los dos se rieron -me espera un carruaje en la entrada del pueblo.

-Está bien. Si me disculpas- le dio un beso y se marchó. Volvió al castillo de popa y se puso a manejar el timón. Emma, aún clavada en su sitio, le miró. El rostro concentrado y el pelo despeinado ondeando con el viento. Sonrió ante esa visión, y una vez más se impresionó por lo apuesto que era, tanto que no podía ser real. Parecía un dios. Sin apartar de él su mirada dejó que su mente vagara y se lo imaginó como su marido, como su amante, como el padre de sus hijos, como rey. Imaginó esos preciosos labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su lisa piel, sus fuertes y callosas manos acariciando sus curvas, sus ojos clavados en ella y palabras de amor susurradas en su oído.

Sacudió la cabeza casi escandalizada por lo que se sucedía en su mente, su cuerpo pidiéndole a gritos que dejara de resistirse. Apartó los ojos de Killian y recorrió la cubierta dejando escapar un suspiro. No podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos. No aún por lo menos.


	13. Capítulo 13

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y no había ninguna noticia de la flota que partió a principios de primavera. Emma, como princesa, tenía que estar al tanto del Ejército y la Marina. No obstante, nunca había tenido interés por ello, no entendía el arte de la guerra y por eso siempre dejaba que su padre y los consejeros viesen los informes y le resumieran lo más importante. Sin embargo, no contaba con enamorarse de un capitán de la Marina y desde que él se fuera miraba cada uno de los informes sin perder una palabra, leía cada lista de victorias y derrotas y examinaba cada nombre de heridos que llegaban al castillo gracias a palomas mensajeras, siempre nerviosa, siempre con miedo de que el nombre de Killian Jones saliese en una de esas listas.

 

El tiempo pasó entre trabajo, galopadas con su padre, cotilleos con su madre, paseos con August, libros leídos y pensamientos interrumpidos. Su cumpleaños llegó y pasó y a medida que los días se iban haciendo cada vez más largos la inquietud de Emma aumentaba. No le gustaba estar separada de él, cada día echaba de menos su rostro, sus besos y caricias, echaba de menos su presencia. No aguantaba esa incertidumbre y los días se le hacían más largos en su ausencia.

La fiesta de su vigésimo cumpleaños fue un gran acontecimiento. No solo se celebraba su nacimiento, sino también el aniversario de cuando la Reina Malvada fue destruida, de cuando su maldición fue rota antes incluso de haberse lanzado y de cuando el reino fue salvado. Y todo gracias a Emma, a la Salvadora, que, aunque era solo un bebé recién nacido eliminó a uno de los mayores males de la faz de la tierra. Como había sido planeado desde un principio, Blancanieves tenía que atravesar con su hija aún dentro de ella el portal que las transportaría a las dos a aquel lugar sin magia antes de que se cumpliera la maldición, y así, cuando llegase el momento adecuado, Emma debía romperla. Pero nada salió como estaba planeado. La reina dio a luz antes de tiempo, y como por ese portal solo podía pasar una persona, el rey cogió a la niña recién nacida y la llevó al portal en forma de armario. Por el camino aparecieron los soldados negros, la guardia personal de la Reina Malvada, y tuvo que batirse en duelo con ellos para proteger a su hija, pero fue herido antes de poder terminar su cometido. Cuando apareció la bruja, dispuesta a matar al rey David y a la que estaba predestinada a ser la Salvadora, una intensa luz salió de la recién nacida, haciendo que la mayor amenaza del reino se disolviese en polvos y cenizas. Emma, a pesar de que era solo un bebé había sentido el gran peligro que se cernía sobre ella, sobre su padre y sobre el reino entero y por eso esa magia luminosa tan poderosa que guardaba en su interior se había manifestado, poniendo fin a la amenaza de la Reina, y con su muerte, la maldición quedó rota. Después de esa manifestación de magia nunca más volvió a hacer nada semejante, pero esa magia seguía dentro de ella por si en un futuro una amenaza igual de grande se llegase a producir.

Todos conocían esa historia, y por eso ese día se celebraba por todo lo alto, en honor a la princesa. Así había sido desde su primer año de vida.

Millones de invitados de todos los rincones del reino, y de otros reinos lejanos, acudían a la fiesta. Ella siempre esperaba con ansia ese día, al fin y al cabo, era un día solo para ella. Le gustaban las fiestas y los bailes, además era la oportunidad para ver a sus amigos de otros reinos. Pero ese año era diferente, porque ese año la única persona a la que de verdad quería ver a su lado no estaría allí, y peor aún, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad qué tal estaba, ni si volvería a verle.

A lo largo del día muchos invitados fueron llegando, pues, aunque la celebración sería por la noche, todos venían de lejos y debían alojarse en algún sitio. Y aunque la felicidad era patente, todos con grandes sonrisas, felicitando a la princesa, ese entusiasmo no se le pudo contagiar a Emma. Deambulaba por el castillo con un mohín, y aunque cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien sonreía, esa sonrisa no asomaba a sus ojos, ni tampoco a su corazón. La única persona que pudo sacarle una sonrisa y hacer que por un tiempo se olvidase de su preocupación fue la reina Elsa de Arendelle, a quien después de tanto tiempo por fin veía. Pasaron juntas toda la mañana en los jardines del palacio, escondidas de las miradas de todos los invitados y como otras tantas veces se contaron sus confidencias a media voz. Elsa le contó que su hermana pequeña había tenido su primer hijo, y Emma le resumió su relación con Killian.

Al anochecer, mientras sus doncellas revoloteaban a su alrededor, volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos. En su cabeza aparecía una y otra vez una idea; que él apareciera esa noche, que al igual que en las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer el capitán Killian Jones le diera una sorpresa y apareciese de repente entre la multitud, con sus preciosos ojos azules brillando, su pelo rebelde alborotado y su sonrisa juguetona mostrando todos sus dientes. Que de esa forma socarrona le pidiese bailar y no la soltase en toda la noche. Quizá por eso se arregló un poquito más.

Eligió un voluminoso vestido morado, con la parte de atrás más larga que la delantera, de modo que arrastraba una cola. El corpiño tenía adornos dorados que relucían a la luz de las velas cada vez que se movía y la falda del vestido con bordados también dorados. En la cabeza, sobre el pelo suelto en miles de ondas, una tiara dorada con piedras y diamantes incrustados. Los ojos resaltados gracias al Kohl, polvos en las mejillas y los labios con un ligero tono rojo.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, de que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas y de sus esperanzas, nada de eso pasó, y aunque se divirtió con sus amigos, bailó con todo el mundo y le encantó recibir todos esos espléndidos regalos ese año no fue igual que otros.

Por lo menos, el príncipe Neal no se presentó a la fiesta. Tampoco es que pensase que iba a ir, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior a la marcha de Killian y de que mostrara su repulsión. La mañana después de ese anochecer en el Jolly Roger, Emma había citado a Neal en el castillo para rechazar formalmente su proposición. Lo que no se imaginaba era que Neal se iba a enfadar tanto y a ponerse violento hasta tal punto que la guardia de Emma tuvo que separarle antes de que llegase a sobrepasarse.

Disgustada, Emma quiso distraerse y se encaminó al puerto para despedirse una vez más de Killian. Lo que no sabía era que Neal la siguió cabalgando por el borde del bosque y para su sorpresa, vio a la princesa besar a otro hombre, nada más que al capitán del barco. Enfadado y humillado desenvainó su espada y con paso rápido se encaminó al encuentro de la pareja, que se abrazaba cariñosamente. Con fuerza agarró al capitán por el brazo, separándolos, y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, mandándole al suelo mientras Emma gritaba sorprendida. Luego, le apuntó al pecho con la punta afilada de la espada.

-En guardia, capitán. Coged vuestra arma. No sé con qué clase de engaños habéis conseguido a la princesa, pero no permitiré que un simple capitán me arrebate lo que me pertenece.

Killian se levantó del suelo, apartando con la mano el hilo de sangre que bajaba desde el labio hasta la barbilla. Llevó su mano a la espada, no iba a permitir que nadie, aunque fuera un príncipe, le humillase y mucho menos tratase a Emma de ese modo. Pero ella fue más rápida y se interpuso entre ambos, colocando una mano en su puño impidiéndole que sacase su arma. Miró al príncipe enfadada.

-Guardad vuestra espada. No tenéis ningún derecho a presentaros aquí de este modo. Estoy con Killian y después de lo habéis montado no os imaginéis que voy a querer volver a veros. Me desagradáis. No soy un objeto que os pertenezca y podéis tener todos los títulos que queráis, pero os habéis comportado como un cerdo y Killian ha demostrado ser mejor persona y mejor hombre que vos, a pesar de no tener ningún título nobiliario. Así que marchaos antes de que ordene a mis guardias que os arresten por haber agredido a la princesa.

-No permitiré que me deis órdenes princesa Emma, yo...

-Vos nada. Estáis en mi reino y me habéis ofendido. Sabéis que estoy en mi derecho y como no os vayáis y os disculpeis ante el capitán, estaré encantada de prohibiros la entrada en Misthaven- Killian se colocó a su lado, con la espada en la mano, aunque bajada, mirándole amenazadoramente y dispuesto a actuar si al príncipe se le ocurría alguna tontería. Emma hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias al otro lado de la cubierta que la habían acompañado, que se colocaron detrás de Neal. Esté, viendo que no iba a poder hacer nada, gruñó unas quejas y finalmente se marchó acompañado de los guardias de Emma.

La princesa suspiró enfadada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Killian - ¡Estás sangrando!- exclamó al ver el rojo líquido manchar el cuello de la camisa.

-Estoy bien- guardó la espada y volvió a limpiarse la sangre.

-No, no lo estás- puso una mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar acarició suavemente el labio partido. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se apartó -Ven, te lo voy a limpiar.

-Emma, no...

Pero ella le interrumpió, aún enfadada –Killian, cállate. Guíame hasta tu camarote, espero que tengas ahí una palangana con agua- él supo que era mejor no discutir con ella, así que besándole los nudillos le cogió la mano y la llevó escaleras abajo.

Era la primera vez que estaba en su camarote. Era un lugar pequeño y estrecho, más bien oscuro, con solo dos ventanas a la altura del agua por donde entraba un poco de luz. Su cama en un lado y al otro extremo una gran estantería con libros, quinqués y objetos de navegación. En medio, una mesa con miles de mapas esparcidos.

-Siéntate- le ordenó ella. Agarró un pañuelo limpio blanco y vertió el agua de la jarra en una palangana de cobre. Lo mojó y se acercó a él, colocándose de pie entre sus piernas. Con delicadeza, le limpió la sangre de la barbilla antes de limpiar y desinfectar el labio. Killian frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no se movió ni se quejó, dejándole hacer y mirándola detenidamente. Emma tenía el ceño fruncido, no solo estaba enfadada sino preocupada. Killian tuvo que admitir que estaba adorable cuando se enfadaba. Miró sus delicadas y pequeñas manos moverse sobre su labio, tocándolo con suavidad. Percibió que unas pocas gotas de sangre habían caído en su corpiño, manchándolo, pero ella no le dio importancia. Se admiró de la princesa, tan femenina y guerrera a la vez, tan poco convencional.

Emma abrió un armario que él le había indicado y sacó un frasquito con aceite de nogal para curarle la herida y que no se infectase. Escocía, pero no dijo nada.

La princesa era consciente de la intensa mirada posada sobre ella, pero la ignoró, sabiendo que, si le hacía caso, olvidaría por completo lo que estaba haciendo. También ignoró el hecho de que estaban solos, en un lugar oscuro y estrecho, en su camarote. Que estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, ella entre sus piernas a un solo movimiento de sentarse en su regazo y besarle con ardor y sabía que si hacía eso no podría contenerse.

Terminó de curarle y se apartó un poco de él, aún sin mirarle a los ojos. Killian buscó su mirada y al no obtener respuesta le agarró la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, ahora él también preocupado.

¿Cómo era posible que él había sido quien había recibido el golpe y aun así se preocupase por ella y le preguntase cómo se encontraba? El corazón de Emma se ablandó y por fin le miró forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Asintió - ¿Tú?

-Mejor que nunca- intentó sonreír, pero se le escapó un gemido por el dolor –aunque escuece.

-Dale un par de días y se recuperará.

-No me importa mi labio. Pero quiero que me beses.

-Te va a doler más.

-No me importa- Emma se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso, pero él no la dejó marchar y la atrapó con ambos brazos. Ella se tambaleó y cayó en su regazo, riendo.

-Me encanta ese sonido- murmuró él contra sus labios, mirándola contento.

-Y a mí me encantas tú- respondió ella sonriendo antes de volver a besarle -perdón por haberte gritado antes- él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y volvió a unir sus labios. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa posición, el labio partido de Killian les interrumpió antes y ambos se levantaron y subieron a la cubierta para una vez más despedirse.

  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

De pie en el muelle, con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza ocultando su rostro, una mujer esperaba ansiosa. Se movía nerviosa, y sin dar importancia a las clases de protocolo que recibió desde pequeña, en las que se le pedía mantener una buena postura, cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, miraba a su alrededor inquieta y alzaba la cabeza, estirando el cuello todo lo posible, como si así pudiese mirar sobre la borda de los barcos que cada vez se iban acercando más a puerto y distinguir al capitán del principal de ellos.

Días atrás había llegado la noticia al castillo de que la flota regresaba, y que, si el viento acompañaba y no tenían ningún incidente, al atardecer del cuarto día llegarían al puerto. Desde ese día el humor de Emma había mejorado y esperaba impaciente la llegada de la flota. Como anteriormente hizo, llegó en carruaje hasta la entrada del pueblo y pasando desapercibida esperaba ansiosa que los barcos amarrasen, esperaba ansiosa a verle, esperaba ansiosa a lanzarse a sus brazos después de tanto tiempo separados y a darle un beso en los labios antes de cubrirle la cara de besos.

Los barcos por fin atracaron y por las pasarelas fueron saliendo ordenadamente todos los miembros de la tripulación. Esperó a que bajase el último hombre, que tenía que ser el capitán del barco, pero Killian no salió. La preocupación que había sentido durante los últimos meses volvió de golpe y frenética miró a su alrededor, intentando distinguirle por entre la multitud, o en otro barco. Con paso rápido interceptó el camino del teniente del Jolly Roger.

-Alteza- exclamó él al reconocerla - ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?

-El capitán Killian Jones. ¿Dónde está? - preguntó bruscamente, sin hacer caso a la reverencia.

-El capitán Jones regresó hace tres días, Mi Señora, en el barco que traía a los heridos de regreso-informó.

Emma notó que una corriente helada le recorría el cuerpo y que el color abandonaba su rostro - ¿Está herido? - preguntó en apenas un susurro - ¿está grave?

-No lo sé, Mi Señora. Está en el hospital- la miró con preocupación. La princesa, siempre regia, siempre decidida, siempre fuerte, estaba en ese momento al borde del llanto, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y el rostro tan pálido como un fantasma.

-Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien? - ella negó tambaleándose. Los fuertes brazos del teniente la agarraron antes de que se desplomase y la guio hasta un banco detrás de ella para que se sentase- ¿necesitáis que haga algo? - al no obtener respuesta y al observar la expresión cada vez más acongojada de ella se aventuró a preguntar -apreciáis mucho al capitán, ¿verdad? - ella solo pudo asentir, sin darse cuenta de la pregunta tan indiscreta de aquel hombre -yo también le tengo en gran estima, es un buen amigo. ¿Queréis que os acompañe al hospital y así veis qué tal está?

Emma levantó bruscamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de él, saliendo del trance. Se recompuso e intentando mantener la compostura se levantó y se apartó de él.

-Sí, por favor. No perdamos tiempo -ordenó con voz autoritaria. El teniente, después de dirigir unas palabras a uno de sus hombres se puso en camino, ofreciendo su brazo a la princesa.

Caminando por entre las callejuelas del pueblo llegaron rápido al edificio que hacía las veces de hospital. Emma miraba curiosa a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese pueblo, pero nunca se había adentrado tanto y lo miraba todo pensando qué tan diferente era al castillo, o a cualquier otra ciudad importante en la que hubiera estado. El interior del hospital también le resultó curioso; un vestíbulo al que comunicaban un montón de habitaciones, todas sin puertas, de modo que asomando la cabeza podía ver el interior. Permitió que el teniente preguntara a una de las mujeres que cuidaban a los enfermos, quien les guio hasta una de las habitaciones. Viendo su interior completamente se asombró aún más. La habitación era enorme y estaba llena de camastros con hombres y mujeres, algunos delirantes, otros febriles, unos con heridas o miembros rotos. El aire estaba viciado y el olor no era agradable, mezcla de sudor, sangre y otras cosas que no quería ni imaginar. Pensó cuán diferente era aquel hospital en comparación a la pequeña sala del castillo para las personas que habitaban en él. Era luminosa gracias a las grandes ventanas, con cómodas camas de limpias sábanas, y se acordó del afable médico y las siempre dispuestas enfermeras. Se estremeció al pensar que Killian estaba en ese oscuro y desagradable lugar.

Caminando entre los camastros donde los hombres alzaban su brazo buscando atención y pidiendo agua, llegaron a donde estaba Killian. Tumbado con los ojos cerrados, el rostro pálido y con la frente perlada de sudor, de sus labios salía un quejido lastimero. Vestía una simple túnica, y por el calor de la fiebre había apartado la sábana que le cubría, revelando la venda ensangrentada que cubría su mano izquierda. O más bien el lugar que debería ocupar su mano, que ya no estaba ahí.

Se agachó junto a él, y con mano temblorosa pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, rozándole delicadamente. - ¿Killian? - susurró.

Él gimió al notar su tacto y al oír su voz abrió los ojos, más brillantes que otras veces debido la fiebre, y más azules por la palidez.

-Emma- respondió él en un quejido - ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte- él volvió a cerrar los ojos y movió la cabeza para descansarla sobre su fría mano, reconfortante sobre su ardiente piel. Después, volvió a entrar en la inconsciencia - ¿qué te ha pasado? - susurró.

\- ¿Señora? - la enfermera que los había acompañado la llamó -debería irse, este no es sitio para una dama como vos.

-Quiero hablar con un médico- ordenó sin hacerle caso. La enfermera murmuró algo, pero se marchó para volver a aparecer con un hombre alto, delgado y con cara de cansado. Ella se levantó - ¿Se le puede trasladar?

-Es mejor que de momento no, Alteza- contestó él educadamente.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Cuando le trajeron ya no tenía la mano. Por lo que nos contaron, mientras luchaba su oponente consiguió cortársela. Aun así, continuó luchando y perdió mucha sangre, además tiene otras heridas. Por suerte el médico de a bordo pudo detener la hemorragia y cauterizar la herida antes de que provocase daños mayores, pero no pudo evitar la fiebre. No morirá por infección de la sangre ni septicemia, pero la fiebre es muy alta y si no empieza a bajar podría ser fatal- explicó el médico, alternando la mirada entre la princesa y el capitán.

\- ¿Qué se puede hacer? - preguntó sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama, pues veía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla más.

-Solo esperar. Aplicarle compresas frías y esperar que él pueda luchar contra la fiebre.

-Está bien- tanto el médico como la enfermera se marcharon, entendiendo que la conversación había terminado y ella no se iba a marchar. El teniente se quedó a los pies de la cama, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero no queriendo dejar sola a la princesa. Sin importarle su presencia, ella por fin dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos hasta chocar contra el suelo. Se inclinó sobre él y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas -Killian- susurró mirándole detenidamente, buscando un signo de que él la estuviera escuchando, de que abriera los ojos -no me dejes por favor. Tienes que ponerte bien. Me prometiste que tendrías cuidado y que volverías a mí y no puedes desobedecerme- siguió mirándole, pero nada ocurrió. Ojalá el ser la princesa y tener poder para dar órdenes sirviese también en ese caso, pero solo le quedaba esperar y tener fe en que se mejoraría. Sacudió la cabeza y entonces se percató de una palangana de agua y un trapo que había a su lado en una pequeña mesa. Mojó la tela en el frío líquido y con cuidado le mojó la frente. El temblor de sus labios pareció parar y su rostro contraído pareció relajarse un poco ante el frío contacto del agua sobre su piel ardiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os he tenido esperando por unas cuantas semanas, a pesar de haber prometido que subiría capítulo durante varios días, así que aquí os dejo dos capítulos. De todas formas, mañana intentaré subir otro


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy horrible, lo sé, he estado como mil años sin actualizar.

CAPÍTULO 14

En su delirio escuchó la suave voz de Emma que le llamaba. Abrió los ojos por un breve instante y ahí la vio, sentada a su lado, con su cara inclinada sobre la de él, su pelo enmarcando su rostro. Pero esta vez no sonreía como siempre hacía, sino que sus ojos le miraban preocupados y bañados de lágrimas, y sus labios formaban una fina línea. Parecía tan real, tan diferente a las otras veces que había visto su rostro en sus sueños, en medio de la fiebre… Tal vez esa vez sí era real. No pudo averiguarlo porque todo volvió a quedarse negro, y otra vez estaba en aquel sitio oscuro en el que no podía ver ni oír nada. Solo podía recordar e imaginarse todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, su preciosa princesa en sus brazos y sus labios en los de él.

  


De pronto una intensa luz apareció delante de él y la visión de una mujer inmensamente hermosa de pie frente a él. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban y sus ropajes blancos se camuflaban con la luz. La mujer se acercó a él sonriéndole y fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir su rostro. Era Emma, que como otras veces a lo largo de esos días le tendía la mano y le instaba a agarrarla.

-Emma- susurró. Levantó el brazo, quería tocarla, quería sentirla, pero algo le decía que no era real, que por mucho que quisiera no podía ir con ella, que debía quedarse donde estaba y volver a sumirse en la oscuridad.

  


Con un sobresalto se despertó, abrió los ojos jadeando. Tenía mucho calor y un millón de escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo. Además, sentía un dolor atroz en el brazo izquierdo. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado por estar en una sala llena de gente y no en un agujero negro. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo había pasado. A su lado apareció ella, que le habló con voz dulce, pero él no escuchaba nada y sin poder evitarlo los ojos se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia.

  


Esta vez todo era verde. Un mar de verde hierba delante de él. El sol era tan abrasador como cegador y no había ni un solo soplo de aire. El sudor se acumulaba sobre su piel y su cuerpo ardía. Alguien le agarró la mano, la única que tenía, y luego le tocó el pelo. Estaba fría, lo que supuso un alivio. No podía ver a esa persona, aunque sí podía olerla. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos una figura se acercaba a él. Volvía a llevar un vestido blanco, pero éste era distinto. Ya no era una simple túnica, sino un maravilloso vestido de seda con bordados de encaje que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. La falda le arrastraba unos cuantos centímetros por detrás y volaba a su alrededor mientras ella corría. El velo ondeaba al viento y con una mano se sujetaba los bajos para no pisarlos y con la otra la corona de la cabeza, para que no se cayera. Corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Se miró a sí mismo; vestía un traje azul marino, pero no eran sus ropas de oficial, sino el traje digno de un príncipe, o de un rey. Levantó la mirada y contento empezó a correr hacia ella, pero antes de poder alcanzarla de ella empezó a emanar luz hasta convertirse en una mancha borrosa y bruscamente se paró. Ya no quería alcanzarla. Era hermosa, pero era un ángel de la muerte y por mucho que quería volver a Emma, esa no era ella. Debía luchar para regresar.

  


Escuchó voces a su lado. Eran apenas un murmullo, apenas distinguía las palabras. Le parecía escuchar un zumbido que ocultaba todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Intentó forzar el oído hasta que por fin entendió las voces. La voz, en singular.

-Por favor haz el intento, tienes que mejorar. Te echo mucho de menos y ahora los días parecen más grises. No puedes irte, ¿me entiendes? Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Qué hay de nuestro futuro? Me dijiste que ibas a volver conmigo, que esperarías lo que hiciera falta, pero que nunca te separarías de mi lado. Aún nos queda toda una vida juntos.

Quería decirle que estaba ahí, que no tenía ninguna intención de irse, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, así que, ¿cómo iba a poder decirle nada? Intentó moverse, hablar, hacer una señal, algo, para que ella notase que no la había abandonado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Volvió a dormirse.

  


De pie frente al timón, con la mirada seria y decidida navegaba a través de la tormenta. No le importaban las enormes gotas de lluvia que le empapaban, ni las fuertes olas que hacían oscilar el barco peligrosamente, ni los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo. Tenía el rumbo fijado y hacia allí iba, adentrándose más en la tormenta. Detrás de él, a lo lejos, el sol, el puerto, la luz. Pero no quería ir allí, no quería ir a la seguridad. A su lado, mirándole fijamente estaba Emma, vestida de verde en vez de blanco, simbolizando esperanza. Y delante de él oscuridad, incertidumbre, peligro, claramente no habría seguridad, ni estaría a salvo, ni dejaría de sentir dolor, pero sabía que quería ir ahí. Sabía que quería vivir. Sabía que quería volver al mundo de los vivos. Quería, necesitaba volver a ella y abrazarla una vez más. Aún no había llegado su hora y no permitiría que le apartaran de su lado de ese modo. Ella le necesitaba y él la necesitaba.

  


Enfocó los ojos en el techo, que se alzaba muy por encima de él. Oía quejidos y lamentos a su alrededor y olía su dulce aroma. Giró la cabeza y la vio sentada a su lado, con un pañuelo blanco en el regazo y la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

\- ¿Emma? - la llamó. Su voz no se oyó más que en un susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para que la rubia cabeza se levantara de golpe y buscara la fuente del sonido. Cruzó los ojos con los de él. Se había despertado.  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Había estado a su lado todas las veces que se había despertado. Había escuchado cada uno de sus lamentos y había escuchado todas las palabras sin sentido que había balbuceado. De vez en cuando, se le escapaba su nombre.

Durante tres días prácticamente había olvidado quien era y por tanto sus tareas y había estado en aquel triste hospital desde la salida del sol hasta su puesta. Siempre a su lado, cogiendo su mano, hablándole con palabras de ánimo, intentando enfriar su ardiente cuerpo, intentando no sentirse inútil. Pero él no respondía.

Algunas veces se despertaba, entreabría ligeramente los ojos por unos segundos. Otras veces simplemente dormía y detrás de sus párpados los ojos se movían rápidamente, soñando. Otras veces estaba increíblemente quieto, tanto, que, si no fuese porque su pecho seguía moviéndose, hubiese creído que estaba muerto. Y otras los balbuceos y gemidos de sus delirios le asustaban.

Le hablaba siempre que podía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él la escuchara y luchara de algún modo para volver a ella. Por fin, exhausta, apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos. Solo unos segundos. Apenas había dormido, y ella misma se sentía enferma. Solo unos segundos.

En un sueño escuchó su nombre. ¿O no era un sueño? No distinguía qué era real, estaba tan cansada. Pero su nombre iba acompañado por otros sonidos que ya conocía, y por un olor al que su nariz ya se había acostumbrado. Abrió los ojos solo por si acaso, para comprobar si todo seguía igual. Fue entonces cuando descubrió una cabeza vuelta hacia ella y unos iris azules que la miraban. Se había despertado.

Se levantó de un salto y se colocó a su lado en la cama, temerosa de que fuera un momento de lucidez antes de que pasara lo peor. Le miró interrogante y con una mano sintió su frente. Ya no estaba tan caliente. La fiebre había bajado.

-No tienes tanta fiebre- le informó en un susurró. Aun así, volvió a ponerle el trapo húmedo en la frente. Unas pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su mejilla y delicadamente las recogió con sus dedos. Él se encogió bajo su tacto, aunque sonrió al ver su cara seria a su lado - ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo- ella le miró directamente a los ojos levantando una ceja. Volvió a sonreír ante su mirada de incredulidad y esa expresión que nunca antes había visto en ella -dolorido. Con calor.

A su lado apareció el médico, quien le examinó. Dio órdenes a una de las enfermeras quien un poco después le trajo un remedio de hierbas. Tenía un olor dulce pero intenso. Dijo que eso le aliviaría el dolor y le ayudaría a dormir y descansar bien. Otra vez les dejaron solos.

-Me prometiste que tendrías cuidado- susurró ella cuando vio que el brebaje comenzó a hacer efecto y los ojos de él se cerraban. Le habían administrado un narcótico.

Killian luchó para mantenerse despierto, por lo menos por unos segundos más -Tuve cuidado. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Antes de entrar en la inconsciencia la oyó murmurar -Pero no es suficiente. Tenía miedo de perderte- Aunque no estaba seguro de si había sido fruto de su imaginación o realmente lo había dicho.

  


Al despertarse solo vio oscuridad. Todo estaba mucho más silencioso que antes, aunque seguían escuchándose gemidos y lamentos. Miró en dirección a la silla, que ya estaba vacía, y suspiró apenado. No había esperado verla allí, no a esas horas, aun así, se lamentó por no haberla podido ver una vez más y por no haberse despedido.

No tenía sueño, y aunque lo tuviese, el remolino de pensamientos en su cerebro le impedía mantener los ojos cerrados por más de un minuto. Una serie de imágenes aparecían detrás de sus ojos, y palabras que no sabía de dónde provenían llegaban a sus oídos. Se acordaba de la batalla. Unos barcos enemigos les habían atacado. Habían aparecido casi de repente, llamando su atención con el disparo de cañones. Sus hombres se habían preparado rápidamente para atacar y pronto hombres vestidos con ropas ajadas ocupaban sus barcos, mientras los hombres de la marina también habían abordado los barcos enemigos. Con una espada en cada mano se defendió valientemente de todo aquel que se le acercaba. Su mente estaba en blanco, centrado en reducir a sus oponentes, aunque una promesa aparecía en sus pensamientos. Entonces, sintió un dolor profundo en el hombro y la punta de una espada apareció sobresaliendo por su pecho. Alguien le había atravesado desde atrás. Aún con un dolor desgarrador y la sangre brotando por la herida abierta siguió luchando, aunque con menor ahínco y poco a poco su visión se iba oscureciendo debido a la pérdida de sangre. Sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos y sus reflejos no le respondían como otras veces. Un grito desgarrador escapó de sus labios al sentir el filo de una espada cortando limpiamente su mano izquierda y con los ojos bien abiertos vio cómo su miembro se separaba de su extremidad y caía con un golpe sordo al suelo. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad le invadía.

Dicen que antes de morir ves pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos. Imágenes de todo lo que has hecho pasando a toda velocidad. Otros dicen que solo ves todo el mal que has hecho en tu vida y esas imágenes te atormentan. Los más escépticos piensan que no ves nada, que tu visión se queda negra, luego ves una luz y ya está, te mueres. Pero él sí vio algo, aunque no fueron todas las escenas de su vida, ni sus malos momentos; sino la persona a quien más amaba. Una mujer alta y delgada, con figura de diosa. El pelo rubio y ondulado. Los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Los labios rojos como cerezas. Con un precioso vestido azul celeste, como el que llevó la noche en la que se conocieron. Y luego nada.

Sabía que iba a morir. Lo tenía claro. El dolor era demasiado intenso y sentía cómo la vida escapaba de su cuerpo.

Pero entonces volvió a aparecer ella. Primero en una sala oscura, después en una visión, como un ángel de la muerte. En un campo verde, en un barco a su lado. Y luego otra vez en aquella sala oscura y de repente supo que no iba a morir.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Una tenue luz le despertó. A su lado escuchó una suave respiración y percibió la sombra de unos dedos que le acariciaban con cuidado la mejilla y su crecida barba. Sonriendo, abrió los ojos, y su sonrisa aumentó al ver que, efectivamente, era ella.

-Buenos días- murmuró. Se sentía mucho mejor. Le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo y aún sentía mucho calor, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, y poco a poco se inclinó sobre él, dándole un casto beso en los labios. Él respondió al beso.

Emma fue la primera en separarse y al mismo tiempo que metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa, que aún llevaba puesta, dijo -Tengo un regalo para ti- y sonriendo sacó una petaca, su petaca. Reconoció la funda de cuero marrón que protegía la botellita de cristal que llevaba el blasón de la marina.

Dejando escapar una risa, de la que se arrepintió al sentir dolor en su hombro, levantó la mano, la única que le quedaba -Alteza, ¿estáis ofreciendo ron a un Capitán de la marina? ¿No sabéis que es éticamente incorrecto ofrecer tales tentaciones a un hombre de Su Majestad? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, si vos no decís nada yo tampoco- siguió ella el juego, y ambos sonrieron - ¿puedes incorporarte? - preguntó recuperando su expresión seria. Él asintió y con ayuda de ella se sentó sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared -solo un trago, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a marearte y perder el sentido- Sentía fuego en el pecho, debajo del hombro, allí donde la espada le había atravesado

\- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? - preguntó después de probar el ardiente licor que tanto le gustaba, y deseando dar otro trago, aunque no preguntó por otro, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

-Cinco días- respondió ella distraídamente, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Killian, en un intento de mejorar su aspecto. Debido al sudor de las fiebres estaba húmedo y pegado a su piel.

\- ¿Y llevas viniendo todo este tiempo?

Ella negó sin mirarle, aunque él pudo ver la expresión de tristeza que cruzaba los ojos -No sabía que estabas aquí. Nos avisaron de que regresabais, pero en las listas de heridos no aparecías. Así que fui a esperarte al puerto, pero no te vi y tu teniente me informó de que estabas aquí. Esto fue hace dos días.

Killian levantó su brazo con esfuerzo y colocó sus dedos en su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos -Me alegro de que estés aquí- ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Quería haberte llevado al castillo, allí estarías mejor atendido y más cómodo, pero no me dejaron trasladarte.

-Emma, estoy bien- dijo él con seguridad, aunque la mueca de dolor en su rostro decía lo contrario.

-No estás bien- su voz, aunque aún suave, era firme -te falta una mano, sigues febril, estás herido y los mareos continúan.

-A pesar de eso estoy bien. Estás aquí.

Ella sonrió y él pensó en lo hermosa que estaba cuando sonreía. Parecía que el día se hacía más luminoso y cualquier preocupación que pudiese tener desaparecía. Además, su tacto hacía que no sintiese el dolor de su cuerpo. Emma miró su sonrisa. No era la que muchas veces le dedicaba, pícara y divertida, sino una llena de amor y admiración. Parecía que solo tenía ojos para ella. Y sus dedos sobre su piel, trazando pequeños círculos en su barbilla hacían que sintiese escalofríos. ¿Cómo era posible que amase tanto a una persona a la que apenas acababa de conocer? Killian lo era todo para ella y lo había pasado tan mal al pensar que la iba a dejar. Se había convertido en alguien vital para ella, de modo que pensaba que su propia existencia no sería posible si él faltaba en su vida. Movió la cabeza y besó las yemas de sus dedos sin apartar su mirada de él.


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

A medida que los días iban siendo más calurosos y las noches se acortaban, Killian fue recuperándose poco a poco. Era un hombre fuerte, que se había enfrentado a infinidad de situaciones peligrosas y las cicatrices de su cuerpo demostraban que no era la primera vez que le herían, aunque sí la más grave, de modo que su curación fue progresiva. Las heridas, aunque seguían doliendo, se iban cerrando y el brazo fue cicatrizando en un proceso lento. Sin embargo, aún sentía la mano al final del brazo, y era difícil acostumbrarse a emplear una sola mano en vez de dos. Por fin pudo salir del hospital y regresar a la pequeña habitación donde vivía, negándose al ofrecimiento de Emma de quedarse en el castillo, donde estaría más cómodo, podría ser examinado por médicos expertos y ella podría cuidarle. Pero, aunque le agradaba la preocupación de la princesa, estaba mejor solo.

Asegurada de que ya no corría peligro, que las fiebres no volverían a aparecer y que el capitán no volvería a ninguna misión por unos meses, la princesa recuperó la normalidad y volvió a sus tareas. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, por tanto, había días que ni siquiera le veía. Entre otras cosas, había logrado una alianza comercial con dos reinos lejanos. El Bosque Encantado era rico en minerales, en especial en carbón y habían conseguido venderlos a esos otros dos reinos a cambio de parte de las cosechas. Por lo menos, ya no tenía que preocuparse de otro príncipe tratando de casarse con ella.

  


Con un libro bajo el brazo y con la mano libre agarrando la falda del vestido para no pisarlo y caerse, caminaba por el bosque en busca del lugar perfecto. Por mucho que le gustara recogerse en la biblioteca del castillo en una de las cómodas butacas y pasar allí horas leyendo, en los días de verano, aprovechando el sol y el buen tiempo, se escondía en algún rincón del bosque.

El bosque podía resultar peligroso, sobre todo si te apartabas de los caminos y no sabías dónde pisar, pero años de experiencia le habían enseñado a mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Se oían constantemente los ruidos que hay entre la foresta; las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento, los pájaros gorjeando, el agua del río a lo lejos y los pasos apresurados de algún animal persiguiendo a su presa. Por lo demás, estaba tranquilo. Esa paz era algo poco común para ella, habituada a las siempre presentes voces en el castillo, a los pasos de los criados yendo de un lado a otro, haciendo que todo estuviese presentable y los habitantes tuviesen lo necesario. Por eso atesoraba esos momentos de soledad, donde podía perderse en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba o sumergirse entre las páginas de su libro sin que nadie la interrumpiese.

En busca del lugar perfecto, un sitio donde poder sentarse a la sombra, cruzó el camino. Iba distraída, mirando la cubierta del libro entre sus manos. Era un género de libro que no solía leer, pero lo había empezado la noche anterior porque se sentía identificada con la temática de la novela. Era romántica. No era la primera vez que leía un libro así, de hecho, algunos de sus libros preferidos eran románticos y le encantaba releerlos. Pero anteriormente, al hacerlo, pensaba en las expectativas puestas sobre ella y su futuro, y le aterraba. Sin embargo, ya no tenía que hacerlo más, porque había encontrado lo que buscaba al leer esos libros: amor.

Por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que los cascos de un caballo al galope rebotaban contra el suelo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tras un recodo del camino casi choca contra dicho caballo. Del susto pegó un grito y dio un paso para atrás, pisó el bajo del vestido y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Perdonadme, mi señora! - gritó el jinete bajando a toda prisa del caballo para ayudarla. Se agachó a su lado y fue entonces cuando se percató contra quien había chocado - ¡Emma! - exclamó. La rubia por fin levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a los ojos azules que tan bien conocía - ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho.

-Sí, sí- respondió con un lamento. Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y con su ayuda se levantó -iba distraída.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - en su voz había preocupación y Emma sonrió tiernamente. Colocó su mano en su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente- le aseguró. Él la escudriñó un rato, y aceptando su respuesta movió la cabeza y le besó la muñeca, el único trozo de piel que podía alcanzar -de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba al castillo a verte. Aunque veo que tienes otros planes- añadió señalando al libro. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Me vendrá bien la compañía- le tendió el libro para que lo sujetara y se sacudió las hojas que se habían pegado a su falda. Luego se arregló el pelo alborotado por la caída.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - preguntó Killian cuando ella hubo terminado de recolocarse la ropa, señalando el caballo. Ella asintió sonriendo. Subió él primero a la montura e hizo hueco delante de él, donde ella se colocó a mujeriegas. La rodeó con ambos brazos para asegurarla en el sitio y con su única mano agarró las riendas y espoleó al caballo, que comenzó a trotar lentamente. Emma se reclinó sobre su pecho, disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos. No dijeron nada por un tiempo, simplemente dejaron que el caballo les guiase, disfrutando del viento en sus caras y de la compañía del otro. Emma sentía el pecho de él que se movía en su espalda y notaba su propio corazón bombeando deprisa, y no por la cabalgada o el susto de la caída. Le gustaba la proximidad de su cuerpo, en donde se sentía segura. Le gustaba el cosquilleo que provocaba su suave respiración sobre su cuello y mejilla, con su cara casi pegada a la suya. Suspiró y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. De pronto sintió sus suaves labios en su mejilla, rozándola dulcemente, sin llegar a darle un beso, pero mostrándole su cariño. Al verla así, apoyada contra él, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo relajada, él sonrió también. Con el brazo izquierdo, que había estado apoyado junto a las riendas, rodeó su delgada cintura y la colocó sobre su estómago. Emma descansó ambas manos sobre él.

-Me gusta tu garfio. Así sí pareces un verdadero pirata- susurró agarrándolo, como si en vez del elemento de metal estuviese sujetando su mano, como había hecho otras veces. Durante un tiempo había llevado el muñón libre para dejar que el brazo cicatrizara, pero luego se colocó una prótesis de madera que Geppeto, por orden de Emma, había creado para él. Al parecer, la había sustituido por el garfio. Él se rio por ese comentario, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Emma por la vibración de su risa en su pecho - ¿hacia dónde estamos yendo?

-Hacia ningún lado en concreto- respondió él. Le daba igual a dónde pudieran ir porque le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, tan en paz. Era una sensación tan agradable saber que ella deseaba estar con él tanto como él quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-Déjame- susurró ella con la voz entrecortada. Parecía como si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos y le respondiese con esa sencilla palabra. Emma agarró las riendas y con mano firme dirigió al caballo, haciendo que cambiase de dirección y saliendo del camino principal hacia uno de los pequeños caminos que se internaban por el bosque. Killian pasó el otro brazo, ahora libre, también por su cintura, ya no solo para agarrarse, sino para poder abrazarla con propiedad. Emma se movió un poco hacia atrás para quedar más pegada a él y se derritió en su abrazo en vez de estirar la espalda para mantener una figura erguida como un buen jinete debe hacer. Estaba cómoda en su abrazo, y, lo que es más, feliz de estar ahí.

  


La montura dejó atrás los últimos árboles y el sol les deslumbró. Killian aflojó el abrazo sobre Emma y abrió la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, escondiéndose en el mar. El cielo, de un millón de colores diferentes, era hermoso. Pasaba de un añil, al amarillo, naranja, a un tono entre lila, rosado y rojo que semejaba al fuego hasta juntarse con el azul del mar. El sol parecía una bola de fuego bañándose en el océano a sus pies y que poco a poco dejaba paso a la luna, que ya empezaba a aparecer en el cielo, asomando entre las nubes. Debajo de un enorme acantilado rompían las olas contra las rocas con gran estruendo de espuma, que blanqueaba el azul del mar. No se veía ni un barco en la gran extensión de agua y todo estaba tranquilo. Hacia la izquierda y por debajo de ellos se veía el castillo desde arriba, al igual que el río y su desembocadura, la playa y varias aldeas. Detrás de ellos, el bosque que acababan de cruzar.

Killian desmontó del caballo casi sonámbulo, sin poder apartar la mirada de lo que estaba frente a él. Distraídamente ayudó a Emma a bajar, aunque en realidad, ella no necesitaba la ayuda, ya que bajó con facilidad, como siempre. Con pasos cortos y pisando entre las piedras sin darse realmente cuenta de donde colocaba los pies se acercó al borde del precipicio, maravillado. Emma le siguió a paso lento, con una gran sonrisa y felicitándose por haberle sacado esa reacción. Sabía que siempre podía tentarle con el mar.

-Esto es precioso- susurró Killian aún sin salir del todo de su estupor. Por fin se paró casi al borde del acantilado, abarcando todo con la mirada, queriendo memorizar la visión. Emma se paró a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho, y él la abrazó distraídamente. Su largo pelo rubio ondeaba desordenado por el viento, azotándoles la cara.

-Llevo viniendo aquí desde hace años, mi padre me lo enseñó. Deberías verlo antes de una tormenta. El viento provoca enormes olas y solo se oye el estruendo de estas al chocar contra las rocas. El mar está de un color entre azulado y verdoso y el cielo, repleto de nubes con un color grisáceo que sólo a veces deja que los rayos del sol se cuelen entre ellas. Las gaviotas vuelan graznando buscando un sitio donde refugiarse hasta que acabe la tormenta.

Él la miraba mientras hablaba, ensimismado. Emma tenía una expresión cansada, pero allí en lo alto y gobernando el paisaje, estaba en paz. Admiró en silencio la fuerza de carácter de la princesa, quien a pesar de gobernar todo un reino y lo que ello constituía aún encontraba tiempo de hacer las cosas que le gustaban y de estar con él. Le gustó que le mostrara aquellos sitios que más le agradaban y le contara sus secretos. Le gustó comprobar una vez más que con él se sentía a salvo y cómoda y encontrara una distracción de su siempre ajetreada vida y de sus constantes deberes.

-Deberías ver una tormenta de cerca, en el mar. Todo se vuelve oscuro, el cielo negro cubierto de nubes y el mar de los colores que has dicho, pero más intensos. Las olas rompen contra el casco del barco y aunque parece que lo peor vaya a ocurrir la embarcación siempre gobierna las olas. Es una visión bonita, aunque aterradora a la vez.

Emma rio mirándole -No gracias, creo que prefiero vivir una tormenta desde la seguridad del castillo a estar en el mar. Una vez, camino de Arendelle, nos pilló una fuerte tormenta y empezó a nevar y te prometo que pensé que moriríamos allí. Creo que nunca he pasado tanto miedo como aquella vez- él también se rio e instintivamente la acercó más a él.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías?

-Unos doce años. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál fue la vez en la que pasaste más miedo en el mar? - preguntó curiosa.

-También en una tormenta de nieve yendo a las Islas del Norte. No se veía nada y parecía que el viento iba a rasgar las velas. En un momento de claridad vimos que íbamos directos hacia un gran trozo de hielo. Fue cuando mi hermano aún vivía y era capitán. Logró desviar el barco del camino hacia el iceberg y salimos ilesos, aunque el barco sufrió varios imperfectos y nunca me había alegrado tanto de pisar tierra cuando llegamos a puerto- Emma rio a carcajadas al pensar en que ese lobo de mar había estado aterrado en su elemento.

-El mar es traicionero. Por eso prefiero viajar por tierra.

-No os tenía por una mujer miedosa, alteza- comentó él sarcástico, levantando una ceja de esa forma que Emma había llegado a amar.

-Y no lo soy, pero soy precavida y el mar me da cierto respeto.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y le besó la frente con delicadeza -Supongo que tendré que arreglar eso. No puede ser que estéis con un Capitán de la Marina y no os guste el mar.

Ella le miró levantando una ceja con expresión burlona, aunque no contestó. En cambio, se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el borde del acantilado - ¿A qué lugares habéis viajado?

Killian se colocó a su lado y le agarró la mano, sonriéndola antes de contestar -A todos los territorios de tu padre, a Arendelle, Dun Broch, Camelot, Oz, Nunca Jamás.

-Nunca he estado en Nunca Jamás- interrumpió Emma -dicen que es un lugar peligroso y traicionero- Killian asintió pensativamente.

-Supongo que tú habrás viajado por todos los reinos.

-Siempre en misiones diplomáticas y nunca he estado más de una semana allí. Me encantaría poder tomarme unas vacaciones y visitar todos esos lugares teniendo tiempo para mí y poder ver todo con detenimiento- se lamentó ella, soltando un gran suspiro.

Él sonrió compasivamente y apretó con delicadeza su mano -Puede que algún día. Yo te llevaré a recorrer todo el mundo y lo veremos juntos- ella le miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor. Le entusiasmaba la idea y se prometió que lo harían. Puede que en su luna de miel - ¿cuál es el lugar más extraño al que hayas ido?

Después de pensar por apenas unos segundos respondió -No sabría decirte. Cada reino es muy distinto al nuestro, y en todos hay costumbres extrañas para nosotros. Pero creo que no he ido a ninguno que me haya impresionado lo suficiente para considerarlo extraño. Supongo que también es porque nunca he estado el tiempo suficiente allí ni he tenido la oportunidad para conocer todo lo que había- El capitán la miró con curiosidad -Te llevaré a todos esos sitios- Emma sonrió y no dijo nada más. Cambiaron de dirección y volvieron por donde habían llegado. Ya apenas quedaba un trocito de sol por esconderse y era mejor que fuesen volviendo al castillo, aún les quedaba un trecho cabalgando.

\- ¿Tienes magia? - preguntó de pronto Killian, mientras se subía al caballo detrás de Emma -hay rumores de que fuiste tú quien derrotó a la Reina Malvada, pero nadie lo sabe con seguridad.

Emma suspiró, sabía lo que había pasado el día de su nacimiento, se lo habían contado miles de veces, pero era algo que ella no comprendía del todo -Los rumores son ciertos, la historia que has escuchado es real. Supongo que sí tengo magia, aunque nunca, aparte de ese día, se ha manifestado. Nunca la he necesitado así que no me importa mucho el tenerla o no- él asintió - ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad. Quiero saber todo sobre ti- dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Agarró las riendas y arreó al caballo, que comenzó a trotar lentamente. Emma sonrió y al igual que había hecho al ir hacia el acantilado, se recostó sobre su pecho, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Killian.

-Dicen las hadas que como nunca he estado en un peligro inmediato y como el principal motivo de mi magia era para derrotar a la Reina y convertirme en la salvadora, y ya lo cumplí, nunca ha aparecido mi magia por falta de necesidad.

-Bueno pues yo sí creo que tienes magia, y que la has usado. Puede que no de forma consciente y visible, pero la usaste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella extrañada, girando la cabeza en un intento de mirarle.

-Me salvaste. Estoy seguro de que hubiese muerto. Como me dijisteis tú y el médico, había perdido mucha sangre, tenía muchas heridas y ardiendo de fiebre, pero en mis sueños te veía, primero como un ángel de la muerte, pero luego como mi propia Salvadora que me traía de vuelta con los vivos. No sé explicarlo, es una sensación extraña, pero cuando aparecías en mis sueños irradiabas un calor que me hacía sentir en paz y a salvo y un cosquilleo extraño me recorría el cuerpo de dentro hasta fuera curándome las heridas.

Emma no dijo nada y dejó que sus palabras empaparan su mente. Fue entonces cuando se dio verdaderamente cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él, pero también lo mucho que Killian significaba para ella. Y pensar que él la consideraba su salvadora era un pensamiento agradable; aterrador, pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

-Puede que fueran solo los delirios de un hombre moribundo y enamorado- respondió en un susurro, tratando de justificar su posible visión.

-Puede- murmuró él- sea como fuere, me salvaste Emma, me diste fuerzas para luchar y tengas o no magia, no me importa, porque te quiero igual.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras. Él la quería, se lo acababa de decir. Sabía que lo hacía, igual que ella le quería, pero era la primera vez que Killian se lo decía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y juntó sus labios con un corto pero tierno beso. No le devolvió las mismas palabras, aunque él comprendió el significado de ese beso. Se lo devolvió y siguieron cabalgando, esta vez en silencio, en dirección al castillo, los dos con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza y con sus corazones rebosantes de alegría.

Era la primera vez que los dos se sentían así, en completa sintonía con otra persona y habían establecido un lazo de confianza entre ellos que sabían nunca se iba a romper.


	16. Capítulo 16

La echaba de menos. Solo con estar un día separados ya extrañaba su presencia y su suave voz. Si incluso nada más separarse después de despedirse ya la echaba de menos, cómo no iba a hacerlo después de dos días. Por ocupaciones en el Jolly Roger, Killian no había podido ir a verla al castillo, así que viendo que por fin podía escaparse durante unas horas al haber acabado de dar órdenes para la siguiente misión en la que sus hombres se embarcarían, él aún no, por prohibición del médico, por fin fue a verla.

Mientras caminaba subiendo la colina, disfrutando del buen tiempo del verano, iba jugando con un anillo de plata con un rubí rojo en el medio. El anillo estaba colgado de una cadena también de plata que rodeaba su cuello, y le daba vueltas en sus dedos, pensativo. Había tenido ese anillo alrededor de su cuello desde la muerte de su hermano, lo había encontrado en esa misma cadena en su cuerpo sin vida. Ese anillo había pertenecido a su madre, quien en su lecho de muerte se lo había entregado a su primogénito para que lo entregara a la mujer a la que amara, aunque obviamente no había logrado hacerlo. Entonces, él lo había cogido, esperando poder hacer eso mismo, sin imaginarse que pocos meses más tarde encontraría a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

No tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio, no aún; ambos lo habían hablado y aunque se querían y querían estar juntos y formar una familia, aún eran jóvenes y apenas se conocían. Pero eso no impedía que él pudiera entregarle ese anillo. Quería tener un detalle con ella y demostrarle su amor, hacerle una promesa de que esperaría todo lo que ella quisiera y que estaría ahí siempre.

Contemplaba el anillo y se lo imaginaba puesto en el delgado dedo de Emma. Encajaría a la perfección. Ella, al igual que su madre, era delgada y tenía manos esbeltas. Además, el rubí resaltaría contra su pálida piel.

 

No se encontraba bien. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía calambres en la tripa. Había intentado ayudar a su padre, pero al final se había recluido a la paz de la biblioteca intentando concentrarse en un libro, pero el dolor no le dejaba. Tenía a su lado una caja de chocolate, y ya se había comido la mitad, esperando que el dulce de esas delicias le distrajera. Estaba en ese momento del mes y como siempre, el dolor era insoportable. Durante esos días, y sobre todo los primeros, pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola. Le molestaba la compañía de cualquiera y su mal humor hacía que saltase ante la mínima cosa. Sim embargo, esa vez quería algo más. Esa vez no deseaba estar completamente sola, quería unos brazos que la rodeasen y la reconfortaran.

\- ¿Princesa? - oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Con un gruñido se dio la vuelta y vio al mayordomo acompañado por uno de los guardias –El capitán está aquí, ¿le hago pasar? - suspiró. Era como si él le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió al piso de abajo, seguida del mayordomo, para recibir a Killian.

Estaba en el vestíbulo, de pie y sin hacer nada. La luz del atardecer entraba por los grandes ventanales e iluminaban su figura. Iba vestido de negro, como siempre que no estaba de servicio, con la chaqueta de cuero negro que tanto le gustaba. A pesar de vestir informal estaba elegante y guapo como siempre.

Nada más verla, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Emma- saludó dirigiéndose a ella. Emma forzó una débil sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos, contenta de verle.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, amor- Killian llevó su mano de arriba abajo por su espalda mientras que con la mano herida la estabilizaba por la cintura –he decidido venir a verte. Espero no molestar.

-Siempre eres bienvenido, lo sabes.

Killian rio separándose por fin de ella –Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo, hace muy buen tiempo- arrugó el entrecejo al ver el rostro más pálido de lo normal de Emma - ¿te encuentras bien amor?

Ella sonrió. Como no, él se iba a dar cuenta con tan solo mirarla una vez de reojo que se encontraba mal. Era como un libro abierto para él. Negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué te ocurre?

La princesa titubeó un poco antes de murmurar -Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres- él arrugó el entrecejo aún más, sin comprender del todo. Ella le miró levantando las cejas y poco a poco la cara de él fue cambiando mientras entendía a qué se refería.

-Oh. Comprendo. ¿Te duele mucho? - ella asintió suspirando - ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que me marche?

\- ¡No! - exclamó -por favor, quédate. Todo es mejor cuando estás aquí -él sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

-Como desees.

Emma ocultó la cabeza en su cuello hasta que otro pinchazo en el vientre le hizo saltar - ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? Quiero estar sentada entre tus brazos y no hacer nada.

 

Estaba sentada en el sillón más grande y cómodo, rodeada de cojines y con una manta sobre su tripa. Tenía calor, pero necesitaba la calidez en esa zona. Masticaba más chocolate y a su lado tenía una taza de té.

\- ¿Qué libro quieres, amor? - llamó él desde detrás de alguna estantería. Nunca antes había estado en la biblioteca y se asombró al ver tanto libro junto, no acostumbrado a esa visión. Le encantaba leer y tenía su camarote en el barco lleno de libros, pero eran muy pocos debido a la falta de espacio. Una vez asegurado de que ella estaba cómoda en su sillón, se puso a investigar entre las estanterías para ver si alguno llamaba su atención.

-Sorpréndeme- respondió ella con una carcajada. Minutos después, él volvió con un libro debajo del brazo. Se sentó detrás de ella, y una vez estuvo acomodado, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y tiró de ella para que se recostase en su pecho. Colocó la mano en su barriga y abrió el libro delante de ella, sosteniéndolo con los dedos - ¿lee para mí? - susurró.

La grave y suave voz de Killian ocupó toda la habitación, leyendo claramente y poniendo la entonación adecuada en cada parte. Se trataba de un libro de aventuras y fantasía, en el que una mujer escapaba de sus secuestradores, que habían invadido su país, y se refugiaba en el bosque, donde se convertía en una bandida y líder de una rebelión. Emma ya había leído ese libro y siempre le recordaba a la historia de su madre cuando le arrebataron el trono, pero después de la lectura de Killian le gustó más que la primera vez. Aunque si era sincera, no es que estuviese prestando mucha atención. O por lo menos a la historia. Había dejado de escuchar solo para oír su voz vocalizando cada palabra. Su voz tenía algo que hacía que le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y mandaba calor a sus entrañas. Además, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja y en el cuello. Veía el sol bajando al otro lado de la ventana mientras el cielo iba cambiando de color. En un momento, la habitación había estado iluminada por lo que parecía fuego, hasta que había vuelto a quedarse en penumbras. Los criados habían entrado a encender las velas y una doncella les trajo una bandeja con más chocolate para ella y una copa de ron para él. En ningún momento él había parado la lectura. Solo cuando ya iban a mitad del libro y las sombras eran demasiado grandes como para seguir leyendo, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó besándole la mejilla. Ella se recostó más contra su pecho, respirando suavemente.

-Mejor desde que estás aquí.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla la mejilla, dejando ahí sus labios y haciendo suaves caricias con los labios y la nariz. Ella cerró los ojos, cómoda por estar en sus brazos, las manos de ambos entrelazados delante de ella.

Acordándose de la joya que rodeaba su cuello, Killian le soltó la mano y se quitó la cadena. Con dedos temblorosos sacó el anillo y lo escondió en su puño.

-Quiero darte una cosa -abrió la mano delante de ella y le mostró el anillo que descansaba en su palma. Ella contuvo el aliento y se separó de él, girándose para quedar cara a cara.

-Killian...

-No te estoy proponiendo que te cases conmigo, no aún por lo menos -la tranquilizó él. Sabía lo que ella pensaba –y no quiero presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y te doy este anillo como una promesa de que estaré siempre a tu lado. Quiero esperar a que los dos estemos listos y pienso cambiar este anillo por otro cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Este anillo era de mi madre y ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieses. Sé que no es el anillo más bonito y lujoso...

Llegados a este punto, Emma le interrumpió poniendo dos dedos en sus labios, haciéndole callar –Es perfecto, más bonito que cualquier joya que pudiera tener. Y lo acepto con mucho gusto -sólo de ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Killian le sirvió a Emma para sonreír ella también. Sabía que le había hecho feliz al aceptarlo, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Killian cogió su mano y delicadamente le colocó el anillo en el dedo. Luego, la llevó a sus labios y la besó allí donde había colocado el anillo –te quiero, Killian.

-Y yo a ti, Emma- salvó el abismo que los separaba y selló sus labios con un beso que ella devolvió sin perder un segundo. Emma llevó sus manos a su cuello y le apretó contra él hasta que los dos se separaron por falta de aire –Dios, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Y tú a mí- susurró ella. Killian le dio otro beso y al separarse volvió a abrazarla y a recostarla contra su cuerpo, volviendo a la posición de antes –me hubiese gustado conocer a tu madre. Seguro que era maravillosa.

-No me acuerdo mucho de ella, murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero sí, lo era. Era la mujer más dulce y cariñosa que existe y solo vivía para sus hijos.

-Lo siento mucho- levantó mano y garfio, los llevó a sus labios y los besó.

-Estás bien, amor.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio contemplando el baile de las llamas de las velas en las paredes. Se escuchaban sonidos provenientes del exterior de la biblioteca. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la cena.

-Killian- dijo entonces ella. Él hizo un sonido con la garganta, señalando que la escuchaba - ¿tú quieres tener hijos?

Él sonrió besándole la frente –Claro que quiero, y sobre todo si son contigo.

Ella rio - ¿En serio que quieres o lo dices por complacerme?

-Es la verdad, amor. De siempre he amado el mar y ha sido mi prioridad, pero nunca me he visto solo trabajando. Supongo que siempre he querido casarme y tener unos cuantos hijos, poder jugar con ellos y enseñarles a navegar. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo he tenido tan claro, no hasta que te conocí y empezamos a vernos. Te quiero para siempre, Emma, quiero ser tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos. Quiero todo contigo.

Emma se rio, aunque dejó escapar un sollozo por esas palabras –Yo también quiero eso- giró el cuello para mirarle y poder besarle en los labios. Él colocó la mano en su mejilla y con cuidado apartó las lágrimas.

-Algún día tendremos a nuestros hijos correteando por aquí, pidiendo que juguemos con ellos. Los llevaré a navegar, les contaremos historias y les meteremos en la cama. Juntos.

-Juntos- murmuró ella - ¿cuántos quieres tener?

-El número no me importa, siempre y cuando estén bien- ella sonrió y moviéndose en su abrazo y se recostó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su corazón y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

-Cualquiera que nos encuentre en esta posición podría pensar cualquier cosa.

-No me importa- dijo ella con convicción -no me avergüenza. Que piensen lo que quieran, tú y yo sabemos lo que es real- titubeó unos segundos, no sabiendo si preguntar lo que tenía en la cabeza –Me da un poco de vergüenza hacerte esta pregunta, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con la marina cuando nos casemos?

-Quiero continuar más tiempo sirviendo. Me encanta y no estoy preparado para dejarlo. Pero en cuanto tengamos nuestro primer hijo colgaré mi uniforme. Quiero dedicarme completamente a ti y a nuestra familia.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a dejarla si no quieres. Sé que ser de la realeza no va a ser fácil y hay muchas obligaciones, pero quiero que sigas siendo tú. No quiero que renuncies a nada por mí.

-Por ti lo haría encantado- besó su coronilla y la acarició el pelo que descansaba sobre sus hombros –te quiero, Emma, y aunque nunca había imaginado que me enamoraría de una princesa, ni que yo mismo me convertiría en consorte, estoy feliz por haberte encontrado.

Se quedaron así, juntos y abrazados, hablando del futuro y de esos hijos durante unas horas más. Les llevaron algo para picar y cenaron ahí los dos, juntos y solos, sin nadie que les molestara. Después de eso, él se marchó al pueblo para pasar la noche, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Ella se fue a la cama contenta. Mientras se ponía el camisón para pasar la noche, no podía evitar contemplar el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo. La piedra del centro brillaba cada vez que la luz se reflejaba en ella y enviaba destellos rojizos por toda la habitación. Mientras se metía en la cama, pensaba que Killian estaba a su lado abrazándola y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído. De repente se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida no había pensado en el dolor que sentía cuando estaba con el período. Él la hacía sentir bien, se sentía viva cuando estaba con él, y cualquier preocupación, o dolor en este caso, desaparecía.


	17. Capítulo 17

Ya había anochecido y volvía a casa después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Ya estaba recuperado de sus heridas, y la mano, aunque no cicatrizada del todo, seguía en su lento proceso de sanación. Como le habían dicho los médicos, había tenido suerte y no tenía una infección. Además, había cambiado su garfio inicial, un objeto bastante sencillo, y había conseguido un brazalete de cuero que se unía a su brazo gracias a unas correas también de cuero y en cuyo final podía encajar el garfio, de modo que la pieza de metal se había convertido en una prolongación de su cuerpo y resultó ser bastante útil. Y no olvidar que a la princesa le gustaba.

A pesar de que el Almirante supremo de la marina, la misma persona que respondía directamente ante el rey, le había ofrecido retirarse del servicio, él no había aceptado. Su vida era el mar y una simple herida, aunque fuera la pérdida de un miembro, no le iba a apartar de uno de sus amores, y menos aún de su barco. Aunque por su seguridad había tenido unos meses de descanso en los que no había participado en ninguna batalla ni incursión que pudiera resultar peligrosa, y por tanto un perjuicio para su salud, había continuado con trabajos en tierra, tales como entrenar a nuevos reclutas, misiones de reconocimiento o encuentros con aliados.

Esa tarde había estado en el Jolly Roger debatiendo con su teniente, que hacía las veces de Capitán mientras él no podía, y el resto de los capitanes de su flota, sobre la mejor forma de afrontar la siguiente misión, consultando mapas, discutiendo rutas y haciendo las listas de los materiales necesarios, así como los víveres.

Andando lentamente y sumido en sus pensamientos, deseaba llegar a la pequeña habitación que tenía alquilada en uno de los hostales del pueblo. Vivía en el pueblo marinero, al igual que la mayoría de los oficiales de la marina, ya que su sueldo no era suficiente para permitirse una de esas bonitas y grandes casas a las afueras de las aldeas, con dos pisos, más de una habitación e incluso con criados; tampoco es que la necesitase. Se deslizaba silenciosamente por calles estrechas y oscuras, rodeando la plaza y las calles principales, que estaban abarrotadas por los habitantes del pueblo, que habían salido esa noche de sus casas para celebrar las fiestas. Era el equinoccio de otoño, momento que indica el fin del verano. Esa noche era aprovechada para adorar a Gaia, la diosa del otoño, pidiendo que las cosechas fueran buenas y el invierno suave. También se adoraba a la diosa de los partos y la fertilidad. Se pedía vida, tanto para las personas, como para los animales y las plantas en un momento en el que todo parecía morir, para que en la primavera todo renaciera de nuevo más hermoso que el año anterior. Las aldeas se adornaban con las últimas flores mientras los árboles comenzaban a oscurecer, se sacaba comida a las grandes mesas, el aguardiente e hidromiel corrían por las gargantas, se encendían grandes hogueras en las grandes plazas y antorchas en las calles y la música sonaba por todas partes, llenándolo todo de alegría. Las personas con cierto talento salían a entretener a las gentes, fuera con historias de aventuras sobre grandes héroes y bellas princesas, saltos y volteretas, bromas y chanzas. E incluso algún extranjero venido de muy lejos aparecía y dejaba a todos asombrados con su manejo del fuego, siendo capaz de hacer malabares con palos ardiendo y sacando grandes llamaradas de su boca.

Como Killian no era hombre de fiestas ni se interesaba, probablemente porque no entendía, sobre las cosechas, no quería tener nada que ver con ese jaleo y por eso evitaba encontrarse con cualquiera que pudiera arrastrarle a aquel infierno. Se alegraba por saber que la posada donde residía, al encontrarse en la parte norte de la aldea, subiendo a la parte alta del pueblo, estaría lejos de todo eso y como todo el mundo estaría celebrando, los constantes ruidos que todas las noches había en la posada esa noche desaparecerían.

Torciendo una esquina para pasar a otra calle, captó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de la cercana plaza y venciendo su curiosidad, se acercó un poco más a la luz para ver a la gente que se divertía. Vio, en la esquina de la calle en la que estaba, justo la que daba a la plaza, a una pareja observando todo medio escondidos. Ambos eran jóvenes y aunque iban vestidos como el resto de los campesinos y no podía verles los rostros, cubiertos por capas, había algo en su porte, sobre todo en el de la mujer, que no encajaba con toda aquella camaradería. Fue entonces cuando, abriendo los ojos de par en par, la reconoció. Reconocería su figura en cualquier parte, su perfecto cuerpo abrazado por el apretado corsé, inconfundible, aunque llevara un millar de vestidos de campesina; y un mechón de pelo de un intenso dorado, casi blanco por las luces de los fuegos, que escapaba por el borde de la capucha. Y si ella estaba allí, escondida, el que estaba a su lado debía ser su mejor amigo y compañero de bromas, August. Al ser consciente de que estaban allí juntos sintió una punzada de celos en la boca del estómago, aunque pronto la apartó. No tenía por qué sentir celos de él; aunque no podía evitarlo, había estado con la princesa desde que eran niños.

Lentamente se acercó hacia ellos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le tocó el brazo desnudo a la vez que susurraba su nombre. Ella pegó un salto y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios.

-Emma, tranquila, soy yo- intentó calmarla, moviéndose para quedar delante de ella.

Ella le miró con ojos asustados, pero cuando se apartó de las sombras y pudo verle la cara soltó un jadeo, aliviada -Me has asustado.

-Perdona- la miró durante un instante, devorándola con la mirada y memorizando el extraño atuendo que llevaba. Para pasar desapercibida llevaba un sencillo vestido de tonos marrones y granates encima de una camisa blanca, que empezaba a la altura del pecho, justo encima del corsé, dejando su esbelto cuello desnudo. Envolviendo su cuerpo una larga capa marrón, más oscura que el vestido y que se camuflaba con las sombras de la noche, la capucha echada sobre su dorada cabeza, aunque sus rebeldes cabellos se escapaban por los bordes, acariciando su rostro y enmarcándole la cara. No podía apartar su mirada de ella y de forma inconsciente llevó su mano a su mejilla, rozándola delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos. Ella se estremeció al mismo tiempo que la sangre alcanzaba sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo -estás preciosa- susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella -pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? - dirigió la pregunta a los dos, aunque no miró a August al hacerlo.

-Quería ver las celebraciones y he conseguido convencer a August de que viniera conmigo- respondió ella llevando su mano a la de él y apartándola por fin de su mejilla.

\- ¿Os habéis escapado? - preguntó él alzando una ceja con una mirada divertida. Miró al otro hombre, quien le devolvió la expresión juguetona.

-No seremos niños, pero aún nos gusta divertirnos- respondió el hijo del carpintero.

-Todos los años oía a los criados hablar de las fiestas y siempre he querido venir y por fin lo he conseguido. Es más increíble de lo que creía- había estado mirando hacia la plaza y los pueblerinos mientras hablaba, pero volvió a girarse hacia Killian - ¿te quedas conmigo? - rogó. Killian se iba a negar, excusándose porque estaba cansado, pero al ver su expresión suplicante y feliz no pudo decir que no. Emma no había tenido muchos momentos así en su vida, en los que pudiera olvidarse de que era princesa, al menos por una noche, y poder disfrutar y divertirse como una doncella cualquiera, y él no sería quien le negara una de esas raras oportunidades. Asintió y fue recompensado por una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, que acabó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces yo me voy y os dejo solos- intervino August en la conversación, viendo esa oportunidad para marcharse.

-No seas aburrido y quédate- suplicó Emma agarrándole del brazo, pero su amigo negó mientras se reía.

-Me has arrastrado hasta aquí porque querías ver las fiestas y bailar. Ya tienes pareja, así que aquí ya no hago falta- Emma siguió suplicando, pero August no dio su brazo a torcer y al final la princesa acabó resignándose -Killian, haz el favor de acompañarla al castillo y asegúrate de que llegue bien- advirtió dirigiéndose al capitán.

-Tranquilo, amigo- agarró su brazo y lo sacudió. Luego August se despidió de Emma con un beso en la mejilla y cruzando la plaza desapareció entre el gentío. Por fin la pareja se quedó sola aún en el callejón, mirándose el uno al otro, aislándose de todo el ruido que les rodeaba.

-No tenías pensado quedarte, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella casi en un susurro. Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo -haberlo dicho. No quiero obligarte a algo que no te apetezca.

-Me apetece estar contigo- respondió juntando sus cuerpos, rodeando con su brazo herido su cintura y llevó su otra mano a su mejilla. Con el pulgar le rozó el labio inferior -y mientras eso pase me da igual lo que hacer, siempre que te haga feliz.

Ella sonrió, besó la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza en la mano grande de su capitán - ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

\- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte a ti? - juntó sus frentes y se quedaron así por unos segundos, respirando el mismo aire, con los ojos cerrados. Luego cerró la distancia besando sus labios lenta y tiernamente. Emma correspondió al beso, inclinando la cabeza para tener más accesibilidad.

Se separaron en busca de aire y una vez recuperado el aliento miraron hacia la plaza y casi de forma tímida se unieron a los aldeanos.

Cogidos de la mano deambularon entre las calles, Emma siempre con la capucha echada tapándole hasta los ojos con el fin de que nadie la reconociera. Paraban en los puestos atraídos por el rico olor del asado o del pan, agradecían los vasos de aguardiente que les ofrecían, sonriendo se paraban a hablar con cualquiera que comenzara una conversación, y curiosos observaban el espectáculo. Para Emma ver a tanto saltimbanqui, traga fuegos o bufón no era tan extraño, acostumbrada a las exhibiciones de esas personas en el castillo con motivo de alguna fiesta, pero la expresión de asombro de Killian hacía que Emma disfrutara más.

Sentados en uno de los bancos de madera, descansando los agotados pies después de tanto andar, miraban el actuar de la gente. Los niños corrían despreocupados y hombres y mujeres se divertían relacionándose con los demás. Grupos de chicas miraban a los muchachos que las observaban desde la distancia, parejas jóvenes coqueteaban cerca del fuego, y otras muchas bailaban una danza alegre al son de instrumentos de cuerda y viento. Todo era alegría y diversión, nadie tenía preocupaciones. Era una noche para disfrutar y Emma devoraba todo con la mirada, encantada.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! -exclamó Emma girando la cabeza hacia Killian -Mira a toda esta gente relacionándose con todos. Son sus iguales, no tienen que fingir ni sentirse inferiores. Pueden simplemente pasarlo bien. Me gustaría ser como ellos- terminó anhelante.

-Y ellos quieren ser como tú. Nadie nunca está satisfecho con lo que tiene- contestó Killian pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él -Pero por hoy puedes fingir que eres simplemente Emma, una campesina.

\- ¿Y vas a sacar a esta simple campesina a bailar, Killian? - preguntó ella de forma inocente, aunque con una gran sonrisa socarrona en la cara que eliminaba la inocencia de su expresión.

-No sé bailar esto, amor- se quejó Killian con una nota de pánico en la voz.

La princesa le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla delicadamente, rozándose la piel con la áspera barba -Yo tampoco, pero eso es lo bueno. No tienes que saber bailar esto, simplemente intentar seguir a los demás mientras saltas y te ríes. Venga, Killian, sácame a bailar- volvió a suplicar. Esta vez se levantó y extendió ambas manos hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse. El capitán no podía resistirse a las súplicas de su princesa, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, así que dándose por vencido agarró su mano y se puso de pie, sobrepasándola en altura. Tenía que admitir que el baile parecía divertido a juzgar por las grandes sonrisas en los rostros de todos los bailarines. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios en agradecimiento y luego le arrastró al centro de la plaza, donde se encontraban las demás parejas bailando.

Fijándose en los movimientos de la gente y siguiendo el ritmo de la música, pronto sus pies empezaron a moverse, y con ellos el resto del cuerpo. Las guitarras, tambores y flautas creaban una melodía muy animada, que incitaba a brincar sin preocupación. Killian depositó su mano buena en la cintura de Emma, mientras que ella agarraba el garfio con una mano y con la otra agarraba el vestido. Se movían de un lado a otro por el gran espacio, esquivando al resto de bailarines. Talón, punta, saltos; talón, punta, saltos, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, giro. Se soltaban las manos y Killian hacía que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma. Emma se agarraba a sus hombros fuertemente y él la levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo, como si no pesara nada, impulsada por un pequeño salto. Cambiaban de pareja, haciendo una cadena con los demás hombres y mujeres de modo que iban rotando hasta volver a su pareja inicial. Y los saltos seguían. Y las risas no paraban.

Los dos sonreían, y había un fuego en sus ojos por el movimiento y por la risa. Se estaban divirtiendo como nunca antes, con la mente completamente en blanco, solo pensando en no perder un paso y seguir los movimientos de los demás. Bailaron una canción entera, y luego otra. Los dos jadeaban, pero seguían riendo; a pesar del cansancio no querían parar. Las mejillas de ambos, rojas por el calor. El pelo de Emma alborotado. Durante el primer baile había mantenido la capucha sobre su cabeza, hasta llegado un punto en el que dejó de importarle ocultar su rostro o que alguien la reconociera.

Acabado el segundo baile se apartaron a un extremo de la plaza para descansar un poco. Estaban agotados, las respiraciones agitadas y sus pechos subiendo y bajando apresuradamente, pero también se reían a carcajadas. Se acercaron a una de las mesas con bebidas y los dos bebieron casi de un trago el vaso ofrecido de hidromiel, casi sin hacer caso a la sensación de fuego que luego les dejó en la garganta. Comieron algún dulce y volvieron a saciar su sed con alguna bebida fría de frutas y luego Killian los arrastró a un rincón donde tener un poco más de intimidad.

-Ha sido muy divertido- confesó sonriendo una vez a solas. Se encontraban en un rincón oscuro entre dos casas, apretados uno contra otro. Emma tenía ambas manos apretadas contra la casaca de cuero negro de él y sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón; seguro que él también sentiría los suyos, que hacían que su corazón chocase contra el corsé. El cuello torcido, echando para atrás la cabeza y así poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Te lo dije- susurró sonriendo -debería introducir este baile en la corte para las fiestas que celebremos.

-No creo que a los nobles les guste. Este es un baile de campesinos, poco apropiado para los tranquilos y lentos bailes que a los nobles les gustan.

-Bueno, seré la reina, puedo hacer lo que quiera y cambiar las cosas, y ellos deberían obedecerme.

-Si hacéis eso, Alteza, os ruego que me concedáis el primer baile- dijo divertido, cubriendo la pequeña mano de Emma que estaba sobre su pecho con la suya, más grande y callosa. Jugó con el anillo que le había regalado, dándole vueltas y pensando en lo bien que quedaba en su dedo.

-Sabéis que sí, capitán. El primero, y el segundo y todos los demás, porque pienso bailar con vos por el resto de mi vida- puso una cara seria para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Estaba loca por Killian y ya tenía seguro que no quería separarse de él nunca. Quería que por siempre sus vidas estuvieran entrelazadas. Que él se convirtiera en su mejor amigo, su compañero, su confidente, su marido, su amante, su rey. Y esos pensamientos que en un pasado le habían asustado, temerosa de no encontrar su amor verdadero y tener que conformarse con alguien que sus padres decidieran, ahora los aceptaba feliz, porque sabía que había encontrado a su otra mitad. Killian debía de pensar igual, porque con una amplia sonrisa agachó la cabeza y envolvió sus labios con los de Emma. Ella cerró los ojos nada más sentir el beso y se derritió en él, disfrutando del sabor de Killian y del roce de su boca, de la calidez de su tacto y del amor de sus movimientos. Llevó su única mano a los dorados rizos de Emma, que caían como una cascada despeinada a sus espaldas y los acarició con ternura, deslizando pequeños mechones entre sus dedos. Emma se acomodó en el pequeño hueco y rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de él, intensificando el ya ardiente beso.

Se separaron para coger aire y Emma dejó que su frente descansara sobre los labios de Killian, que rozaban su piel con delicadeza.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta bailar? - preguntó ella curiosa, aún sin apartarse de él y sin abrir los ojos.

-No es que no me guste, bueno no me entusiasma, pero es más bien porque nunca he aprendido- respondió él, tampoco sin apartarse realmente, hablando contra su piel.

-Pues lo haces bastante bien.

-He tenido que mejorar mi técnica para bailar contigo. Sé que te gusta, y mientras seas tú mi pareja no me importa bailar- Emma sonrió ante esa respuesta, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en los de él. Después volvió a besarle.

-Siempre sabes qué decir- susurró. Él rio.

El reloj de la iglesia dio tres fuertes campanadas que sobresaltaron a la pareja. Anteriormente no habían escuchado el reloj al estar metidos en el bullicio, pero en ese lugar silencioso sí pudieron oírlas.

-Debería volver al castillo- dijo Emma a regañadientes. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y lo que era mejor, podía pasar más tiempo con él, pero sabía que ya era momento de volver a su realidad.

Él fue el primero que salió del pequeño espacio y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir. Emma volvió a ponerse la capucha y, dejándose guiar por Killian, ambos se fueron alejando de la plaza en dirección a la salida del pueblo. Andando lentamente y enfrascados en la conversación fueron internándose por el camino del bosque, subiendo la colina que los llevaría al hogar de la princesa. El bosque estaba en la más profunda oscuridad, se oían los aullidos de los lobos y el ulular de los búhos, y mientras en otra circunstancia Emma hubiera sentido miedo, esa vez no, porque se sentía protegida por Killian, y si algo les pasaba sabía que él la defendería.

Llegaron a la linde del bosque, a unos metros de la cual se encontraba la puerta principal, guardada por dos guardias. En las almenas había más, que hacían la ronda vigilando por la tranquilidad del castillo. En vez de salir del bosque, Emma guio a Killian por su borde y cuando estuvieron alejados de la puerta de modo que nadie los viera, cruzó corriendo la poca distancia que les separaba de la muralla, y siguieron caminando pegados a ella, protegidos por su sombra.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no entras? - preguntó en un susurro el capitán, extrañado.

-Son las tres de la madrugada, debería estar en mi alcoba, me he escapado y vengo acompañada de un hombre. Si alguien me ve me matan, y más aún mis padres.

\- ¿Entonces por dónde pretendes entrar?

-Por los pasadizos secretos- Killian la miró asombrado y Emma, riendo, le borró esa expresión dándole un beso -nadie sabe de su existencia, creo que incluso mis padres no lo saben. Los descubrimos August y yo hace años en nuestras exploraciones por el castillo. Todos desembocan aquí, al pie de la muralla, y hay uno en el mismo pasillo donde se encuentra mi habitación. ¿Cómo creías que nos escapábamos, por la puerta principal? -soltó una risita. Andaban despacio y pisando con cuidado para no hacer ruido con las ramas y las hojas. Además, Emma iba concentrada, mirando atentamente la pared. Al final, llegaron a unos setos de los que nacía una enorme enredadera que crecía hasta las almenas. Apartando con cuidado las ramas y tanteando la oculta pared, por fin encontró lo que buscaba y empujando, abrió un pequeño resquicio -ya está. Prométeme que me guardarás el secreto.

-Te lo prometo- sonrió agarrándole la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana a verme? - pidió ella mirándole directamente a los ojos. El asintió levantando una ceja -ven por la tarde y pediré que nos preparen una cena para los dos solos.

-Como desees, _Milady_ \- Emma soltó una carcajada por su ocurrencia, carcajada que él interrumpió poniéndole la mano en la boca, aunque sin poder contener una pequeña risa. La atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por haberte quedado y por acompañarme- él la sonrió y le besó tiernamente los labios, en un beso corto -te quiero- susurró ella a centímetros de sus labios, con los ojos clavados en los azules de él. Una enorme sonrisa asomó en los labios de él e impulsivamente la despegó del suelo levantándola, y la besó.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió él también en un susurro. Ella le acarició el pelo hasta que Killian la volvió a depositar en el suelo y por fin se separaron, al instante echando de menos el tacto del otro, y deseando que llegara el día en el que no tuvieran que separarse.

-Buenas noches, Capitán- se despidió ella, dándose la vuelta una última vez antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla a sus espaldas.

 

El pasadizo era muy oscuro, solo iluminado por la antorcha que llevaba en la mano y que apenas le permitía ver lo que había delante suyo, pero ella se sabía el camino de memoria. Y sabía que después de dar ciento cinco pasos debía girar a la izquierda y que enseguida encontraría la palanca que abría la puerta.

Pronto estuvo en su habitación, con el suave camisón de satén, y metida debajo de las sábanas, y una vez más dejó volar sus pensamientos mientras su agotado cuerpo se relajaba. Pensó en la forma en la que le había mirado esa noche. Como siempre, con total admiración y amor. Una vez más había dejado de lado sus deseos para hacerla feliz. Se lo habían pasado muy bien juntos y había vuelto a sentir ese calor y esa electricidad que siempre recorría su cuerpo cada vez que estaban juntos. Además, por fin le había confesado lo que realmente sentía por él.

Como casi todas las noches, sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormida fueron cómo sería tener una vida entera juntos y cuándo le pediría que se casara con él. Se durmió y soñó con él.

 

Mientras Killian deshacía el camino andado de vuelta al pueblo iba pensando en ella. Desde lo alto podía ver el pueblo iluminado con miles de fuegos e incluso podía oír la agradable música. Recordó sus bailes juntos y la cara alegre de ella; los besos que después habían compartido y lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos. Ella le hacía sonreír y le había devuelto la alegría y las ganas de relacionarse con la gente. Después de la muerte de su hermano había pasado un período oscuro, en el que se replanteó todas sus decisiones, en el que le costaba ser un buen hombre y la tentación de volver a ser el hombre borracho e irresponsable que era de joven era cada vez más imposible de apartar. Pero otra vez había luz en su vida, y esa luz había sido traída por Emma Swan, la princesa del Bosque Encantado, y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Volvió a imaginarse poniéndose de rodillas y ofreciéndole un anillo, prometiéndose estar juntos por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es mi capítulo preferido. Me hacía mucha ilusión una parte en la que ambos pudisen ser ellos mismos, sin la pompa de la corte (aunque me encante esa frivolidad), y donde pudiesen saltar y divertirse. Siempre me han encantado esos bailes de campesinos de los libros y películas medievales.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Tengo planeado subir capítulo todos los lunes, pero hasta que acaben las vacaciones como vivo al día no sé si podré cumplir con eso así que subiré cuando pueda, pero prometo que todas las semanas habrá capítulo. Disfrutad.


End file.
